EN BUSCA DE RECUERDOS
by Haro kzoids
Summary: siempre ha sido difícil relacionarse con su capitán, así que tenerlo por compañero un fin de semana no fue una noticia sino una experiencia. NO YAOI.
1. Chapter 1  “Una visita inesperada”

**"EN BUSCA DE RECUERDOS…"**

Beyblade no me pertenece… pero aún sueño con eso.

**Capítulo 1**

"**Una visita inesperada"**

**°°°**

Un timbrazo se dejó oír interrumpiendo las alegres risas del apartamento donde la Dra. Judy y su hijo Max discutían qué cenarían. Nuevamente se oyó el timbre de la puerta anunciando una visita.

—Max, por favor ve a ver quien es… si es trabajo dile que te lo entreguen… si es Emily o cualquiera del personal del laboratorio dile que entre y después de la cena le atenderé— dijo Judy.

— Bien mamá— contestó el rubio.

Alegre, Max se apresuró a cumplir con lo pedido. Se quedó petrificado y con la boca abierta al ver quien llamaba. Lo que menos esperaba era tener a Kai frente a él. Por su parte el chico ruso también se sorprendió pero lo disimuló.

— ¿Quién es Max? — se escuchó la voz de Judy.

— ¿Ah?... — fue lo único que pudo contestar el chico.

—Qué ¿quién es?— repitió Judy mientras llegaba a la puerta.

— Ehhh… es Kai…—dijo Max aún atontado.

Judy quedó también sorprendida por la respuesta de su hijo, pero logró dominarse rápidamente al ver tan "infrecuente" visita.

—Hola Kai—saludó Judy— pasa.

Kai a su vez saludó… un tanto frío y muy serio. No esperaba encontrarse con Max, esto lo contrariaba y complicaba las cosas. La presencia de Max representaba un problema que no estaba seguro como solucionar. Pero no había viajado desde Japón a Norteamérica para huir ahora que Max estaba presente… "_no es mi costumbre ni dejaré que lo sea__"_— pensó resuelto.

—Si lo deseas puedes hablar con Max en su cuarto, mientras preparo la cena— dijo Judy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Gracias… pero viene a hablar con usted— dijo seco.

Los estadounidenses se asombraron ante esa respuesta… mientras un incómodo silencio inundaba la estancia.

—Entonces será mejor que te quedes a cenar. Max, lleva a Kai a tu habitación y prepara donde se quede a dormir— decidió Judy.

— No es necesario— se oyó una voz impersonal.

— Aún no he preparado la cena y todo trabajo queda para después de cenar. ¿Es de trabajo que quieres hablar¿No?

— Si. Esperaré, pero no me quedaré.

—No puedes andar tan tarde y solo en esta ciudad— continuó la mujer— y creo que la conversación será larga. Pero tú decides… hablamos hoy y te quedas a dormir o si prefieres mañana hablamos tranquilamente.

La doctora estaba preocupada, sabía que "hablar" con Kai no era precisamente algo fácil y si bien prefería dejarlo para el día siguiente estaba resignada a hablar con él esta noche. Pero como madre, no permitiría que Kai saliera de noche a la calle y se expusiera a algún peligro por muy rudo que fuera o pareciera. "_en fin,__…__ lo que hago es un chantaje__…__ eso es seguro, pero bien vale la pena usarlo para lidiar con este adolescente__" _— pensó la científica mientras miraba al chico.

— ¿Qué decides? — preguntó

— Me quedo si hablamos hoy.

— Entonces arreglado… después hablaremos. Cielo—dijo defiriéndose a Max [obvio —prepara una cama para Kai.

— Si mamá.

Contra su costumbre Kai aceptó pacíficamente la espera y en silencio siguió a un Max que todavía no se reponía de la impresión.

— Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí— dijo el rubio señalando una silla en tanto sacaba del armario un muy enrollado colchón inflable y lo conectaba.

Max no sabía qué decir… un molesto silencio reinaba en su habitación, solo interrumpido por el ruido del motor inflando el colchón. Normalmente era Ray quien llevaba el peso de la conversación con su insociable capitán o Tyson quien lograba discusiones más o menos explosivas, dependiendo del humor de uno u otro. Recordaba que a Kai no le importaba el silencio pero tenía que decir algo ¿pero qué?

— Ya está inflado— oyó decir a Kai

— Eh????

— El colchón… ya está inflado— explicó Kai.

— Ah¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! — dijo comprendiendo finalmente y apresurándose todo nervioso a apagar el inflador.

Eso pareció divertir al chico ruso. Una suave sonrisa se escapó de sus serios labios relajando la situación.

— ¡Chicos! Lávense y vengan a comer— se escuchó una voz femenina.

-"¿_A qué habrá venido Kai? y ¿Qué querrá hablar con mi mamá?_"- pensaba Max esperando su turno mientras su amigo se lavaba las manos.

A su vez Kai se preguntaba -"¿_Cómo hago para que Max no escuche?_"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Si es chiquito pero en esta ocasión es mejor así… no decir mucho.

Espero comentarios.

Saludooooooooooos


	2. Chapter 2 “Hablemos de trabajo”

**Capítulo 2**

"**Hablemos de trabajo"**

**°°°**

La comida se hizo en relativo silencio. Aunque Judy trató no logró que Kai participara en la conversación. Max también lo intentó pero falló. No es que Kai se comportara grosero (no mucho), sino que… bueno… los monosílabos no pueden ser considerados como conversación. Por otro lado los modales en la mesa del chico ruso tenían gratamente impresionada a la mamá de Max, en especial cuando ella recordaba la última visita de Tyson.

Terminó la cena… Judy sabía que no podría retrasar más la conversación con Kai. Estaba intrigada; por su lado el chico ruso apenas podría dominar su impaciencia aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Max tenía una curiosidad tal que no podía mantenerse callado ni quieto.

— Querido, te toca recoger todo… lávalos el servicio a mano. Cuando termines lleva al estudio un poco de fruta y una taza de té— le dijo a su hijo y viendo a Kai dijo con voz de profesional— ¿Vamos?

Max se quedó de una pieza… no esperaba que Kai lo llamara para escuchar la conversación pero no creyó que su mamá lo dejaría fuera…

— Quizás sea lo mejor— murmuró mientras recogía los platos.

°°°

— Bueno Kai… ¿Qué se te ofrece? — empezó la científica, esperando que el chico diera algún rodeo antes de hablar.

— Saber si todavía sigue con el proyecto "Caronte" — contestó.

Judy lo miró estupefacta y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro…. la respuesta tan directa la aturdió, de todas las cosas que imaginó que Kai le preguntaría esa fue la que nunca esperó.

— ¿Có-cómo sabes de ese proyecto?

— Lo investigué— dijo escueto.

— ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

— Tanto como el V-8M y el Vesubio que suspendiste hace cinco años

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? — preguntó Judy tratando de ganar tiempo.

— Es personal.

—Es un procedimiento riesgoso— dijo Judy derrotada.

— Lo sé— después de una pausa— ¿Qué me dices del proyecto "Memoria bit"? que compartes con el Dr. Callam

Judy se levantó del sillón y empezó a caminar… casi estaba segura que él la había buscado porque quería… bueno no tenía la seguridad pero sospechaba que el procedimiento era para él o alguien cercano. Por su hijo sabía que Kai era muy cuidadoso en sus investigaciones, aunque no lo demostrara, eso significaba que había investigado el asunto pero… ¿Estaría consiente de los riesgos? Se paró frente a él y dijo:

— Me doy cuenta que has investigado. Es correcto yo estuve trabajando en los esos proyectos. Los primeros no tuvieron el éxito necesario para que continuaran tanto económica como científicamente y tocó que reestructurar cada proyecto y desde cero. El Proyecto "Caronte" aún está vigente… lo lleva a cabo un amigo mío quien es muy selectivo con sus pacientes, el de "memoria bit" lo mantengo activo pero como referencia porque nos mantenemos en contacto e intercambiamos información con el Dr. Callam. Pero es necesario señalarte que existe un riesgo muy elevado de pérdida de la memoria y de distorsión de recuerdos, además de no tener un índice aceptable de éxito tanto en humanos como en bestias bit—dijo pensando disuadir al chico.

Mientras ella hablaba el chico ruso la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y en más de una ocasión bajó la vista pero no dejó de prestarle atención… aunque la científica lo dudaba.

— Omitiste indicar el riesgo futuro de incapacidad de retención y almacenamiento de la memoria reciente, riesgos aplicables con variantes en las bestias bit; además el índice que manejas no es exacto…. Porque solo son conjeturas basadas en simulacros por computadora y una que otra prueba que no establecen un margen confiable—dijo despacio pero con voz clara.

Otro silencio se produjo, ella estaba aterrada. Calculó mal los datos que manejaba el chico… pero no estaba vencida… el problema era que Kai tampoco.

— ¿Puedes conseguirme una cita con tu amigo? — continuó el muchacho sin cambiar el serio tono de su voz.

— ¿Es para ti, verdad?

— Si lo fuera… ¿dejarías de ayudarme? — contestó con su tranquilidad habitual.

— Nunca dije que te ayudaría—"_Esta dicho__…__ eso debería bastar para detenerlo un poco__"-_ Pensaba Judy

— ¿Te niegas a ayudarme? — preguntó Kai entrecerrando sus ojos.

— No estás en condiciones de entender el alcance de ese procedimiento y esta discusión. Tu información basada en proyectos es extensa, lo admito pero inadecuada… en todo caso no tienes la capacidad para comprender las consecuencias del mismo aunque estés decidido y te recuerdo que eres menor de edad.

— No me ofendas…— dijo sin alzar la voz pero en una forma tan helada que la intimidó, no obstante que aún se encontraba sentado y ella parada. — El que no me mantenga en una computadora día y noche no me convierte en un ignorante… sé donde buscar…lo-que-necesito—y continuó irónico—Respecto a ser menor de edad… tengo una autorización firmada por mi abuelo donde te permite o a tu amigo el "tratamiento" —dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Judy quedó tensa… la mirada que le dirigió Kai la tenía como una serpiente a un pájaro… era fría y dura, sin poder evitarlo sintió miedo… pero también asombro. Ahora entendía porque Max lo admiraba y… temía. Había algo en ese chico que atraía pero al mismo tiempo alejaba… pensó en su hijo, en esa ternura que inspiraba… en la calidez de Tyson, en la amabilidad de Ray y la simpatía del pequeño genio. Agradeció al cierlo que Kai no fuera su hijo, estaba segura que nunca habría podido lidiar con él.

—Entonces no te importará que consulte con Bush-Company, Meyer, Matto, Toijin-Levnok o Mister-Ambrossie ¿verdad? — continuó con aparente indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba furioso y sus ojos no disimulaban la ira que sentía.

— ¿Tú… tú sabes de ellos? — preguntó asustada.

— Si

— Entonces si sabías de ellos ¿por qué viniste conmigo? — dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Quiero resultados… y verdades… estoy cansado de engaños a cambio de dinero o… venganza— dijo Kai con una indiferencia que nuevamente la sorprendió.

—A qué te refieres.

Kai levantó la vista para verla a los ojos… evaluando qué tanto sabía o que tanto quería ocultar. Alzándose de hombros le dijo:

— ¿Quieres decir que ignoras que Edward Meyer y Kirotu Matto juraron vengarse de Voltaire porque el viejo una vez cerró los laboratorios de Levnok y boicoteó los de Meyer-Petz? — preguntó cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro a otro lado agregó— No juegues Judy… no tengo tiempo y ya no tengo paciencia. — dijo mientras movía su cabeza como negándose a creer que ella lo ignoraba.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Si fuera con ellos no dudarían en "ayudarme" para molestar a mi abuelo… respecto a los otros es suficiente pagarles una estimable suma de dinero para "modificar" sus escrúpulos.

— Pero tu abuelo controla tu dinero.

— Una parte… la de mi padre. Tengo recursos independientes… de los que no pienso hablar— dijo cortante.

Al ver que la mujer no respondía suspiró y agradeciendo con palabras secas se dispuso a marcharse… en eso se oyeron los pasos de Max que pedía permiso para entrar… en sus manos traía una bandeja con la fruta y el té solicitado.

— Kai… espera— dijo Judy al ver que el chico ruso se levantaba— no vayas… con ellos… espera hasta mañana… ahora es muy tarde para llamar a Alex… veré que puedo hacer.

Max oyó únicamente esto último… quedó sorprendido por las palabras y la forma en que las dijo su mamá… miraba a uno y otro, vio a Kai asentir con su cabeza.

— Gracias… — y al ver a Max, agregó—se discreta—y dando las buenas noches se dirigió al cuarto del rubio.

— ¿Mamá? — interrogó Max al quedarse solos— ¿Estás bien?

— Que bueno que llegaste… realmente necesito este té— dijo ignorando la segunda pregunta y tomando con manos temblorosas la taza.

°°°°°°°°°

Bah, otro capi más… ¿sugerencias?

Oh… lo olvidaba una pregunta… ¿quieren que aparezca Daichí o no? Y si quieren a Rick porque Kai y Max irán al laboratorio de Judy. Tengo dificultades para decidirme, y me gustaría su opinión franca y directa.


	3. Chapter 3  “Un secreto compartido”

**Capítulo 3**

"**Un secreto compartido"**

**°°°**

Max decidió irse a dormir. Había sido tiempo perdido tratar de obtener respuestas de su mamá, ella ignoró toda tentativa indirecta ni que decir de la directa. Tendría que preguntarle a Kai y eso definitivamente sería más difícil. Al llegar a la habitación encontró la luz de su lámpara encendida con poca intensidad y a su amigo profundamente dormido. Sin duda estaba fatigado porque no sintió cuando Max entró ¿o si?

Encogiéndose de hombros el chico rubio decidió imitar al chico ruso, aunque tardó un poco en conciliar el sueño. Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza respecto a la extraña visita de su amigo y la reacción de su mamá. Había venido a pasar unos días con su mamá, no recordaba que Kai hubiera hablado de viajar a EUA, de alguna forma se sintió preocupado, no encontraba la forma de preguntarle… y se durmió.

Un rayo de sol hizo que Max despertara. Vio el reloj eran las 6:40 am. Al incorporarse descubrió que Kai no se encontraba, eso hizo que se despabilara por completo, saltando de la cama decidió buscarlo, no podía irse lejos puesto que sus cosas estaban en la silla. Pero no estaba en la sala ni en el estudio o en el baño, tampoco en el comedor ni en la cocina. ¿Dónde se había metido?... súbitamente recordó la pequeña terraza del apartamento. Ahí lo encontró haciendo ejercicio.

— Buenos días Kai.

— Buenos días— le contestó levantándose. — ¿Hice ruido?

— No… pero me sorprendió no encontrarte… creí que el cambio de horarios te afectaría.

Kai solo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Hace mucho que te despertarte?

— Algo. No pude salir a correr— pero no le dijo a Max que pensó en usar las escaleras de emergencia y saltar de apartamento en apartamento pero consideró que no era conveniente darle oportunidad a Judy de negarse.

— Lo siento… debí dejarte la llave cerca... pero cuando llegué al cuarto estabas dormido y no quise molestarte.

— ¿Tardará mucho tu mamá?

— Los sábados se levanta un poco después de las 8, no tiene que ir al laboratorio… — vio como su amigo hizo una mueca de disgusto, aunque trató de reprimirla—esteeee… a unas calles se encuentra un parque… si gustas podríamos ir a practicar un poco.

Kai se encogió de hombros, no le agradaba esperar tanto para obtener una respuesta, pero estaba visto que nada lograría… y ya estaba harto de estar en un lugar tan pequeño… el ofrecimiento de Max era quizás la única solución a una espera larga y ese encierro.

— ¿Prefieres dormir? Aún es temprano para ti… puedo salir solo— dijo Kai al ver que Max se tallaba los ojos.

— Me gustaría acompañarte… si no te molesta.

— Mmmm. ¿Tardarás mucho?

— Solo me cambio… puedes adelantarte si lo deseas.

— No. Aguardo.

°°°

El recorrido al parque lo hicieron en silencio. El rubio tenía dificultades para conversar con Kai… Llegaron a un pequeño parque, solamente unos cuantos corredores se observaban practicar, el resto de la bulliciosa ciudad aún disfrutaba del sábado.

Era un parque de considerables dimensiones, juegos infantiles, árboles, jardines con bancas y caminos empedrados. Un lugar tranquilo que logró hacer sentir bien a Kai. Max se dio cuenta de eso y sugirió que empezaran a practicar.

Kai quedó gratamente sorprendido de la forma en que Max manejaba su blade, sin duda había mejorado mucho después del encuentro con Bega. Seguía siendo un blader defensivo, pero sus ataques se habían vuelto no solo más directos sino también fuertes.

A su vez, Max notó que los ataques de Kai eran más elaborados, no era su estilo pero ello no dejaba de ser un desafio. Hubo un momento en el cual pareció que vencería a Kai pero éste logró quebrar la defensa y casi enviarlo fuera… cosa que pasó en el segundo golpe.

— Bien Max.

— Has cambiado tu forma de luchar. ¿verdad?

— Estoy experimentando.

— ¡Vaya… eso es nuevo¿Por qué?

Kai no contestó.

Durante un rato Max respetó ese silencio, y vio como una pareja de ancianos caminaba por un sendero muy conocido… sonrió recordando algo muy especial, a juzgar por la sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? este siempre fue mi lugar favorito. — mismo silencio aunque si había atención— cuando era pequeño con papá veníamos cada tarde a esperar a que mamá saliera del trabajo… los tres nos ibamos por ese camino a mi casa— dijo señalando un camino que bordeaba los juegos infantiles que seguía por el parque— fue una época muy feliz— dijo mientras sonreía melancolicamente.

— Pero tu casa queda para el otro lado— rebatió Kai.

— No me refiero al apartamento de mi mamá sino a mi casa.

Max sonrió… — ¿ves aquella casa amarilla de la izquierada?

— ¿La de dos niveles?

— Si… esa es mi casa. Actualmente se encuentra alquilada, ahí viviamos los tres… mamá dijo que era muy grande para nosotros y por eso nos trasladamos a un apartamento.— sin poderlo evitar suspiró… — antes venía casi todos los días…. me dolió dejarla, por eso fui a Japón… habían muchos recuerdos… buenos y malos.

— ¿aún la visitas?

— Rara vez.

Ahora fue Max quien se quedó en silencio, recordando… soñando y pensando en su pasado, presente y futuro. Kai respetó eso, pero una duda rondaba en su cabeza -'¿_le contaría Judy algo?'-_

Esa noche sintió cuando Max llegó a dormir, se había tardado mucho, pensó preguntarle pero lo descartó. Simuló estar dormido… pasó algún tiempo y finalmente la fatiga le venció mucho después que a Max.

— ¿Por qué me lo contaste?— preguntó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio, éste lo miró directamente antes de contestarle.

— No lo sé…— su mirada era límpida y sincera, aunque algo avergonzada de su impulsividad — a decir verdad eres el primero a quien se lo cuento… ni mi mamá sabe que aún vengo aquí.

— ¿Quieres ir a verla?

— Si.

Empezaron a caminar, realmente era un senderito muy agradable. La casa era diferente al resto… un estilo mezclado, una casa de dos niveles, con un balcón en el segundo pero no de concreto sino de hierro forjado con motivos muy latinos, los acabados eran de teja, el amarillo que de lejos se miraba firme ahí era como manchado que le daba una sensación de casa antiguaamplio jardín y patio; además de una fuente en el jardín.

— Es bonita.

— Si, era de una pareja de españoles… sin duda por eso es ese estilo tan diferente al resto. Aún conserva sus muebles originales y otros que adquirieron mis padres. El único cambio fue que al caerse un rosal mi padre sembró un árbol muy especial.

— ¿El cerezo?

— Si… ¿cómo lo sabes?

— No es una tendencia española.

— Bueno, tienes razón, cuando papá lo trajo desde Japón, recuerdo que mamá se burló, dijo que ese arbol no sobreviviriá aquí después de tan largo viaje ¡si vieras como bajó! una ramita y un par de hojas. Recuerdo que le consoló en el aeropuerto y le prometió comprarle otra de aquí. Mi papá se negó, era un retoño del árbol de la abuela Som. Lo gracioso es que aún sigue ahí… fuerte y cubierto de flores… irónico… sobrevivió más que mi hogar…

— Max….

— Este año dará mucha fruta. La señora López siempre me deja cortar algunas cerezas. Si estás por aquí te daré a probar… son exquisitas, dulces y jugosas…

— ¿Max?

— Bah… siempre he dicho que la esperanza queda — dijo sonriendo— por eso el verde es mi color favorito.

— ¿Crees que volverán a ser familia?

Max le vió de frente, su mirada no era triste y su voz aunque dulce fue firme, sin vacilación… sin dudas…— Pero Kai, nunca hemos dejado de serlo, somos una familia, quizá no vivamos juntos o compartamos cosas como antes, pero siempre están cuando los necesito… cuando nos necesitamos.

El chico de la mirado rubí sonrió levemente al oír la determinación del rubio, estaba sorprendido de la fuerza, confianza y fe de Max. Si antes sintió lástima ahora era respeto.

— ¿Continuamos con la práctica?— preguntó Max.

— Vamos.

°°°

La práctica siguió un par de horas, cuando Max se rió por un particular sonido que hizo que se desconcentrara y Dranzer mandara a Dracil fuera del plato.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Max.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Iba a contestar cuando un gruñido más fuerte que el anterior se dejó oír dentro de Max.

— Regresemos— dijo y llamó a Dranzer.

°°°

El regreso fue silencioso. Kai estaba muy pensativo, la confesión de Max le sorprendió casi tanto como la reacción de éste. Sabía que Judy vivía en EUA a diferencia del padre que permanecía en Japón. - '_estarían divorciados¿separados?_'- pero mentalmente se reprendió por su curiosidad. Él nunca permitía que nadie se entrometiera en vida personal. -'¿_Tenía derecho a meterse en la vida de otros?_'- NO. Esa fue su respuesta. Acalló las preguntas, las dudas, pero no por mucho tiempo. "…habían muchos recuerdos… buenos y malos…" eran las palabras que Max había pronunciado, no había amargura, quizá algo de tristeza pero definitivamente no odio, dolor o desesperanza. Comparó su caso… hasta consideró por un par de segundos retribuir esa confianza, porque reconocía que Max contó algo muy personal y al parecer doloroso, porque una sombra de tristeza apareció en sus ojos azules, pero esa nube desapareció dando lugar al sol que iluminó su mirada… así como empujada por el viento de la esperanza… '_Ja esperanza…'- _pensó- '_¿qué podría contar¿mi vida en la abadía, con Boris o con Voltaire? o sí perfecto para noche de espantos o para amargarle su día_'. No supo porqué quiza por el silencio pero olvidó que Max estaba a su lado y suspiró.

— ¿Pasa algo?— preguntó preocupado Max.

— Nada— contestó con voz neutra, pero Max no le creyó.

°°°

—¡Mamá! ya volvimos— gritó Max. Pero solo el silencio contestó.— Qué extraño ¿estará dormida?— dijo algo preocupado.— Quizá debí dejarle una nota.

— Yo lo hice— dijo Kai— y ella también.

Max giró la cabeza sorprendido, no esperaba eso de Kai.

— ¿eh?

— Nota, ahí— dijo Kai mientras señalaba un papel blanco dejado sobre la mesita de la sala de estar.

°°°

_Querido Maxie._

_Recibí una llamada de Emily, tengo que ir a ver que ocurre. Después de desayunar ven al laboratorio y trae a Kai, creo que le tengo noticias._

_Mamá._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Por ahora hasta aquí. Confieso que me tardé más de lo previsto para este capítulo. Gracias en especial a Bladz-liska, Eliodoto, Sky d, Ginny -flor de cerezo- Jim Mizuhara y Umineko por su apoyo en este fic.

En el otro… irán al laboratorio de Judy… y otra sorpresita.

Saludoooooooooosss


	4. Chapter 4  “¿Interés o amistad?”

**Capítulo 3**

"**¿Interés o amistad?"**

**°°°**

Max volvió a leer la nota dejada por Judy. Resopló molesto y murmuró algo como "dijo que esta vez la pasaríamos juntos". Repentinamente recordó que no estaba solo.

— "Fue al laboratorio" — dijo sonriendo, aunque no pudo evitar que su voz sonara decepcionada— "dice que después de desayunar lleguemos" — Kai levantó la ceja incrédulo por lo que agregó con rapidez— "dice que quizá te tiene noticias".

Kai solo asintió.

— "¿Es sobre tu blade?"

— "No"

— "¿En…?"— Sin duda Max iba a agregar algo cuando un "GRRRRMSRR" se escuchó haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.— "Lo siento… Eh… será mejor que desayunemos… puedes usar mi baño mientras preparo el desayuno… hay toallas en el armario del pasillo".

— "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

— "No" — dijo suavemente y una media sonrisa — "…no es la primera vez que lo hago".

El chico mayor no agregó nada, pues entendió que Max quería estar solo y respetó eso. Abrió el armario del pasillo y cogió una toalla para luego dirigirse al baño

Mientras tomaba la ducha pensó en la situación de Max, era obvio que estaba molesto por la nota, hasta pensó que su presencia incomodaba al rubio, -'_quizà fui inoportuno… pero no sabía que estaba aquí… ya no puedo remediarlo, sin embargo… estoy seguro que es otra cosa quizá si…_'- y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a lo ocurrido en el paseo.

— "NO ME INCUMBE" — dijo en voz baja mientras sacudía con energía su cabeza, tanto para quitarse el exceso de agua como para hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Al regresar a la habitación revisó su bolsa –'_ya no tengo ropa limpia'_- pensó mientras metía la sucia en una bolsa plática. –'_tendré que pedirle a Max que me preste su lavadora o comprar nueva'._

Al regresar a la cocina encontró la mesita del desayunador arreglada, sobre ella leche, mantequilla, jalea y cereal y sintió un apetitoso olor a ¿pan recién hecho?

— "Oh creí que tardarías más… si tienes paciencia en cinco minutos estará el pan" — dijo el rubio a su espalda mientras batallaba con un sartén y algo que parecía un revoltijo de huevos.

— "Viniste ayer"

— "Si"

— "¿Viniste de Japón?"

— "No"

Max parpadeó… al parecer Kai volvía a sus monosílabos, raro no parecía que estuviera de mal humor, sonrió pensando que ni Tyson estaba molestándolo.

— "¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?" — insistió el rubio para tratar de sacarle otra palabra.

— "Bien"

— "¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?"

— "No lo sé" — dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando a otro lado.

Max suspiró derrotado era evidente que el ruso no estaba dispuesto a trabar una conversación… así que optó por guardar silencio. No era que le molestara pero eso le obligaba a pensar y era lo último que quería – (Ehhh que no es Tyson, solo que el tema que giraba en su cabeza era Judy)-.

Quince minutos después ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, comían en silencio cada uno embebido en sus propios pensamientos.

— "¿Quieres más?" — preguntó Max al ver ya vacío el plato de su amigo y eso que se sirvió él mismo y poco.

— "No".

— "Puedo hacerte otra cosa si no te gustó…"

— "No es necesario… es suficiente".

— "Oh… bien" — dijo Max con algo de pesar.

Kai dirigió una mirada al chico al escuchar el tono… Sin poderlo evitar se sintió incómodo, la comida no estaba mal, el problema era que nunca comía mucho… Pero esta consciente que Max se esmeró en la preparación del desayuno. Lo pensó pero estaba seguro que no lograría pasar otro bocado.

— "No como mucho…" — se oyó decir.

Max levantó la cabeza… eso si era extraño, Kai nunca daba explicaciones, aunque había cambiado en esos tres años, seguía siendo silencioso y renuente a contar sobre su vida personal o su pasado… pero era más comunicativo y accesible, salvo cuando estaba preocupado o molesto volvía a sus monosílabos, como lo ocurrido durante la cena.

— "Descuida. Está bien" — contestó Max con un sonrisa sincera.

Después de ordenar la cocina estaban listos para ir al laboratorio donde trabajaba Judy. Varios taxis pasaron frente a ellos y Max no hizo señas de querer pararlos. Kai se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, solo lo siguió. Terminaron llegando a una estación, estaban por bajar las escaleras cuando Kai creyó conveniente hablar.

— "Puedo pagar el taxi"

Max no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el ofrecimiento — "No, no es eso… solo… quiero darle tiempo a mi mamá para que termine en el laboratorio…quedamos en que hoy iríamos a comer… hace tiempo que no lo hacemos juntos y…" — abruptamente pausó recordando que estaba con Kai — "Pero puedes venir con nosotros… no hay problema".

— "No es necesario"

— "Lo siento no quise que pareciera que no quiero que nos acompañes, no era esa mi intención"

— "Descuida… no lo pensé así" — y sin más bajó los escalones.

ººº

En el camino no tuvieron contratiempos, usualmente Max no viajaba en metro pero no le era desconocido. Sabía en qué estación viajaba, porque a Rick le agradaba y… no tenía más remedio que acompañarlo.

En una de las paradas subió un grupo de chicas, eran muy bonitas y formaban un grupo interesante, algo bulliciosas, eso si muy vistosas de cabellos de diferentes todos y largos pero todos oscuros y ondulados… su risa era no solo contagiosa sino agradable. Era claro que hablaban otro idioma, porque Max no entendió nada de lo que platicaban, de alguna forma lo lamentaba… sus rostros denunciaban su ascendencia latina.

Por otro lado estaba claro que ellos tampoco pasaron desapercibidos para las chicas. Eso lo demostraban sus gestos y miradas que hicieron que Max se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza aunque no por ello dejó de mirarlas de reojo, observó a Kai, éste parecía no prestar importancia al hecho que también era parte del escrutinio de las féminas

— "Vamos Ana se más discreta, ya deja de mirarlos, tú también Caro"

— "¿Por qué?" — reclamaron entre risas las mencionadas.

— "Los dos están guapísimos… además cuando me invitaste a venir me dijiste que me llevarías a conocer… y estos dos están para conocerlos más" — dijo riéndose otra vez la llamada Carolina.

— "Si… pero a conocer lugares turísticos" — recalcó la prima de nombre Lourdes o Lou como le dicen sus amigas.

— "¿Y? eso incluye monumentos y el alto lo es… ¿estás de acuerdo Bea?"

— "Estoy de acuerdo con tu prima, Lou" — miró aunque algo más discreta que Ana y Caro, eso significaba que los miraba con una sonrisa — "aunque a mi me gustan más los gringuitos, en especial ese lindo rubio" — dijo Beatriz.

— "Ahhhhh son imposibles" — dijo resignada Lourdes aunque no por eso dejó de echar una miradita.

— ¿Quién le gusta el gringuito de ojos azules?"

Se levantaron todas las manos…

— "Jeje" — se rió Carolina — "Ya no puedes negar que lo _notaste_ y hasta viste sus ojos eh eh"

— "Mira muchachita impertinente… respeta que soy mayor… por cierto creí que te gustaba tu _monumento"_

— "No digo que no" — dijo con un guiño que hizo que la prima mayor moviera la cabeza con desconsuelo ante la _discreción_ de su pariente — "Tú preguntaste a quien le gusta el gringuito no a quien prefieren"

— "De acuerdo… ¿a quien le gusta el alto?" — preguntó y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver las mismas manos levantándose.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, y ella se unió a las mismas. Suspiró en verdad ambos chicos estaban para observarlos con detalle… en especial el "monumento" como le llamó su prima.

— "¿Y si les hablamos?" — sugirió Bea.

— "No creo que hablen español"

— "Bah el idioma no es barrera… en todo caso tú hablas inglés al igual que yo, Caro un poco francés y Ana bueno lo que sea que hable porque inglés no es… eso es seguro" — dijo logrando una mirada de enojo y risas generales.

Caro suspiró… las otras se le quedaron viendo… no sabían si reír o llorar de pena al verla… y oírla

— "Está guapo… a él si me lo llevaría de recuerdo" — le oyeron suspirar otra vez.

— "Eh baja de las nubes… en todo caso… no pasaría la aduana… pero lo puedes dejar… a mí… prometo cuidarlo bien" — dijo fijando su vista en Kai — "A mí en verdad me gustaría ver sus ojos… ya sabes tengo delirio por los ojos verdes… y él los ha de tener de ese color" — dijo Ana.

— "Siiiii" — chilló Caro— "quiero ver sus ojos… deben ser tan lindos como el resto de él.

— "Más formalidad o ya no las vuelvo a sacar… me va a matar mi tía cuando le regrese a esta muchachita con nubes en la cabeza" — dijo al ver a la "primita" mirando embobada a los chicos — "en todo caso no creo que nos pongan atención".

— "¡Eh! pero si mi lindo gringuito está más rojo que un tomate" — observó acertadamente Beatriz.

— "Bah yo creo que son novios" — dijo tratando de bajar a sus despotricadas huestes a tierra firme.

— "Ehhh NOOOOOO!!!! ESO SI QUE NO!!!!!" — gritó Caro cayéndose de su nube (y por como estaba alta tremendo choque que se dio).

— "Vamos no seas así ¿que ya le preguntaste?" — preguntó también molesta Bea.

— "No pero lo puedo hacer ahora" — se volvió un poco, sin acercarse por supuesto, y habló con voz clara — "¿Ustedes son novios?"

— "No ¿y ustedes?"

Esa voz ronca y profunda hizo que enmudecieran en un segundo y en los dos siguientes que enrojecieran hasta la raíz del cabello.

Las disculpas no se hicieron esperar… estaban avergonzadísimas… se deshicieron en disculpas… en español claro. Max estaba sorprendido y algo envidioso al ver como las chicas platicaban (neh se disculpaban) con Kai… (Porque éste no habló), su naturaleza tímida frente a tantas chicas le impidió decir algo o por lo menos indicarles que él no hablaba español y no entendía.

La velocidad disminuyó anunciando la próxima parada. En eso las puertas se abrieron indicando la parada. Las chicas se miraron aùn rojas de vergüenza, disculpándose nuevamente y anunciando que tenían que bajar. Lourdes tomó una decisión, se acercó a Kai, le susurró algo en el oído (innecesario porque ni a gritos hubiera entendido Max) y le entregó un papelito.

— "Lo pensaré" — dijo serio.

Ellas se despidieron, aùn ruborizadas pero siempre lindas y sonrientes.

— "¿Kai?" — se oyó decir a Max, mientras éste volvía a su posición original, es decir con los brazos cruzados, aunque ahora no cerró los ojos.

— "¿Kai?" — insistió Max… Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

ºººººººº

En silencio llegaron al laboratorio de Judy, no tuvieron mayores problemas para entrar. Al final del pasillo se encontraron con Emily, no estaba sorprendida de ver a Kai, eso solo significaba que su visita había sido anunciada, situación que no agradó a Kai, pero lo disimuló sin problemas.

— "Hey hola chicos, bienvenidos".

— "Gracias Emily. ¿Dónde está mamá?"

— "En el laboratorio A, tratando de resolver un problema con los técnicos, te sugiero que no la molestes si quieres que salga rápido, ya sabes como es" — dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y dirigiéndose a Kai — "Me alegro que estén los dos así podrían ayudarme a probar los nuevos blades" — y sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta — "¿Vienen?" — y siguió caminando.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron, Max porque no era costumbre de la chica ser tan… mmm ¿_Kailiana_?, por su parte el bicolor por ese encuentro tan inusual, considerando que no la trataba mucho no recordaba que fuera así.

Emily les informó que la mamá de Max tardaría en salir… Kai se encogió de hombros algo fastidiado… no perdía nada con observar… -'_Quien sabe talvez sea interesante'_- pensó mientras seguía a la chica.

Como lo supuso los guió a un plato de blades, rodeado de sensores, cámaras y un mil cosas tecnológicas que entusiasmarían a Kenny… pero no a él.

— "Como verán este es el nuevo modelo" — explicaba la chica mientras les enseñaba un pequeño blade de color azul, es una versión mejorada del creado por Kenny pero más liviano y más poderoso… y será su primera prueba en batalla real… por eso con Judy pensamos que…" — pero fue interrumpida.

Tres chicos se presentaron con más bulla que las jovencitas latinas… uno con uniforme de baloncesto, otro con una gorra de béisbol y un tercero con un balón ovalado. Ni más ni menos que el resto del equipo de los PPB ALL STAR, bueno faltaba uno.

— "¿Qué hay Max?" — exclamó Eddy

— "Hey Max… Oh ¿Kai? — dijo Steve con cara de sorprendido al ver a tan inusual visita.

— "Hey hola, Maxi, hola Kai" — saludó Michael.

—"Hola chicos" — correspondió Max en tanto Kai movió la cabeza a otro lado con su conocida cortesía.

— "Oye Em no nos dijiste que vendría también Kai a ayudar" – dijo Eddy que tampoco lo creía.

— "Hm"

— "Siempre tan comunicativo ¿eh Kai?" — comentó Michael y sonrió al ver que no recibió respuesta — "Vamos será entretenido"

— "¿Quieres ver o participar?" — preguntó Emily a Kai.

— "Quien usará el blade?" — preguntó a su vez

— "Yo" — contestó el siempre humilde Michael.

— "En ese caso prefiero ver... será menos aburrido" — contestó a Emily.

Michael iba sin duda a contestar algo desagradable cuando Max propuso que él participaría. Mientras Steve y Eddy permanecían cerca, Emily sugirió a Kai que la acompañara en el piso superior para observar desde otro ángulo. Kai la siguió.

— "…Como te diste cuenta el sistema Hard metal sigue siendo la base, éste" — dijo mientras sacaba un blade rojo de su bata y se lo entregaba a Kai — "es otro de los prototipos, estamos buscando adaptarlo a nuestras necesidades… debo confesar que aùn existen algunas dificultades… y te agradecería que lo mantuvieras en secreto".

Kai alzó una ceja…

— "Eres de los nuestros así que no tengo inconveniente en decírtelo" — dijo con una sonrisa —"lo demostraste y quería darte las gracias… sin ti se que no hubiéramos podido derrotar a BEGA" — Kai no contestó, pero a Emily no le molestó… sencillamente se sentó y empezó a teclear su computadora.

Kai la observó un momento e hizo una mueca a modo de sonrisa… que fue captada por la chica.

— "¿Qué te hace gracia?" — preguntó.

El chico pensó un segundo antes de responder con la verdad — "Me recordaste a Kenny" — dijo con su voz seria y fría.

En esta ocasión la chica no se sintió ofendida y esbozó una extraña sonrisa… quizá más extraña que la de Kai.

— "Te dije que te cambiarían ¿recuerdas?" — dijo con suavidad.

Kai se estremeció… no dijo nada pero su silencio fue más elocuente que si hubiera dicho algo… porque recordó cuando conoció a la chica de lentes… y su comentario era cierto.

Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en la batalla.

Michel en verdad había mejorado, notaba que Max tenía algunas dificultades, pero recordando su encuentro en el parque sabía que tenía más de una oportunidad para ganarle. Tomó el blade rojo de la mesa y lo miró detenidamente… lo giró… y sonrió.

Las voces de Steve y Eddy se oían animando a uno y otro y en verdad que la batalla era increíble, el águila frente a una tortuga… parecía risible pensar que en otra situación la pobre tortuga llevaría las de perder pero eran bestias bit y no era el caso. Un giro que hizo el blade de Michael interesó sobremanera a Kai.

— "Creo que no es el mejor día para Max" — comentó Emily… — "Disculparas el que no sea imparcial en este caso pero mi trabajo es lograr resultados" — dijo a Kai y empezó a dar instrucciones a Michael por el audífono.

El chico se quedó pensativo… en verdad las instrucciones lograron que el blade de Michael hiciera tambalear a Dracil. Emily se dio cuenta de las miradas de Kai…a ambos luchadores… - '_quizás'_ – pensó y agregó — "¿Crees realmente que Max tenga una oportunidad?" — dijo tratando que su voz sonara retadora (aunque eso no era difícil).

— "Si".

Pero como para contradecirlo un golpe hizo que el blade de Max saliera de la pista. Michael estaba que no cabía de gusto y así lo anunciaba… Max solo sonrió.

— "¿Quieres probar tu teoría?" — retó Emily.

— "Si".

Ambos bajaron al plato, fue cuando la chica anunció que Kai había dicho que demostraría que el blade "tornado de acero" no era tan bueno ni Michael tampoco. (Eso no lo dijo Kai pero Emily y yo creemos que es lo mejor para azuzar a Michael).

Kai no dijo nada y buscó a Max… fueron a hablar un poco alejados…

— "¿Estás listo Kai?" — dijo un ya picado Michael — "Siempre desee tener la oportunidad de poder derrotarte" — comentó sonriendo con petulancia.

Un "hm" salió de los labios de Kai y Max subió al plato.

— "Hey espera… Emily dijo que demostrarías que eres mejor" — protestó Steve al ver quien enfrentaría a su capitán.

— "Dije" — Recalcó Kai — "Que Max podría derrotar su _**nuevo **_blade…o ¿no te sientes capaz Michael?"

— "¿Estás ciego?!!! Ya lo derroté"

La mirada y sonrisa de Kai era una clara burla y provocación… el resto de los PPB ALL STAR dudaron… aunque sabían que Michel era bueno no olvidaban quien era Kai y al parecer Michael si lo había olvidado.

— "No importa Kai" — concilió Max.

— "A mi si" — saltó Emily — "Michael, necesito ver esos datos… y puedes enfrentarte a Kai luego… estoy segura" — dijo la chica — "Ven tengo que darte nuevas instrucciones".

Así empezó una nueva batalla… todos ocuparon sus lugares… Emily sonreía satisfecha… era cierto que Max estaba resistiendo bien pero Michael estaba dando batalla y no solo eso, parecía que sería el mismo resultado. Le dio nuevas instrucciones al beisbolista… convencida que sería el último ataque.

— "Ahora Max… utiliza el giro inverso y tu estrategia del parque" — oyó decir a Kai.

Max asintió… un choque… luces y luego un blade fuera del plato… un blade azul. Los PPB AL STAR no lo creían y la chica menos. Miró a Kai, quien bajaba tranquilamente…

— "¿Pp-ero como¿Emily… qué pasó?" — interrogaba (y reclamaba) un ya no altanero Michel mientras el resto se reía de su cara y felicitaban a Max.

La chica no lo podía creer, revisaba una y otra vez el video y los datos… no coincidían… ¿Cómo¿Por qué?

— "Kai… ¿que hiciste¿Cómo lo hizo Max?" — preguntaba Emily mientras revisaba por tercera vez el video y los datos — "No es posible".

— "Lo aprendí de Kenny" — dijo sencillamente.

— "¿He??? — levantó la vista… pero ya no explicación.

— "Hola Maxi… chicos" — dijo una timbrada y agradable voz femenina. Judy se acercó a los jóvenes, acarició a su hijo y agregó — "Ven Kai, necesito hablar contigo en privado".

Los otros aún atónitos con lo ocurrido ni chistaron… y vieron alejarse ambas figuras que cerraron la puerta tras si.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº++++++++++++++++ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Jiji… yo otra vez… No me excuso por la tardanza (no tengo con qué) solo me disculpo.

Saludoooooooooosss


	5. Chapter 5 “Sorpresas, recuerdos y… algo

**Capítulo 5**

"**Sorpresas, recuerdos y… algo más"**

**I parte**

**°°°**

— "Kai… aún no me he podido comunicar con mi amigo, no se encuentra aquí sino en Italia, le dejé un mensaje pidiéndole que se comunicara a la brevedad posible". — dijo directa.

— "Hm" — se le quedó viendo, descubriendo que decía la verdad.

— "Tendrás que esperar…"

— "¿Cuánto?"

— "Hasta que se comunique".

Kai guardó silencio unos segundos… - '¿_desistirá?_'- pensó Judy, deseando que así fuera aunque le habían asegurado que le darían el mensaje el mismo día…

— "Esperaré. ¿Puedo hacer una llamada?".

— "Seguro, usa el teléfono de la otra habitación, estarás más tranquilo" — Iba a retirarse cuando — "Kai, puedes quedarte en la casa cuanto gustes... no es necesario que te vayas así podrás enterarte de la respuesta en cuanto me llamé". - '_y te vigilaré_'- se dijo.

El chico lo pensó un momento y asintió, segundos después pasa a la otra habitación. Ella se quedó pensativa. Pero tenía trabajo que hacer si quería salir temprano. Levantó el teléfono que tenía en su escritorio — "Lilan llama a Emily dile que venga, necesito los resultados de las pruebas".

A los pocos minutos llamaron a la puerta, — "Pasa" — dijo la científica. Pero no solo entró Emily sino Max y Michael.

— "¡Necesito hablarte!" — dijeron los tres a un mismo tiempo. Max hizo señas que hablara la chica antes.

— "Será mejor que revises estos datos. No creerás lo que pasó".

Mientras lo hacía Max buscó a Kai, pero no lo encontró. Quería saber dónde estaba pero prefirió esperar hasta que su mamá se desocupara. Judy se sorprendió con los datos recolectados por la chica. Le dirigió una mirada y ella asintió.

— "¿Michael?"

— "Había practicado como ordenaste y seguí las instrucciones de Emily. La primera vez le gané la segunda casi, fue cuando Kai le dijo algo a Max, aún no entiendo como pudo ganarme".

— "¿Qué instrucciones te dio Kai?"

Max sonrió y empezó a decirles el consejo que Kai le dio además del movimiento que había estado practicando. Era divertido ver como Michael gruñía malhumorado porque sin duda debería quedarse practicando otra vez.

— "Bien será mejor que reconfigures la posición, empezaremos a probarla. Espero que no sea un problema"

— "Para nada Judy. Debo confesarte que me sorprendió la observación de Kai... lástima que no trabaje para nosotros" — diciendo eso saludó y se retiró.

— "Michael" — dijo esta vez Judy — "no te alejes mucho, necesito ver los cambios que realice Emily. El joven asintió y salió.

— "¿Qué sucede Max?" — preguntó al notar que su hijo no decía nada y tampoco salió con los otros. — "Oh Max, lo siento lo olvidé. Pero no podré almorzar contigo, mira surgió esto y..."

— "¡Pero lo prometiste!" — saltó impaciente — "Llevo aquí una semana y no hemos podido comer juntos... ¡si no es una cosa es otra!"

— "Entiende Max, es mi trabajo"

— "Siempre lo es" — dijo molesto.

Judy suspiró... era verdad, su trabajo a absorbía. Pero era un proyecto importante, no podía dejarlo solo así, de ello dependía un futuro económico prometedor para Max, era por Max que se sacrificaba tanto quería lo mejor para él ¿Cómo podía hacérselo entender?

Kai apareció en esos momentos, notó el ambiente tan tenso y optó por retirarse sin decir nada.

— "Max..." — empezó Judy — "Kai tiene que quedarse algún tiempo... le ofrecí que podía quedarse con nosotros... pero si te molesta le puedo decir que no, aunque creo que no es necesario...".

— "No mamá, hiciste bien. Yo me encargaré de él... te veo en la noche" — diciendo salió tras su amigo.

— "¡Kai espera!" — gritó Max mientras lo alcanzaba.

Kai paró. No dijo nada, eso hacía más difícil a Max. — "Mi mamá me comentó que tienes que quedarte ¿Es verdad?"

— "Un par de días" — Dijo en voz alta - '_ocurra lo que ocurra_'- pensó.

— "Me gustaría que te quedaras en mi casa" — dijo esperando ver la reacción de su amigo.

— "No es buena idea"

— "Pero..."

— "Es mejor así" — dijo con indiferencia que turbó a Max.

— "¿Qué harás?" — al ver que Kai guardó silencio continuó con amargura — "¿Prefieres quedarte en un hotel solo?..." — pero reaccionó al darse cuenta de qué dijo — "Lo siento mala combinación de palabras. Disculpa. Soy yo quien no quiere estar solo, este proyecto la absorbe mucho... y eso me tiene molesto... je creo que no soy tan maduro como pretendo" — dijo bajando la mirada.

— "Vamos a comer" — _ordenó_ y empezó a caminar seguro que Max le seguiría.

Al principio quedó estático... - _Kai dijo "vamos a comer" ¿Kai Hiwatari?'- _pensó aturdido, sonrió... y se apresuró a seguirlo antes que cambiara de idea, total no todas las veces te invita Kai a comer.

°°°

Viajaron en silencio, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos. El conductor del taxi los miraba insistentemente por el espejo retrovisor. Max sintió esa peculiar mirada, pues iba del lado izquierdo. Nada, pensó que fue su imaginación, en eso reparó que llevaban un buen rato de viaje. Miró a su compañero y se dio cuenta que aunque tenía la vista en la ventana, realmente no le prestaba atención.

— "¿Eh... a dónde vamos?"

Silencio.

Max se sintió confundido por la actitud de Kai, muchas dudas rondaban en su cabeza, la visita de Kai, el comportamiento misterioso de su mamá respecto a Kai, esa su inusual amabilidad de su amigo [en lo que cabe – '_¿Qué sucede_¿_Qué pretende?_' – pensó. Sin poderlo evitar recordó la bulliciosa compañía que suponía Tyson, inquieto, entusiasta, alegre, sencillo, dispuesto a iniciar cosas nuevas y no este inesperado y muy callado compañero, cuyo semblante apenas si se lograba asomar alguna emoción; Tyson acertó al bautizarlo como el "príncipe de hielo".

— "Llegamos jóvenes. Joven" — dirigiéndose a Kai — "El resto del recorrido es peatonal" — Kai asintió y pagó el servicio.

— "Disculpe..." — empezó a decir el taxista, esta vez dirigiéndose a Max — "Mi nieta es aficionada al blade y me gustaría pedirle si me firma un autógrafo para ella" — dijo nervioso al ver la mirada del chico alto.

— "Hey seguro... a..."

— "Ileana... gracias"

Max después de firmar se lo pasó a Kai, éste dudó — "...yo no diré nada... por favor" — dijo el taxista. Max sonrió al ver el comportamiento de ambos, pero finalmente Kai accedió a firmar. El taxista musitó un nervioso — "Gracias... muchas gracias... que tengan una buena estancia" — diciendo eso subió al vehículo y se alejó.

— "¿Eh? Kai ¿Dónde estamos?" — el aludido guardó silencio y empezó a caminar, al pobre Max no le tocó otra que seguirlo.

El recorrido empezó. Grupos de personas y puestos de ventas de toda clase se miraban por todos lados. Max miraba con estupefacción donde estaba. Diferentes aromas, colores, idiomas y sonidos se entremezclaban. El joven rubio no asimilaba como terminaron en un lugar donde ni en sueños pensó pisaría Kai, quien por su lado subía de forma alarmante el arrepentimiento porque esa algarabía que le ponía nervioso, aunque nadie lo creería por la serenidad que mostraba su rostro.

— "¡No esperaba esto de ti!" — exclamó Max.

— "Hm" — fue su parca respuesta... – '_yo tampoco'_- fue su reflexión.

— "¡VINIERON!... ¡¡¡eh vengan están aquí!!!!" — fue una explosiva voz que les recibió.

Ya pueden imaginarse la cara de desconcierto del rubio al verse rodeado de tres lindas. Efusivas y parlanchinas chicas y para más señas antiguas compañeras de viaje en el metro.

— "Gracias por venir" — dijo Lourdes apareciendo a la izquierda de Kai — "Nuevamente me disculpo por mis inapropiadas palabras y..."

— "¡¡¡Hiiiii¡Vinieron¡Vinieron!" — gritaba la efusiva Carolina mientra abrazaba a Max y... paraba en seco ante la fría mirada de Kai y la amenazante de su prima.

— "Ahhhh. Me disculpo también... por el comportamiento de mi prima...y mis amigas" — dijo más roja que una manzana al ver como el resto de sus amigas los rodeaban, tan entusiastas como su pariente. Les ofrecían una serie de bocadillos entre frases en inglés y español.

— "¡Basta!" — se impuso una voz — "Gracias" — dijo la misma voz femenina logrando que las chicas se tranquilizaran.

— "Creo que son un poco entusiastas" — comentó Max en el idioma del sol naciente. Kai se cruzó de brazos, ahora si era notorio su arrepentimiento.

Las chicas los miraron boquiabiertas no lo esperaban... bajaron la cabeza confundidas. El siempre caballeroso Max les contestó en inglés.

— "Lo lamento chicas... no es una desquite... pero estoy en desventaja ante tan lindas señoritas... les agradezco..." — Como dudando — "...les agradecemos sus atenciones. Y les agradecería más si hablan en inglés... yo no les entiendo" — dijo con su agradable sonrisa logrando que naciera en sus rostros una igual.

— "Ahora nos presentaremos" — dijo Lourdes — "mi alocada pero alegre prima Carolina Rojas, o Caro" — dijo refiriéndose a la más joven a quien le tradujeron una parte porque chapuceaba un inglés o algo así — "El resto son mis buenas amigas: la de gorra es Ana Salguero, la de trenza es Beatriz Munguía, o Bea, a quienes ya conocen" — y las mencionada sonrieron de oreja a oreja. — "Además, están Lorenza Chapas o Loren, la chica de coleta, Andrea Stokes, la de cabello corto la que se esconde detrás de Caro; y, yo Lourdes Guzmán, para servirles".

— "Genial nosotros somos..."

— "...Max y Kai"— interrumpió previniendo un desliz en su apellido.

El chico rubio que no cabía de las sorpresas que se suscitaba tan inusual comportamiento de su capitán. No definitivamente no era el Kai que conocía... hasta Tyson hubiera quedado sorprendido de él.

— "Vengan les enseñaremos el baratillo"

— "Creí que era un festival" — protestó Ana.

— "Bah es lo mismo" — insinuó Caro.

— "No lo es, en el festival se venden comidas y se disfruta de eventos musicales, concursos y otras actividades culturales..."

— "...y no tan culturales" — y antes que la contradijeran — "Verán aunque somos latinoamericanas y hablamos español..."

— "Castellano" — añadió Bea.

— "No interrumpas... existen algunas diferencias de significación (provincialismos o regionalismos) que cambian un poco, eso crea cierta dificultad pero..." —Loren

— "Lo hacen más divertido" — interrumpió Ana.

— "Compostura... compostura muchachas o solo lograran que se arrepientan de haber venido" — terció Bea, pues sospechaba que "_el monumento"_ estaba irritado.

Es necesario aclarar un par de cositas: Carolina y Lourdes son guatemaltecas, Ana es salvadoreña, Bea es hondureña, Lorenza es mexicana y Andrea media chilena (por mamá), (solamente Caro conserva su nacionalidad de origen). Y lo segundo: Todas se llevan muy bien salvo cuestiones de lenguaje que cada una mantiene sus significado, acento y picardía, provoca algunos roces que terminan en risas.

°°

Empezaron el recorrido, Caro y Ana a cada lado de Max (al principio, porque las traducciones que le hacían a Max lo confundían más), el resto en medio, Kal al final con Lou. Cada chica se turnaba para explicar alguna cosa que le llamaba la atención –y algunas que no- Todas querían ir con Kai, pero el rostro tan serio les disuadió y optaron por compartir a Max, quien no tuvo dificultades en ello hasta...

— "Vengan deben probar los platillos típicos..."

— "¡Pero las artesanías!"

— "Noooo!!! Primero la música".

— "No"

— "Si"

— "Pero esto es mejor"

— "No, esto es mejor"

— "Pero podemos hacer ambas cosas"

— "Claro que..."

El pobre Max era jalado de un lado a otro, sin poder entender enteramente que le decían, no es que se sintiera intimidado pero no quería mostrarse descortés con tan amables chicas. Así levantó la vista mirando suplicante a Kai para que le tradujera...

— "Eh chicas no hagáis que nuestros invitados tengan una mala impresión, lo mejor será empezar con los dul..." — pero fue interrumpida por un movimiento de cabeza de Kai — "Creo que será mejor pedir algo más formal y luego ir a oír a las bandas".

— "¿Qué es?" — preguntó Max al llevarle Bea un plato humeante.

— "Tapado"

— "¿Un abrigo?"

— "No lindo, es un plato de mi tierra hecho con pescado y guineo..."

— "Plátano" — saltó Caro.

— "Ja en tus sueños" — dijo molestándola.

— "Mm está delicioso, tiene un sabor extraño pero nada mal... y sigo sin entender que hablan"

— "Lo sentimos" — dijeron en coro — "descuida nos turnaremos para _aquellas_ que no hablan inglés— dijo Loren mientras Ana la miraba con ganas de matarla... ni que decir de la inquieta Carolina.

— "Ahora prueba esto" — dijo Caro y le llevó un pan con un aroma particular, al ver el movimiento de aprobación añadió — "es pan de coco, lo ideal es comerlo caliente y puedes combinarlo con el tapado".

— "Este es fresco de jamaica o si prefieres hay de suchiles..." — y las conversaciones, igual que las atenciones seguían.

A todo esto Kai disimuladamente fue alejándose no antes de decir en un suave español una recomendación para con Max. Las chicas iban a protestar cuando Lou les hizo una seña que ella se encargaría del alto... ellas lo captaron de inmediato y sin más fueron a sentarse en las bancas esperando que cada banda brindara lo mejor de cada una...

— "Tu amigo es un poco reservado ¿no?" — dijo Bea

— "Si. Tendrán que disculparlo, no es por ustedes"

— "Lástima porque es muy interesante"

— "Es todo un cuero"

— "Y eso que no está en cueros"

— "¿Ah?"

Mientras le intentaban explicar a Max que cuero para una significaba guapo o atractivo y para la otra desnudo o con poquísima ropa empezó la primera banda. Un grupo de jóvenes con amplios sombreros con bordados brillantes, chaquetas y pantalones con los laterales bordados (abotonadura), llevaban una guitarra, un guitarrón, una concertina, un bajo. Era muy bonito oír no solo los instrumentos sino las voces eran agradables y cantaban algo que para muchos será conocida una parte _"...que viva Jalisco palabra de honor"_

Los gritos y aplausos entusiasmaron al rubio que sin entender mucho le agradó la tonada y las vivas de quienes presenciaban el espectáculo. Después de otros actos pasó un instrumento largo, de madera parecía un xilófono, unos señores llevaban unos palitos con algo redondo en la punta (baquetas). A diferencia del primero no cantaron, pero se oía interesante y oyó una desentonada (algo) voz que cantaba "..._ y todos a gozar con la cumbia jalapaneca". _

Las chicas rieron mientras comentaban que mejor se callara para no arruinar el espectáculo. Hizo un gracioso mohín y enseñando el reloj desplazó a Andrea y le decía que le tocaba, ella miró con sus ojitos verdes a quien le quitaba del chico, pero Carolina le dijo en español (que tradujo Bea) que ella era la siguiente en pasar. Andrea sonrió, se puso colorada y corrió a cambiarse porque un grupo le hacía señas.

— "¿Es también un marricachi?"

— "¡¡Eh?? Noooo se dice ma-ri-a-chi, y no es diferente es una marimba y no forma parte del mariachi, es una música distinta — aclaró Beatriz con una amplia sonrisa. — "El mariachi es de México y esta marimba es de Guatemala, aunque también hay en Honduras, El Salvador y México. Verás, en el primer caso es un conjunto de personas que tocan diferentes instrumentos de cuerda y cantan; la marimba puede ser acompañada de instrumentos de cuerda pero en sí es el instrumento de percusión como un piano pero se usan baquetas generalmente no se acompaña de voces solo es instrumental"

En eso apareció Andrea, vestida de forma diferente y en sus manos una especie de flauta, a su lado otras personas con un tambor y un instrumento formado por varias cañitas.

— "Oh Max, ya verás que bonito tocan... y canta..."—empezó a decir Caro pero por la mirada de Max bajó la cabeza avergonzada de su mal ¿inglés?, -lo que sea que dijera- prometiéndose estudiar a conciencia al regresar a Guatemala y fue Loren quien terminó explicando.

— "Es su familia, su mamá, tíos y primos, forma el grupo "Amor andino".

Se oyó la música, era diferente no tan alegre como las representaciones anteriores, era una música melancólica, aunque no por ello dejaba de ser bella.

— "¿Tiene letra?" — preguntó Max.

— "Si, no me la sé toda pero es algo así" — dijo Loren y empezó a traducirla al mismo que cantarla...

" _igual que el cóndor cuando pasa, _

_vivo yo,_

_en libertad,_

_igual que el cóndor viviré _

_o moriré sin negar _

_a mi verdad"._

— "Ja tu voz no es mejor que la mía" — se burló Caro.

— "Por su puesto que no, es superior" — contradijo la otra.

Mientras reñían amistosamente...

— "¿Sabes el resto de la letra?" — preguntó Kai a Lourdes

— "Si pero no es necesario, ahora la cantará la hermana de Andrea, y verás la diferencia" — dijo Beatriz haciendo que tanto Caro como Loren le sacaran la lengua.

Y en verdad la voz de la chiquilla era no solo hermosa sino llegaba al alma. Kai repitió para sí mismo la parte que Bea tradujo a Max y otras dos...

"_Prefiero se un ave, que serpear_

_Y lograr_

_Sin honor_

_Felicidad._

_°°_

_... Si el precio de la gloria hay que pagar_

_siendo vil,_

_siendo ruin..._

_me quedo en mi lugar_

Recordó ciertas actitudes que había tomado... cosas que había hecho... Lourdes giró para ver si necesitaba traducción cuando sorprendió una mirada que se alejaba de ahí... a otro lado... a otro tiempo.

Esta vez Kai... sin decir nada, se levantó y silenciosamente se alejó. Lourdes dudó que hacer, pero fue Andrea quien le hizo un movimiento de cabeza que le indicó por donde y un dedo en el corazón que hacer.

Lo encontró en un pequeño kiosco construido sobre una pequeña loma. Era un lugar tranquilo aunque el sonido de los grupos musicales se oían. Estaba recostado en una de las paredes en su pose usual, sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. Fuera del campo visual a menos que estuviera al mismo nivel.

— "Toma" — le dijo una chica mientras le extendía una bolsa llena de frutos verdes — "Es comestible y de buen sabor... no es un fruta dulce" — eran unos frutos del tamaño del pulgar, rollizos, de color verde y un aroma raro, en lo que sería la cabeza tenía cinco pequeñas protuberancias. — "Se llaman jocotes de corona" — aclaró la chica — "Pruébalos te gustarán".

Kai dudó pero los recibió. La chica se sentó en la primera gradas afuera del kiosco, de espaldas a unos pasos delante de donde él se encontraba recostado. Ella empezó a comer una bolsa similar... en silencio. Pasaron algunos minutos. Ni una palabra, solo oyendo la música. Para alguien con el carácter tan huraño como Kai era de alguna forma una buena compañía. En ese silencio ambos notaron como el resto de las chicas rodeaba de atenciones a cierto rubio cuya mirada buscaba a alguien, que no encontraba.

— "Descuida... estará bien atendido" — dijo la chica volviendo al anterior silencio, siguiendo con la mirada a Max.

Era interesante ver como Max adivinaba la mayoría de veces que le decían. Quizá era más divertido oír como trataba de pronunciar palabras y gozaban tratando de explicarle que significaban y como debían pronunciarse. El rubio las tenía encantadas, era atento, alegre y dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas. Ese era el grupo que más alboroto provocaba (porque lo armaban a lo grande). Parecía que Max estaba contento. En eso apareció Caro con una piñata, cubrieron los ojos del chico y le "guiaban" pero entre tanto entusiasmo le daban instrucciones en un sonoro español logrando que más de una vez se dirigiera en sentido contrario.

— "Qué tramposas" — dijo Lourdes suavemente, más para sí que para el chico que estaba parado atrás de ella.

Lourdes sonreía divertida y de haber girado la vista hubiera descubierto una media sonrisa en el rostro de Kai, que evidenciaba que estaba complacido. Aunque al poco la sonrisa desapareció y volvió nuevamente la total seriedad a su rostro.

— "No pareces muy cómodo aquí. ¿Fue por él que vinieron?" — al ver que el muchacho no contestaba agregó— "¿Tuvo un mal día verdad?"

— "Si".

— "Eres un buen amigo"

Ese comentario dicho como algo bueno logró que Kai volviera a su taciturnidad que contrastaba con la apacibilidad de la chica. Ella notó el cambió y algo más, porque tiempo atrás su el espejo le devolvió una mirada similar... aunque no tan marcada como en el rostro que ahora observaba. Su corazón se encogió de tristeza porque supo que esa mirada de dolor que no solo era profunda sino constante.

— "_El dolor puede quebrar corazones, la melancolía obscurecer miradas, los recuerdos endulzar la tarde o amargar el amanecer, quema tus tristezas, dudas y miedos, resurge a una nueva vida de las cenizas de tu pasado"_

— "¿Eh?"

— "Eso decía mi mamita, bueno mi abuela" — dijo mirando al cielo azul — "Nunca entendí... hasta hace algunos meses..."

Kai no dijo nada.

— "Ven, creo que ambos necesitamos una emoción para sacudir la tristeza" — y le señaló un lugar que al verlo Kai aceptó. Tenía sus dudas... tenía curiosidad no era mala idea después de todo, eso lo decidió y la siguió... por esa "emoción"...

°°°°°

Minutos después ambos se encontraban recuperando el aliento... todavía la respiración de la chica era agitada y entrecortada — "¡Vaya¡Sospeché... que no era tu primera vez... que serías bueno... en esto... no creí que tanto!"

— "Hm"

— "Me parece que podríamos hacerlo más interesante si subimos de nivel. ¿Te atreves?"

— "Vamos"

°°°

Por su lado, aunque contentó Max no entendía porque no encontraba a Kai hasta temía que lo hubiera dejado ahí y se hubiera marchado.

— "¿Han visto a Kai?"

— "La neta no y pensándolo mejor... no he visto a Lou" — respondió Loren, girando la cabeza buscando a ambos jóvenes — "¿Creen que ella...?" — y mirando a las otras chicas quienes le devolvieron una mirada de complicidad.

— "¿Ocurre algo?" — preguntó Max al sorprender ese intercambio de miradas.

— "Este... verás... bueno..." — empezó a decir Bea.

— "Si... eh ¿Max?... digo... bueno pregunto si..."

— "¿Si?"

— "Anda pregúntaselo" — dijo Caro a Andrea, aunque fue notado por Max que no entendió que dijo pero... si el gesto.

— "Max... ¿quetanatleticoestuamigo?"

— "¿Qué?!!!!"

Ahora si estaba empezando a asustarse... y para colmo las chicas no dejaban de parlotear entre ellas en español, con los codos (literalmente), con guiños y miradas.

— "¿Que ocurre?" — interrogó ante esas sospechosas miradas.

Lanzaron un suspiro muy prolongado y señalaron algo detrás de la carpa... nuestro querido muchacho giró y descubrió...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Me tardé un cachito... la escribí, reescribí... y aún no quedo conforme, encima quedó muy largo pero lo compensaré con el otro de menor extensión. Espero que les agrade y por aquello que no pueda hacerlo de otra forma ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Salusoooooooosss y muchos abrazos.


	6. Chapter 6 “Sorpresas, recuerdos y… algo

**Capítulo 6**

"**Sorpresas, recuerdos y… algo más"**

**Parte II**

Max parpadeó un par de veces, giró la cabeza para interrogar a sus acompañantes. Ellas continuaban con la misma manera, es decir miradas entre ellas.

— "Lo sentimos mucho" — se disculpó Loren — "Aunque debe ser muy bueno para que ella esté haciendo eso"

— "¿Qué hacemos?" — preguntó Caro (siempre con traductora) — "La última vez terminó metida en problemas, hasta terminamos llamando una ambulancia para el pobre chico..." — dijo con un suspiro.

— "Descuida estará bien... al parecer está cómodo, no hay porqué molestarlo" — le conformó Bea — "Ya bajarán... total están en el primer nivel"

ooooooooo

Kai había seguido a la chica, en busca de esa emoción. Llegaron al lugar donde fueron recibidos por un joven de unos 22 años.

— "Hola Víctor" — saludó Lou.

Él le guiñó un ojo a la chica a modo de saludo, en tanto Kai siguiendo su costumbre se había quedado un poco alejado, aunque no por ello dejaba mirar con interés el lugar.

— "Se ve mejor que el anterior" — bromeó — "¿Puedo considerarla como visita social?"

— "Temo que no del todo"

— "Me lo temía... aunque siempre eres bienvenida. ¿Dejarás algún chico caminando, niña?" — ya en serio agregó — "Recuerda la última vez".

— "Descuida, creo que llegaremos al segundo nivel" — dijo mientras le señalaba a Kai una estantería.

— "¿Búlder?"

— "Mmm, me gustaría algo más complicado"

Víctor miró la maliciosa sonrisa de la joven; giró la vista a ver a Kai — "¿Quieres que prepare también la bolsa, no?" — dijo mientras evaluaba con más cuidado al muchacho.

— "Si"

— "Él parece ser menor de edad... Por lo menos usen protección mínima ¿si?" — pidió Víctor

Ella sonrió. Y se dirigió a donde estaba Kai esperándola.

— "¿Te ayudo con el cinturón?" — él negó con la cabeza — "Toma" — le dijo — "Víctor me pidió que usaras protección" — "¿Listo?"

— "Siempre"

ooooooooo

Max y las chicas empezaron a caminar para llegar a donde se encontraban sus respectivos amigos. Ellas aún estaban intranquilas por las "locas ideas" de su amiga y miraban con cierta aflicción al rubio. Max aún no creía en lo que Kai se había metido... sabía que era un tanto temerario pero no para tanto.

En eso se encontraron con una chica de larga cabellera rubia. La saludaron cortésmente y preguntaron sobre sus amigos. Aunque para mala suerte... en español.

— "Si, ví a Lou con un chico en la pared gris"— comentó — "Creo que..." — se quedó mirando a Max y esbozando una sonrisa comentó — "...Víctor prepara... ya saben" — diciendo eso se despidió.

Las chicas se miraron y encogiéndose de hombros se sentaron en el césped, esperando que terminaran tan "arriesgados chicos". Max las imitó; ellas parecían algo inquietas.

— "¿Sucede algo?" — preguntó Max.

— "Realmente no. Aunque debo admitir que tu amigo es bastante bueno" — comentó una de las chicas

— "¿Y dónde están?" — preguntó Max, al darse cuenta que no estaba su amigo en la pared donde lo vió sentado hacía un rato.

— "Ahí" — señaló Bea en dirección opuesta a donde miraba Max.

"Ahí" era una pared efectivamente gris de por lo menos unos quince metros que daba a una especie de colina coronada por una edificación muy interesante, además de un avión fijado como exposición. No se podía ver la parte del estacionamiento, ellos (Kai y Beatriz) llevaban de ascenso por lo menos unos ocho metros. Ninguno parecía detenerse a descansar... se miraban como insectos trepando por la pared.

— "¡Es buena!" — exclamó Max al ver como la chica iba emparejada con Kai.

— "Si, ya tiene experiencia... ¿cuatro o cinco años?" — preguntó Bea.

— "Creo que ya va por los seis, además de un subcampeonato estatal y un 5º regional" — respondió Ana. Calló un momento y miró al chico rubio directamente — "Que me dices de tu amigo. Porque debo admitir que no lo hace mal, de hecho creo que es el primero que la ha hecho esforzarse de esa forma"

— "No creo que participe en competencias, aunque tiene experiencia en escaladas a manos libres, lo he visto deslizarse por lugares que otros considerarían muy arriesgado. Una vez lo hicimos con otros amigos en un rocódromo" — dijo con una sonrisa al recordar como Kenny no logró subir ni el primer metro y Tyson se cayó del tercero y juró no seguir las locuras de Kai.

— "Eso me tranquiliza" — comentó Ana — "Porque hasta la fecha no entiendo como sigue viva, le encantan los deportes extremos" — dijo moviendo la cabeza en clara señal de desaprobación.

— "No son muy diferentes" — comentó recordando que a Kai también parecía que le agradaban — "¿Por cierto como bajan?"

— "Bueeeeeno... ¿así?"

Dirigió la mirada a la pared... incrédulo vió como saltaban de la cima.

ooooooooo

La tarde llegó... el festival al parecer seguía pero los chicos tenían que irse. Se despidieron de sus nuevas amigas, por lo menos para Max, aunque Kai no se portó tan antisocial como de costumbre, muy a su modo parecía haber disfrutado de su "emoción".

No es que platicaran mucho de regreso, sencillamente cada uno iba enredado en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación... y de regreso al apartamento. Se dieron cuenta que aún no había llegado Judy. Solamente encontraron tres mensajes. El primero de un tipo que hablaba en un idioma que Max no entendió. El segundo era de Judy para Kai, donde le decía que había hablado con su amigo, que al llegar le informaría. El tercero, también de Judy donde le informaba a Max que llegaría tarde y le pedía que preparara la cena para él y Kai.

— "¿Podemos ir al parque antes?" — pidió Max, después de oír el mensaje.

A Kai le sorprendió esa petición. No era usual por parte de Max esa actitud... no comentó nada. Sencillamente asintió.

ooooooooo

Al principio caminaron al parque... donde permanecieron un rato. Luego se dirigieron a la "casa" de Max, pero repentinamente cambió de opinión. Parecían ir sin rumbo fijo... en un total silencio, que Kai respetó.

Regresaron al parque. Max se sentó en una apartada banca, siempre en silencio... en tanto Kai de pie le daba la espalda, apoyado en un árbol contemplaba el increíble atardecer que el rubio ignoró por completo.

— "Sácalo"

— "¿Eh?"

— "¿Qué te molesta Max?"

— "Tengo muchas preguntas... que no me vas a contestar si pregunto"

— "Es posible"

— "Pero me gustaría que lo hicieras"

Kai se encogió de hombros. Max giró para saber su respuesta... pero el otro no dijo nada, aunque tampoco se fue, solamente se quedó en silencio observando los últimos rayos del final del día. El rubio dudó un momento, luego se levantó y rodeó la banca para pararse frente a su amigo.

— "¿En verdad no estás enfermo?"

— "No"

- '_¡Respondió!_'- pensó Max animándose a seguir preguntando. Y con razón aunque un poco monosílabo era una respuesta que no todas las veces se obtiene.

— "¿Dranzer?"

— "No"

— "¿Qué pasa?"

Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta; Kai cerró los ojos como pensando que hacer, en tanto Max optaba por la misma posición que tenía, es decir apoyándose en el árbol que protegía a los usuarios de la banca cuando hacía sol. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Sin embargo, había una pregunta que tenía molesto a Max desde que salieron de la oficina de Judy... era la primera que quería hacer y a la vez la última. Porque son de aquellas preguntas que solo hacerlas puede resulta ofensivo pero si no se hacen carcomen el alma como el gusano a la fruta.

— "¿Por qué haces esto?" — preguntó con la vista en el suelo en tanto Kai abría los ojos — "Tú... estás actuando en una forma muy rara... bueno, no rara pero no es usual que seas tan... amable..." — repentinamente calló cuando Kai fijó sus ojos en los de él. Fue un brevísimo momento, pero Max entendió que lo había ofendido.

— "¿Crees que lo hago por quedar bien? ¿Eso preguntas?"

Max sintió miedo, no porque fuera amenazante, la voz de Kai era la misma... calmada y fría, sin emoción pero había algo más... Después de todo no en vano tenían tres años de conocerse. Quizá no tenía la perspicacia de Ray, pero era lo suficientemente observador para confirmar su error... lo había lastimado... además de ofendido.

— "yo..." — no pudo continuar. Levantó la vista, Kai seguía en la misma posición, le miraba esperando una respuesta.

- '_Estúpido... soy un estúpido_' – se reprendió mentalmente – '_Kai se porta sociable siendo como es y termino ofendiéndolo..." _

— "Kai... yo..."

— "Miren lo que tenemos muchachos..." — se oyó una ruda voz... y de repente se encontraron rodeados por un grupo numeroso de jóvenes de distintas edades... pero todos fuertes, rudos y nada amistosos...

— "Bien, bien... me parece que esta noche... tenemos suerte"

OOooOooOO

Bien, finalmente un capítulo de una historia que dejé un poquito olvidada. Pero me puse al día en bastantes cosas... (envídienme jiji) por lo menos durante un poquito... siiiiiiiiiiii... noooooooooo

Ya era tiempo porque mi chico (descuiden no es Kai) estaba un poco molesto porque empezaba a hablar sola...

**oo**

**Nota**:

El Búlder o escalada en bloque o pared. Es una escalada artificial (generalmente) puede hacerse con equipo con arnés, cuerdas y el dichoso caso (seguridad mínima) o manos libres (pero con colchoneta o abajo). Lo conocí cuando fui de paseo a Texas con mis tías, me gustó mucho y recordé esa parte hace uuuuuuuuu y decidí agregarla al fic. La de Texas no era muy alta unos cinco metros. Parecía una pared con muchas rosetas (agarraderos o apoyos) o peanut como les dicen. Lo único que no me gustó fue el arnés (algo incómodo). Ahí no había colchoneta pero si cuerda. A decir verdad cuando era chiquilla (uuuuu) me encantaba subirme a los árboles y de ahí a la terraza de la casa. (aún lo hago y no crean que soy tan inútil pero no puedo creer que hiciera eso tan peque)

En la mayoría de programas de Tv. Aparecen subiendo por las paredes de una montaña, esa es la escalda libre. También está la alpina que lleva más equipo. La más peligrosa es a manos libres, donde literalmente cuelgan sin usar arnés, no digamos cuerda ningún equipo... un error y... no lo cuentas.

El Rocódromo es la versión cerrada del búlder (este es en espacio abierto) con las rosetas que ya mencioné, por ser más alto y para evitar problemas usan cuerda y caso. Pero hay más donde subirse, estilos, rosetas, inclinaciones... es más complejo en cuestión de gustos y formas.

Se que hay más estilos o clases de escaladas pero... eso tendrán que investigarlo por su cuenta si quieren más información. No experiencia en eso (salvo manos libres en árboles y paredes de casas jiji) por ello no puedo opinar más de lo que experimenté.

Saludooooss.


	7. Chapter 7 “Un impulso… un favor”

**Capítulo 7**

"**Un impulso… un favor"**

Judy se encontraba en el laboratorio. Había terminado de revisar los últimos datos que Emily le había proporcionado y nuevamente revisaba los resultados de Michael. No podía concentrarse, se sentía mal por haber dejado plantado a Max. Realmente parecía molesto... pero era su trabajo, se repetía una vez más. De alguna forma se lo compensaría después. Se dijo mientras tomaba con delicadeza la fotografía que adornaba su escritorio... la sonrisa de un dulce chico rubio le devolvió la calma.

Alargó su mano al teléfono y marcó el número a su casa. Al parecer los chicos no se encontraban. Empezó a preocuparse pero recordó con quien andaba su hijo y se tranquilizó. Bajo esa apariencia ruda y amenazante que presentaba Kai, sabía que Max estaría a salvo. Él lo cuidaría.

El pensar en el amigo de Max, le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual Kai acudió a ella. Había oído rumores sobre él, es más en una ocasión le había preguntado al Sr. Dickenson, pero éste le dijo (muy educadamente) que no podía decirle nada, que estuviera tranquila que confiaba plenamente en él y no debía temer por Max. Realmente eso no la había tranquilizado, pero después de ver el sacrificio que hizo el chico en la batalla contra la Corporación Bega, cambió de opinión sobre Kai, además del cariño sincero que le profesaba su hijo y la determinación con que más de una vez le defendió de los comentarios de los miembros del All Stars.

El repiqueteo del teléfono la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

— "Dra. Tate" — era la voz de la secretaria.

— "¿Adelinne todavía estás aquí?"

— "Si Dra. Tiene una llamada, descuide me iré en un rato. Es el Dr. Callam"

— "Gracias Adelinne"

Se oyó un click y la llamada fue transferida.

— "Buenas noches preciosa"

— "Aún son tardes Alex"

— "Ah, dichoso huso horario"

Ella sonrió divertida, siempre habían sido buenos amigos y trabajaron juntos en varios proyectos. Sin mencionar que era el padrino de bodas... y de Max.

— "¿Todo bien? ¿Rompehuesos y Max? Porque en la forma que dejaste el mensaje me pareció que tenías cierta urgencia"

— "Descuida, ambos se encuentran bien, de hecho Max vino a pasar una temporada conmigo. Y si tengo cierta urgencia"

— "Pobre Rompehuesos, debe estar extrañándolo"

— "No lo dudes. Por cierto..."

— "Vamos no creo que estés tan ocupada para conversar un ratito, total no hice la llamada para cobrar"

— "Gracioso"

— "Oh de acuerdo... lánzalo"

Judy empezó a explicar a grandes rasgos la razón de la llamada. No indicó quien era solamente que le pedía que lo viera personalmente. Alex Callam escuchaba en silencio las vacilaciones de su amiga. Le pareció curioso, porque la recordaba muy decidida y directa, cosa que no parecía en ese momento.

— "Es un favor especial que te pido" — concluyó.

— "Eso es nuevo de tu parte. Debe ser muy especial este hombre"

— "En realidad un muchacho un poco mayor que mi Max. Y tienes razón, es un tanto... digamos especial" –'_desde todo punto de vista' _– pensó Judy — "Es compañero de equipo de mi hijo"

—"Ajá ¿Rick o Michael?" — dijo con una sonrisa, recordando la impresión que se llevó del equipo de bladers de su amiga.

— "No. Es Kai... Hiwatari"

Se escuchó un silbido del otro lado de la línea — "Tenías razón al estar preocupada, es un caso especial. Preciosa ¿En qué lío te metiste?"

La rubia sonrió. Esa era una buena pregunta... que no tenía respuesta.

— "Un momento... ÉL ES MENOR"

— "Eh no grites... si aún es menor pero está autorizado por su tutor... si Alex por el mismísimo hombre... y está muy decidido"

— "Eran ciertos los rumores ¿eh?"

— "Temo que sí, todos, porque ha investigado cuidadosamente el asunto y lo recalco"

— "En serio"

— "Si"

Otro silbido. Ambos se quedaron meditando el asunto unos segundos (y eso que era llamada internacional).

— "Te diré que haremos, mándame su expediente, rétenlo unos días y veré que puedo hacer,"

— "No puedo... ni uno ni otro" — y antes que protestara su amigo — "En verdad Alex, está tan decidido que temo que se vaya con las pirañas"

— "Ya veo. No me dejas muchas opciones. Nunca pensé que te dejaras chantajear por un crío"

— "¡Alex!"

— "Ya, ya. Jud... ¿En verdad te interesa el asunto?"

— "Mucho"

— "Dime algo, sinceramente Judy... ¿Si fuera tu hijo lo permitirías?"

— "Si fuera mi hijo no tendría porque hacerlo"

Alex suspiró. Durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando con Judy en el centro de la BBA escuchó rumores sobre el chico Hiwatari, hasta lo comentó con ella. Por el proyecto que desarrollaba le había interesado el caso, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al chico personalmente. Pero siendo un rumor, quedó en eso... ahora que se lo confirmaron cambiaba todo. Tenía a una de sus mejores amigas pidiéndole un favor... precisamente para el chico que desde un momento fue objeto de su interés y preocupación por razones tan personales que no tuvo valor para explicarle a Judy precisamente porqué estaba interesado en ese proyecto y en el rumor.

— "De acuerdo... ¿Cuándo puede viajar?"

— "Creo que de encontrar pasaje, no dudaría en ir hoy mismo"

— "Entonces dile que lo veré en un par de días aquí en mi clínica. Dale mi dirección; no prometo nada, veré que ocurre al diagnosticarlo"

— "Se lo diré"

— "... ¡Espera! Tengo una idea... quizá pueda servir por cualquier cosa"

— "¿Cuál? Te advierto que no es tonto"

— "Mmm. No lo decía por eso... ¿Me crees capaz de ser tan poco profesional? ¡No contestes! Pienso que lo mejor es que no lo mandes solo... ¿Crees que Max pueda acompañarlo?"

Judy se mostró sorprendida... no era una mala idea... quizá la presencia de su amigo sumada a la de Alex... podría...

— "Comprendo la idea. Descuida se lo plantearé así. En verdad te debo una"

— "No lo creo... dudo que lo acepte, pero... soy un profesional y veré que puedo hacer"

— "Seguro Alex, seguro... ¿Alex?"

— "¿Si linda?"

— "Gracias"

— "De nada amor... descuida los cuidaré de ambos"

Click.

Judy quedó más tranquila... tomó la foto de su hijo y correspondió a su sonrisa — "Descuida Max, se lo importantes que son para ti tus amigos... estará en buenas manos"

ooooOoooo

Dos contra un poco más de diez... esas eran las proporciones que tenían nuestros chicos frente a la pandilla que los había pillado en el parque.

Max estaba nervioso pero trataba de disimularlo. El rostro de Kai era una máscara inexpresiva, solo su mirada se había adquirido una frialdad que infundía miedo. Su rostro sereno, mirada fría y desafiante contrastaba con la carita preocupada de Max.

Era sin lugar a dudas una pandilla ruda, sus rostros, su vestimenta, aún sus voces mostraban que eran de temer. En otras circunstancias Kai no hubiera vacilado en hacerles frente directamente... pero estaba Max.

Ambos bandos (si se considera así 10 a 2) se estudiaban con cuidado; ventajas y desventajas. Cosa que definitivamente las primeras eran para los recién llegados.

El que parecía ser el líder se acercó con cuidado a Kai. Tenía la suficiente experiencia para saber que el chico más alto era de cuidado, pero tampoco era un novato y había notado cual era el punto débil.

— "Los vimos en la mañana... tienen buenos blades"

Kai no contestó y se le quedó mirando fijamente. El otro sonrió ante esa actitud.

— "Mis jefes, bueno ellos son aficionados y siempre andan en busca de buenos oponentes. Así que venimos a invitarlos"

Kai solamente se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente sin mostrar temor ni cambiar de expresión.

— "Mira chico rudo" — saltó otro — "A leguas se nota que no eres de aquí y debo señalar que una invitación de los jefes de Rock Blade no se desprecia... yo que tú aceptaría... claro si te interesa el bienestar de tu amigo" — dijo mientras hacía señas al grupo y todos sacaban sus blades y apuntaban a Max.

— "Tranquilo Fox" — dijo el "jefe" — "No queremos que se sienta presionado... pero en algo tienes razón es una invitación que no se desprecia"

De repente apareció otro grupo... o mejor dicho el resto del grupo.

oooOooo

Caminaron durante más o menos durante quince minutos. Kai iba a delante con Víctor por lo menos eso escucharon que le decían. Max iba atrás escoltado por no menos de quince chicos.

— "Así que estos son los chicos de quienes hablaste Víctor"— se escuchó decir a un enorme hombre de color, de cabello grisáceo peinado con trencitas cortas y una banda rodeando su frente. A su lado estaba sentada una preciosa morena de piel oscura, ojos lila y cabello negro con listas también lila.

— "¿En verdad son buenos?" — le preguntó la chica a Víctor.

— "Si jefe. Darán una buena batalla"

— "Oh que lindo" — dijo la chica refiriéndose a Max. — "No le hagan mucho daño"

Ahora si estaba preocupado. Era su culpa, fue él quien había sugerido ir al parque. Estaba seguro que de estar solo Kai no hubiera tenido que acompañarlos...

— "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ MAX?! — se oyó de repente una voz.

ooooooooooOoooooooo

Je...

Si finalmente actualicé. Pido disculpas por la tardanza y más porque temo que no sea un capítulo muy emocionante; creo que puede ser tildado hasta de aburrido (o relleno) pero en estos casos es el inicio de otro que espero les gustará.

Otra cosa... como no se el nombre del padre de Max consideré la opción de darle un apodo cariñoso, total pensé, entre amigos es algo normal, aún cuando sean tan mayores (Por mi tierra es costumbre).


	8. Chapter 8 “Un encuentro interesante… un

**Capítulo 8**

"**Un encuentro interesante… un recuerdo inesperado"**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Recuerden que es un fic y por lo tanto el "juego" es inventado y aunque no lo fuera dudo mucho que deban siquiera intentar algo así. Aclaro eso para que no se diga que por mi causa incité a un loquillo a hacer algo tan irresponsable.

oOOOOOOOOo

— "¿Rick?" — preguntó Max al ver a la gran figura que se aproximaba entre ellos. Sin duda era alguien importante en la pandilla porque le cedieron el paso con mucha facilidad.

— "¿Los conoces?" — preguntó la chica de los ojos lila que aún estaba junto al grandulon de cabellos grises.

— "Claro Leyda, el rubio mi ex-compañero de los All Starz, el hijo de Judy, el otro es Kai... de... ¿en que equipo estas ahora Kai?" — dijo con intención, pues aún no lo aceptada del todo.

Al notar eso Max intervino — "Con los GRevolution"

La chica Leyda sonrió, se levantó y con mucha confianza se acercó a Rick, tomándolo del brazo musitó muy audiblemente — "Ah... ¿el que te derrotó? Recuerdo ese encuentro..."

— "Cállate" — dijo algo molesto.

— "No lo molestes hermana" — le dijo Roger. — "Me disculpo por las discusiones y forma en que fueron invitados... cuando nos hablaron que habían dos beyluchadores nuevos muy buenos, nunca imaginamos que se trataran de ustedes. Los amigos de Rick son siempre bienvenidos" — dijo con una mirada cargada de doble intención.

Al parecer Rick recordó sus modales porque se llevó la mano a la cabeza y suspiró derrotado — "Ellos son Roger, mi primo y primer jefe de los Rockblade, Leyda su hermana y mi prima, ya conocen a Víctor, es el tercero y a Fox, también están Lester, Jimmy..." — presentó al resto. Max trataba de mostrarse amable y Kai... bueno era Kai.

— "¿Y que hacen por aquí?" — preguntó Rick.

— "Fuimos invitados" — respondió alguien con un dejo de ironía.

Rick se encogió de hombros... — "Nos informaron que en la mañana vieron unos chicos jugando Blade" — se encogió de hombros — "Nunca pensé que fueran ustedes, en especial ustedes dos"

— "Gracias" — musitó Max. Kai guardó silencio

— "Siéntanse libres de quedarse a disfrutar unos encuentros callejeros o si prefieren marcharse mis muchachos los acompañaran para que no tengan problemas" — dijo Roger.

Kai asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza, dio la vuelta con la clara intención de marcharse.

— "Espera" — se oyó la voz de Rick — "Ahora que no estamos en un ruedo... ¿Te gustaría saber que tan fuerte es un toro?" — preguntó a Kai.

— "No me interesa"

— "¿El haber vencido a Broockyn te quitó las ganas o piensas que solo tú tienes un Hard metal? Has de saber que soy mejor que el presumido de Michael" — eso detuvo a Kai un momento pero no giró — "Descuida, no será un duelo de poder sino de habilidad... exactamente destreza y concentración. ¿Conoces el juego de padrinos y rehenes?" — eso si logró que el dueño del fénix girara.

— "¿Qué es eso?" — intervino Max.

Por toda respuesta, Rick sacó un cuchillo y lo lanzó, cayendo a los pies de Kai. El resto de la pandilla automáticamente sacaron sus navajas, extendieron las hojas y las pusieron en a la altura de su rostro.

— "¡¡Rick!!" — exclamó un asustado Max. Pero su expresión cambió a desconcierto al ver una semisonrisa de Kai

— "¿Cuántas?" — preguntó Kai.

— "Veo que si lo conoces... ¿Podrás con quince?"

— "No... muy simple ¿Podrías duplicado?" — retó el ruso.

— "Hey no creo que..."

— "No interfieras Max" — dijo Kai.

Max bufó molesto. Pero el resto de la pandilla oían con sumo interés las condiciones que proponían. Todos sabían que Rick era el mejor en ese juego, aún mejor que el jefe de la pandilla. El interés creció general ante el desafío creció, a tal extremo que llegaron más muchachos...

oooOooo

Mientras preparaban el lugar y alguna que otra cosita, Leyda empezó a explicarle a Max de que se trataba.

— "Básicamente es un juego de destreza y concentración como le dijo Ricky. Creo que has visto como los bladers juegan con latas"

Max afirmó — "¿Entonces harán lo mismo con las navajas?, es decir las cortarán"

— "No. En el juego de padrinos y rehenes las navajas se clavan en los tablones que están colocando. Cada uno tiene una o dos rondas, según se trate, para desclavarlas y lanzarlas a un tablero que sostendrá una persona"

Los ojos de Max se abrieron ante esas palabras — "¡Eso es peligroso! ¡Podrían herir a la persona que sostiene el tablero!"

— "Por eso se llama padrinos y rehenes" — Leyda sonrió — "Y tienes razón es peligroso, porque además de no ser un tablero muy grande debes sostenerlo frente a tu pecho, exponiendo la punta de tus dedos... ah y debes hacerlo con velocidad, sino... se vería aburrido. El padrino es porque la persona que recibirá las navajas confía plenamente en su pareja... y lo de rehén es porque... bueno hay ocasiones que son pruebas de valor y se ponían a amigos o familiares de quien lanzaba"

— "Entonces es ilegal"

— "Si, actualmente no se usan rehenes... bueno no mucho. Es un juego peligroso, emocionante y muy difícil, no solo se necesita una destreza especial, sino nervios templados y mucha concentración. Una grandiosa prueba de poder, valor y confianza"

— "¿Alguno ha salido herido?"

Ella se subió la manga de su blusa y señaló una línea clara que le atravesaba en forma horizontal su bien torneado antebrazo. Max parpadeó...

— "Oye Rick ¿Quién será tu padrino? ¿El rubio o se lo dejarás a Kai?" — preguntó Fox.

Rick movió la cabeza negando — "Tendría problemas con Judy si se entera" — dijo en voz alta mirando a Kai, quien solo se encogió de hombros — "¿Qué dices Leyda?"

Max abrió la boca ante la pregunta y giró a ver a la chica.

— "Claro... te hubiera matado si hubiera elegido a alguien más"

— "¿Estás segura?" — preguntó Max, apenas recuperado de la sorpresa.

— "No te preocupes... soy la pareja de Ricky"

— "Él..." — empezó a decir teniendo su mirada fija en el antebrazo de la chica.

— "Si" — se adelantó a donde se encontraban Rick y Kai.

Tan aturdido estaba que no notó cuando Roger se sentó a su lado.

— "No te preocupes por Leyda"

— "Pero... es tu hermana"

— "Si. Y la prima más querida de Rick... y antes que lo digas si, me importa y mucho. Pero es nuestra costumbre, una forma de demostrar nuestra confianza en la otra persona"

Max afirmó no muy convencido. Pero ello no interrumpió los preparativos del juego. Todos mostraban su entusiasmo, hacía rato que no tenían un duelo de esas magnitudes, tanto así que cada vez llegaban más personas.

ooOoo

La hora llegó. Pero aún quedaba un detalle ¿Quién sería la pareja de Kai? Como dijo Rick ¿Rehén o padrino? Al parecer nadie le tenía suficiente confianza en el rival de Rick.

— "¿Qué dices Kai?" — Kai no contestó y pasó su vista a Max — "Él no intervendrá... pero siempre necesitarás un padrino o un rehén"

— "Si me permite capitán... yo seré su padrino" — exclamó un muchacho recién llegado.

La sorpresa fue para ambos beyluchadores, pero solo uno lo manifestó

— "Creí que estabas en clase Markus"

— "Lo estaba Rick, pero salimos temprano y hoy no tengo trabajo en la pizzería" — y dirigiéndose a Kai — "¿Me aceptaría como su padrino Capitán?"

— "¡Capitán!" — exclamaron al mismo tiempo Max y Rick.

El llamado Markus, sonrió. Kai impávido.

— "Así que era cierto... no debería sorprenderme entonces que conozcas el juego y por lo tanto no seré condescendiente" — remarcó Rick.

El resto de los presentes murmuraron un nombre que le dio la clave a Max "Blade Sharks y una memoria cruzó por su mente.

**Recuerdo:**

Max, Tyson, Kenny y Kai se encontraban en el canal, practicando como siempre. Kenny les había pedido que probaran unas versiones de blades. Tyson había aceptado con entusiasmo ante esa prueba, al igual que Max. Kai no se sentía muy atraído por eso... pero Kenny había hecho un buen trabajo con el nuevo blade de Dranzer, así que aceptó.

Kai ya había realizado las pruebas de precisión y esperaba recostado en la depresión de la lomilla (que comunicaba el canal) que Max y Tyson terminaran su batalla para seguir con el ganador.

Algo le alertó y con razón, era un grupo de ocho jóvenes un poco mayor que ellos que se presentaron ante los combatientes exigiendo que les entregaran las piezas... Como siempre Tyson presumió su calidad de Beyluchador los otros solamente prepararon sus lanzadores.

— "Entréguenlos o..."

No terminó la frase un blade azul cruzó limpiamente entre ellos, destrozando los lanzadores. Todos giraron y descubrieron la silueta de Kai con su bufanda agitándose al aire...

— "o que" — dijo con voz suave pero muy fría.

Los recién llegados parpadearon confundidos... al darse cuenta de quien había hablado. Palidecieron y tres retrocedieron bajando la cabeza, optando por retirarse.

— "¿A dónde van?" — gritaron los otros al verlos.

En tanto en las filas de la pandilla se notaba cierta diferencia de opiniones, en especial cuando preguntaron quien era el chico de la bufanda. Por su lado Kai no estaba dispuesto a aceptar intromisiones de sus amigos.

— "No se metan" — dijo mientras dirigía su mirada rubí hacía donde se encontraba Max, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada a Tyson.

— "¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta quien es?" — preguntó uno de los pandilleros, al ver que negaban agregó —"Es Kai"

— "¿Y? solo es un jugador de blade, ni siquiera el campeón"

Esa elección de palabras molestaron un poquito a Kai quien descendió rápida y limpiamente cerca de ellos. De los cinco solamente uno abrió los ojos, bajó la cabeza, murmuró una disculpa y retrocedió. Los cuatro restantes enojados ante esa "cobardía" arremetieron contra Kai. Al darse cuenta Max que se movió inquieto, al notar la desigualdad.

— "No Max, será mejor que no te metas... Kai puede defenderse solito" — dijo Tyson mientras sujetaba a su rubio amigo del brazo.

— "Pero Tyson... son muchos"

— "Quizá... si Kai dice que no intervengamos, será mejor que le hagamos caso, por esta vez. Si Kai necesitara ayuda... créeme que intervendría. Si los otros retrocedieron es porque lo conocen. Ellos... sin duda eran sus compañeros"

— "¿A qué te refieres?"

— "Son los miembros de su antigua pandilla"

— "¿Antigua pandilla? ¿A qué te refieres?"

— "¿No lo sabías? Antes de formar los Bladebreaker Kai lideraba a los Blade Sharks, era su capitán"

— "No puede ser" — exclamó Max.

— "Es cierto" — intervino Kenny — "Lo conocimos en este mismo lugar... en ese entonces Carlos nos atacó, Tyson lo venció y eso que no tenía a Dragoon. Pero no fue rival para Kai, es verdad que aún no tenía a Dragoon, aunque recuerdo que Kai no utilizó a Dranzer, aún así no solo destruyó el blade de Tyson fue una victoria aplastantes y..."

— "¡Cállate Kenny!"

— "Pero es verdad, perdiste aparatosamente"

— "No me lo recuerdes"

Resumiendo, puede decirse que los cuatro quedaron muy mal parados. Max estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que utilizó Kai y algo asustado. Unas palabras de Kai al resto de la pandilla hicieron que nunca más los volvieran a ver por ahí... y cada vez que los miraban o a cualquiera de los Bladebreakers optaban por cambiar de rumbo.

**Fin del recuerdo**

ooOoo

Se había decidido por dos rondas, en la primera quince navajas, en la segunda treinta. Siendo así, los más fuertes de los ahí presentes lanzaron sus navajas. Todas se clavaron. Sortearon el turno, saliendo ganador Kai. Mientras éste cumplía con su ronda, de una manera muy limpia, Leyda le explicaba a Max (refugiados tras una malla de acero) que su amigo extranjero había tenido suerte. Era más difícil cada vez que clavaban las navajas porque los agujeros y los rayones de los blades obligaban al siguiente competidor a utilizar más fuerza y por lo tanto la trayectoria podía variar un poco.

— "Entonces... eso podría ser más peligroso para ti" — señaló.

— "Mmm si, se corre ese riesgo... emocionante ¿no?"

Emocionante no era la palabra que Max tenía en mente... temeridad o locura eran las que más se acercaban a su pensamiento.

Ahora era el turno de Rick. La chica se colocó al igual que Markus, con un tablero de madera cuyas dimensiones no eran más de unos treinta centímetros por lado.

Al igual que Kai, todas las navajas se clavaron en el tablero. La muchedumbre reunida vitoreó a su campeón... ahora tocaba la siguiente ronda. Se sorteó nuevamente... ahora empezaría Rick.

Las quince pasaron con facilidad, no así las siguientes. Al llegar a la veintitrés la navaja se desvió clavándose muy cerca de los finos dedos de Leyda. Ella no mostró miedo, solo sonrió... Max apenas contuvo una exhalación.

Fue con la veintisiete que no pudo evitar un grito. Cuando el blade chocó con la navaja, ésta giró sin control y por la velocidad que llevaba sin duda iba a herir a la muchacha... de la nada un Blade apareció desviando en el último momento la navaja del rostro de la chica.

— "¡¡Leyda!!" — fue el grito de todos y un suspiro de alivio al ver que la chica estaba a salvo.

— "Gracias" — dijo la chica a Kai... su voz temblaba un poco, pero se miraba tranquila, a diferencia de Max que estaba pálido.

— "Sigues Kai" — y sin más se fue a sentar para verlo.

— "Lo siento Leyda yo..." — le dijo Rick en un susurro cuando se sentó junto a ella.

— "No me hagas ver como una miedosa Ricky" — dijo Leyda con una sonrisa — "ahora esperemos que ese lindo no pase de veintiséis"

Max... no lo creía.

Ahora le tocaba a Kai, llamó a su blade que giraba cerca del cuchillo y esperó a que fueran clavados los restantes. Parecía muy pensativo... en eso se le acercó Markus.

— "Capitán... ¿Podemos hablar un momento?" — Kai levantó la vista y lo miró — "Le agradezco lo que hizo por Leyda..." — la mirada roja cambió un poco — "Pero no se trata de eso. Estoy dispuesto a usar el canasto" — la mirada de Kai brilló.

— "¿Estás seguro?"

— "Si capitán. Lo estoy".

— "¡ESTÁ LISTO!" — oyeron decir.

Kai se le quedó mirando un momento. No era duda lo que pasaba por su mente sino algo más una emoción difícil de describir. — "Bien"

Markus se tomó el tablero de las manos de Víctor y a diferencia de Leyda lo puso en sentido horizontal. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Max iba a levantarse cuando la enorme mano de Roger lo evitó. Al girar vio al jefe de los Rockblader negarse.

Kai lanzó a Dranzer y con una precisión envidiable empezó a deslizarse con velocidad y poder entre las navajas... una a una cayeron sobre el tablero... todas cerradas... Excepto una... un grito se escuchó y luego vítores... la navaja estaba clavada en el centro del tablero junto a las otras veintinueve.

— "_Ia Vyigral Vas_"— dijo Kai.

— "Es él" — gritó Leyda. Sus parientes giraron a la chica — "¿No lo recuerdan? Por eso me parecía conocido.

Todos y con ello recalco todos se quedaron viendo a la morena.

— "¡¡Hombres!!" — dijo con clarísima decepción — "Nunca se fijan en nada..."

— "Claro Leyda es Kai, de los Blitzkrieg Boys no lo recuerdas"

— "Ah no, tú eres quien no recuerda" — dijo mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón — "Fue la misma expresión que usó" — dirigió una mirada a sus parientes y suspiró derrotada — "Hace bastantes años quizá más de diez. Ah... ¡Hombres! en el parque... Bueno, el caso es que nos encontramos con un pequeño niño de ojos rojos, con un abrigo grueso y un sombrero chistoso. No te ofendas Kai. Redondo y alto. Estabamos Roger, Marinne, tú y yo" — Roger pareció recordar eso — "Jugamos con nuestros blades y... debo recalcar perdiste deshonrosamente" — dijo a Rick.

A todo eso Rick bufó molesto, aunque como Max y Roger miró fijamente a Kai.

— "Un señor grande llegó con un bastón, le habló algo al niño... no sé qué algo en otro idioma bueno... él..." — dirigió la vista a Kai y bajó la voz — "le... abofeteó y lo obligó a meterse a una limosina. Nunca supimos quien era... ¿Por qué eras tú... verdad?"

Kai palideció...

OoooooOoooooO

Bueno... otro. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito. La idea es recordarle a Max el pasado un poco pandillero de Kai y descubrir cositas que muchas veces Kai no quisiera que se supieran. Además, es necesario que Max tenga una idea de lo que ocurre, del por qué de la aparición de Kai y le pregunte realmente a Judy que le pasa a su compañero de equipo.

Bladz-liska‏, gracias por tu ayuda por la palabra Como ves desde hace tiempo tenía la idea pero no la había escrito del todo.

Eliodoto: recordé hacer la advertencia... por aquello que el fic se tome en serio y bueno hay que ser precavidos.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Unos dicen que no se puede contestar preguntas en el fic (ja y yo pregunto) ¿Será cierto? Porque si no lo es me gustaría contestarlas aquí, porque hay anónimos que no he podido contestar y no me gusta eso.

Nos vemos.

Ah los comentarios son bienvenidos...

Saludoooooooosssss


	9. Chapter 9 “Noticias ¿Un viaje o viaj

**Capítulo 9**

"**Noticias... ¿Un viaje o viajeros?****"**

**ooo**

— "Vaya, eso significa que ya has perdido tres veces primito" — se burlaba Leyda ante la cara de estupor de Rick.

A esa pequeña guasa se unió también Roger. Rick se reía de su despiste y recordaba ese momento y admitía que si era Kai. Max parecía disfrutar del embromamiento de su excompañero. Al ver a Kai, su sonrisa se borró; para él que ya tenía un tiempo de conocerlo, era notoria su incomodidad.

— "¡Qué injusto!" — protestó Rick volviendo a ver a Kai — "¿Tú recordabas?"

— "No" — murmuró Kai, serio pero aún bastante pálido.

Para el resto no parecía existir mucho cambio en el rostro de Kai, su pálida piel no parecía haber cambiado mucho, además de sus conocidas marcas en el rostro, su cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro y por ende la confusión en sus ojos. Max le conocía lo suficiente para estar seguro que esa pequeña historia le había alterado, aunque su rostro permaneciera impasible. El dueño de Dracil estaba no solo sorprendido sino preocupado por la reacción de Kai.

— "Rick" — llamó al moreno mientras señalaba su reloj — "Creo ya es hora de irnos, no quiero que mi mamá se preocupe"

— "Comprendo, Judy puede ser muy peligrosa cuando está molesta" — dijo serio y dirigiéndose a Kai con la mano extendida — "Markus nunca dijo con quien estuvo... hasta hoy. Debo confesar que nunca creí lo que hablaba de su _capitán_. Admito que eres muy bueno... no te confíes, ya te superaré" — Kai asintió sin decir palabra. Pero, si correspondió al reconocimiento de Rick extendiendo a la vez la suya. — "Vamos los acompaño por lo menos al parque"

— "No es necesario Rick" — dijo Max.

— "Quizá, pero no estamos completos y no me gustaría que los molestaran y terminaran de regreso"

Así que se despidieron de los que se quedaban. No era raro que le aplaudieran. Al parecer Kai había sido reconocido como un tipo no solo de cuidado sino había obtenido prestigio entre los luchadores callejeros. Roger se acercó y le agradeció lo de su hermana mientras ella sonreía. Todos eran lo suficientemente rudos para saber que una manifestación más física (abrazos o apretones de mano) incomodarían al actual campeón de "Padrinos y rehenes". Rick y Max caminaban adelante, comentando sobre el posible regaño que se llevaría por la mamá de Max. Kai y Markus caminaban atrás.

Markus se acercó a su antiguo capitán, habló en voz baja, a sabiendas que podría molestarlo por lo que quería decirle, pero en verdad quería hacerlo.

— "Me agradó verlo capitán. Como ve, no desaproveché la oportunidad que me fue brindada. Estudio y tengo un buen empleo. Pero, no pude alejarme de los blades... aún siguen siendo mi pasión. Gracias por ayudarme".

— "Cuídate" — dijo tan solo y extendió voluntariamente la mano. Ese gesto sorprendió a Markus y le conmovió; sabía que Kai no era de los que mostraran _afectuoso_. Pero había una razón por la cual le estaría agradecido. Fue su ex-capitán quien consiguió dinero para su pasaje a EUA para estar con sus padres.

Se despidieron al llegar al parque. Cada pareja siguió su camino.

oooOoo

De regreso a su casa, Max meditaba lo ocurrido. Había sido testigo de algo tan inusual sobre su amigo, un vistazo a su pasado. Eso, claro sin contar el gesto de cortesía que había tenido. Tyson le había comentado como conoció a Kai, con lujo de detalles. No había sido agradable, menos en el caso de Kenny... y no había exagerado.

Desde que conoció a Kai, éste siempre había representado un misterio. Nunca les contaba nada, nunca sabían que era lo que pensaba, quería o le molestaba, aunque esto último lo aprendieron de mal modo... en especial Tyson.

Como todos, al principio, no le había caído simpático; era rudo, no socializaba, altivo, y muy reservado; por eso siempre prefería la chispeante compañía de Tyson o la agradable de Ray. Aún Daichí se le hacía simpático con sus ocurrencias.

Sin embargo, después de casi cuatro años de convivencia, había llegado a respetarlo y más que eso, le había cobrado afecto. A su manera (muy particular) los había cuidado, guiado, aconsejado y hasta consolado. Nunca le había agradecido que le salvara cuando entraron al laboratorio de su mamá, cuando la pesada pared de vidrio caía sobre él, o cuando lo apoyó para que participara contra los BBA Starz...

Si había pasado tiempo y muchas cosas cambiaron, aún era esquivo, misterioso y francamente no se había vuelto muy sociable, pero había cambiado y para bien. Desde que se presentó a su puerta se dio cuenta que no podía dar todo por sentado. El dueño del fénix había vuelto a sorprenderle. Y no solo a él, también lo hizo con Rick y eso ya era mucho decir. ¿Qué debería pensar? Era perturbador.

— "Max"

La voz de su compañero le sacó bruscamente de sus reflexiones. No había notado que se encontraban en la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

— "Te agradecería que no le contaras a Judy lo sucedido con Rick"

— "Eh... descuida. ¿Qué hay de Rick?

— "Él no lo hará" – '_Le conviene menos_' – pensó.

Utilizaron el ascensor. Max iba nervioso... después de la discusión que tuvo con su mamá, el llegar tarde no sería visto de buena manera.

— "Al fin llegan, estaba preocupada" — dijo al verlos entrar — "Temía que algo les hubiera pasado"

— "Nos encontramos con Rick" — se escuchó la voz de Kai.

Max quedó estático. – '_Acaso no le acababa de pedir que no dijera nada ¿Qué pensaba Kai?_' – era el pensamiento del rubio.

— "Vi su blade" — continuó el otro muchacho.

— "Si, me llamó para comentarme que los acompañó al parque"

- '_¿Rick también?_'

— "¿Qué te pareció?"

— "Diferente al que manejaba Michael ¿Nueva versión?"

Judy sonrió. Max los miraba a uno y otro como en un partido de tenis.

— "¿Lo probaron?"

— "Solamente yo. Tiene buen giro, pero pierde estabilidad si maniobra a la izquierda a mucha velocidad"

— "Ya veo. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Será mejor que se laven las manos, comeremos en unos minutos"

— "Bien" — contestó Max.

Kai no se movió. Miró directamente a Judy.

— "Después de cenar"

Dicho eso se retiró a la cocina. Kai a lavarse las manos y Max quedó fijo en el lugar... pensando que esos dos escondían muchas cosas, que Kai y Rick se pusieron de acuerdo de la misma forma... y que era un asco ser un tercero.

oooOooo

La cena se realizó en relativo silencio. Kai... bueno seguía siendo el mismo, aunque esta vez al salir a flote sobre la fiesta latina, pareció animarse y compartir algunas palabras que Max tenía problemas en explicar.

La cena concluyó... un silencio algo tenso se sintió repentinamente. Sin poderlo evitar Max hizo una mueca de disgusto, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno.

— "Max..." — empezó a decir Judy.

El rubio sonrió tratando de parecer sino contento por lo menos no tan molesto. — "Me debes una lavada mamá" — diciendo eso empezó a recoger los utensilios y ponerlos muy lentamente en el fregadero.

Judy sonrió, se acercó a Max, le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso. — "Gracias"

oooOooo

Kai esperaba en la salita... estaba impaciente. Ese era el momento en que se decidía que haría o en el peor de los casos a dónde iría.

— "Hablé con Alex" — hizo una pausa — "Me pidió tu expediente médico. Le dije que era muy difícil que pudiera enviárselo, ¿Me equivoqué?" — Kai movió la cabeza negando — "Dice que puede verte en dos días, te atenderá"

— "¿Cuáles son las condiciones?"

Ella sonrió, — "Dice que no puedes llegar solo, y yo no puedo acompañarte"

A su vez Kai sonrió... — "¿Significa que si voy solo se negará a atenderme? O quieres que lleve niñera"

— "Ninguna de ellas. Alex acostumbra que no vayan solos. Es el padrino de Max y..."

Kai la miró fijamente. La misma mirada de hielo, que no decía nada pero al mismo tiempo intimidaba.

– '_Diablos, Judy, es solo un niño, no te dejes intimidar_' – pensaba — "No puedo dejar mi proyecto abandonado… tendrás que decidir si esperarme un par de días o adelantarte… pero no puedes ir solo Max tendrá que acompañarte, es la única forma que Alex te atienda"

— "No" — dicho eso se levantó.

— "Kai, espera" — iba a sujetarlo pero... la mirada de hielo la detuvo — "No se ha negado a atenderte. Mientras trabajé con la BBA se escucharon rumores acerca de ti, de un accidente que habías sufrido. Se decía que el nieto de Voltaire había sufrido de problemas de memoria. Todo se quedó en un rumor al verte beybatallando. No se porqué, pero Alex parecía interesado en eso, no lo malinterpretes, nunca preguntó o mostró más interés que yo. Terminó su proyecto y se fue con una beca a Francia. Nos reunimos por el proyecto Memoria Bit y Caronte, me sorprendió su dedicación por ese tema. Cuando salió a luz... el problema de Biovolt... muchos datos científicos se... ah... colaron en algunos círculos. No sé porqué pero estuvo muy atento a ello. Respeté su silencio, pero estoy segura que algo personal está por medio. Si ha decidido verte sin tener el expediente médico antes es porque en verdad le interesa tu caso. Lo conozco, se que no solamente es un favor personal... por eso te pido que reconsideres tu negativa"

El silencio profundo era palpable...

— "Pero tengo que ir acompañado ¿Es preciso que vaya Max?"

— "No, aunque en verdad Alex quiere verlo. Si no quisieras ir con él, aún así te daría la dirección... Kai, no es preciso que le cuentes que te pasa... pero ¿No te parece injusto?".

— "No es su problema"

— "Es posible... pero te aprecia"

No supo que contestar... no lo esperaba.

— "¿Quieres que le pregunte si puede acompañarte?"

— "Él vino para estar contigo"

— "Si, pero no he podido estar con él... ¿Quieres que Max viaje contigo?"

No pudo darle una respuesta porque en eso apareció Max, con una pequeña bandeja que traía un poco de té.

— "¿Viajar? ¿Hay algún campeonato?"

— "No cielo. Kai tiene un proyecto con Alex, tu padrino. Se lo comenté y Alex me sugirió que viajaran juntos"

Max se les quedó mirando a uno y otro. Kai no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

oooOooo

Kai se encontraba recostado en su colchón. Miraba al techo y se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto. No quería involucrar a Max en algo tan personal... por otro lado, era notorio que había cierta tensión entre los Tate. Suficientes problemas tenían para que él agregara uno más.

Otra cosa lo tenía molesto... ¿Por qué Callan estaba interesado en él? No lo conocía, no personalmente por lo menos. Había investigado a los científicos más prominentes en el tema que le interesaba. Él, Alexander Callan era uno de los que más destacaban, no solo por sus investigaciones (que coincidían con sus intereses) sino por su prestigio. Lo había investigado, no tenía antecedentes, un record limpio, era ético, algo moralista por eso había tenido problemas y rechazado muchas veces proyectos y propuestas de Biovolt. Averiguó que tenía una relación profesional Judy, por eso fue a buscarla... nunca pasó por su mente que era una relación más profunda...

— "Kai" — se escuchó la voz de Max — "¿Te desperté?

— "No"

— "Hablé con mi mamá del viaje... no me quiso decir de qué se trataba ¿Puedes decírmelo?"

— "No"

Un suspiro de tristeza salió de sus labios, Kai se sintió incómodo pero no pensaba decirle nada. — "De acuerdo... respeto tu silencio. ¿Cuándo tienes decidido viajar?"

— "Mañana. El vuelo está reservado para las doce"

— "Ah... Entonces aunque quiera acompañarte no puedo" — dijo mirando al ruso.

— "Max…" — la voz de Kai se oyó...

— "Aunque creo que talvez... ¿Entonces puedes reservar otro asiento?"

— "Si, pero..."

— "Entonces no hay problema"

— "No es necesario que me acompañes..."

— "Lo sé. Mamá va a estar ocupada el resto de la semana, estoy molesto por eso y quedarme no así no es buena idea. Tampoco puedo regresar a Japón porque mi papá me preguntaría la razón, no podría mentirle... y causaría más problemas. Hace un año que no sé de mi padrino y me gustaría verlo. Entendiendo si te molesta que te acompañe... no quiero ser una imposición"

— "No es eso"

— "¿No te molesta que te acompañe?"

Max contuvo el aliento esperando la respuesta...

— "No"

La sonrisa de Max regresó.

— "Este... ¿Puedo encender la luz? Así dejaré mi maleta lista para mañana"

Conclusión… Max fue de la partida.

ooooOooooo

Bueno, otro más... se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar... pero he tenido algunas visitas, tareas, trabajo... y un puñado de excusas que no me alcanzaría en escribir.

Un abrazo.


	10. Chapter 10 “Un viaje interesante… sirvie

**Capítulo 10**

"**Un viaje interesante****…**** sirviendo de diversión o de distracción****"**

Llegaron al aeropuerto, estaba atestado, no era la mejor ocasión para viajar y Kai internamente lamentaba eso, además de lo sucedido la noche anterior, menos mal que el chico rubio era discreto o por lo menos eso esperaba, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué Max le acompañaba, porque la excusa de "ver" a su padrino no le convencía.

Por su lado, Max seguía algo molesto con su mamá, no porque lo enviara a Italia, (él se ofreció a acompañar a Kai) sino porque había sido su "inusual" compañero de viaje quien se había preocupado por él. Max no ignoraba que el trabajo de Judy era absorbente, era también cierto que estaba orgulloso de su logro.

— "Ya regreso" — habló de repente Kai mientras tomaba su bolsa de viaje.

— "Kai" — habló Judy deteniéndolo — "Recuerda que el avión sale en cuarenta minutos"

— "Lo sé, regresaré en quince"

— "¿Te cuido tu equipaje?" — le preguntó Max.

— "No"

— "¿No pensarás dejar a Max verdad?" — dijo Judy desconfiada.

— "No"

— "¿Entonces?" — insistió la mujer.

Kai entrecerró los ojos molesto. — "Dije que regreso en quince minutos" — y sin más dio la vuelta alejándose.

Judy hizo un gesto que bien podría traducirse como "chiquillo malcriado", Max sonrió divertido, recordando claramente la personalidad tan _especial _de su amigo.

— "¿Crees que regresará?" — preguntó Judy a su hijo.

— "Si. Kai lo dijo, lo hará"

— "Pero… aquella vez… en Rusia"

— "Él no dijo nada esa vez. Hoy es diferente" — dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a su mamá.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno encerrado en sus propios pensamientos… la visita de Max no había resultado muy conveniente, para ninguno. Ambos lo lamentaban, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada por mejorar la situación, quizá este pequeño viaje les serviría para reevaluar su situación.

— "¿Aún estás molesto?"— preguntó Judy finalmente. El chico negó con la cabeza pero evitó verla a los ojos, ella suspiró — "Si lo estás y te pido disculpas por eso… sé que mi trabajo no me permite estar contigo como quisiéramos".

— "Está bien .mamá, yo… lo comprendo".

Ella abrazó a su hijo, sabía que el chico estaba molesto pero le conmovía que fuera tan comprensivo.

— "Prometo que te compensaré llegaré a Italia en dos días y nos quedaremos unos tres o cuatro solo nosotros ¿si?"— Vio brillar los ojos de su hijo — "Lo prometo".

Pasaron más de veinte minutos y el muchacho (Kai) no aparecía. Judy estaba molesta. No podía dejar de pensar que había sido muy inocente al creer que ese crío que iba a acatar sus instrucciones de viajar con Max. De alguna forma pararía a ese imprudente, eso pensaba.

— "Dijiste que regresaría" — comentó a su hijo.

— Si, es raro. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?— dijo el chico preocupado.

— "Creo Max… que no regresará"

— "Te equivocas mamá"

— "¿Aún confías en que regresará?"

— "Si"

— "_Gracias Max_" — escucharon. Haciendo que ambos giraran para todos lados buscando al dueño de esa inconfundible voz. ¡Nada! a su derecha un chico "nerd" quizá peor que Kenny leyendo un diario y a su lado un libro titulado "_Traité élémentarire_". A su izquierda una anciana con tres niños escandalosos llorando por dulces. Al frente un televisor indicando que faltaban 10 minutos, y atrás una fila de asientos vacíos.

— "¿Es una broma?" — preguntó una desconcertada Judy.

— "No lo creo" — contestó Max con una sonrisa — "Como dice Tyson, él no tiene sentido del humor"

— "Hm"

Ahora si estaban OO, ¿De dónde provenía ese sonido? Max no dudaba que fuera de Kai, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Sucedió algo más… nunca lo hubieran creído, si estaban sorprendidos quedaron estupefactos cuando el chico nerd bajó el diario y se quitó a medias los lentes. Ahora se fijaron que en realidad si era alto, tenía puesta una gorra azul, pero con la visera para adelante, pantalones de mezclilla, discretos lentes oscuros. ¡No era posible! ¿O si? Ambos se acercaron al chico.

— "¿Kai?" — susurró Max sin poderlo creer.

— "Hn" — dijo con cierto fastidio al ver los rostros de los Tate.

— "¿P-pero… por qué?"

— "¡Iaaaaa! ¡Iii! ¡Aquí ahiiiiiiiii! ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Mío! ¡Un autógrafo! ¡Una foto! ¡UN BESO! ¡ahh!!"

Unos histéricos gritos le contestaron. Y de inmediato fue rodeado por un grupo de chicas de entre 12 a 17 años. Todas muy modernas, bonitas, alegres pero bulliciosas -muy bulliciosas- (perfectas para Tyson) traían cámaras, libros, peluches, globos, fotos, carteles… lo que puedan imaginarse en fanáticas de los Bladebreakes.

En tanto, Kai se deslizó tranquilamente, sin ser notado por las admiradoras, y fue a sentarse a donde originalmente estaban los Tate y donde había dejado Max su maleta. Judy le siguió en silencio.

— "Lo siento" — se disculpó Judy aludiendo su desconfianza.

— "Hm"

— "Creí que estabas acostumbrado a esas atenciones"

— "No me gustan"

— "Pero cuando vas a los torneos…"

— "Es inevitable… algunas veces" — y sin más regresó a su lectura del diario, tratando de cubrirse lo mejor que podía.

Judy sonrió y giró dirigió su mirada a Max.

— "¡uiiii! ¡Eres lindo Max! ¿Puedes darme un autógrafo?"

— "Si" — y empezó a firmar muchos libros en tanto sentía flashes de cámaras.

— "¿Y dónde está Kai?" — eso sorprendió a Max y lo hizo soltar el bolígrafo.

— "Es verdad, yo los ví cuando entraron al aeropuerto. Sé que era él, estoy segura -(suspiro)- corrí a llamar a mis amigas" — todas asentían — "y lo perdí de vista"

— "Yo también" — murmuró Max.

— "¿Van a viajar juntos?"

— "Esteeee…"

— "¡Qué lástima! es el único de los Bladebreaker Revolution que no ha firmado mi libro".

Max se sorprendió y más cuando otro flashazo le deslumbró, apenas si murmuró — "Pero vi tu libro" — dijo señalándolo — "...y casi está lleno".

— "Si pero… casi solo de Tyson"— dijo con desaliento.

— "Yo tampoco tengo fotos de él…" — dijo otra sonrojándose — "Solo de él, no no te molestes… me encantas, tengo de Ray, un niño pelirrojo Taichi…"

— "Daichí".

— "Oh si eso. Pero no pude tomarle" — y al estilo animé de rabia — "¡Tyson interfería! Grrr tengo del pelo de Kai con el cuerpo de Tyson, la gorra, un brazo, grrrr… es adorable pero ¡NO TENGO DE KAI!!"

— "Eh si… mira deber…"

— "¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir una foto de Kai? ¡¡He ido a todos los torneos donde asiste y nada, NADA!! ¡Solo quienes tienen cámaras de paparazzi logran tomarlo de cerca" — decía una en una pose muy dramática.

— "Mira te traje un peluche… es igualito ti, suave y bonito" — dijo una pelirroja haciendo que el pobre Max se sonrojara con una gota sobre su cabeza.

— "Gra… ¡espera! tú eras la chica que en el evento pasado nos lanzó peluches de nuestras bestias y de nosotros".

— "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Me recuerdas!"

Las otras chicas seguían tomando fotos y empezaban a llegar más, eso era pasable pero no que lo zarandearan y lo abrazaran unas y otras para fotografiarse con él y una hasta le diò un par de besos.

— "¿Puedes conseguirme algo de Kai? personal… tú sabes".

¿oo? ¡OO!— "pero yo no…"

— "¡Por favor! ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿sisisisisisisisisisisisisi?"

— "Esteeeee"

— "¿A MI TAMBIÈN? SI SI SI SI SI?

— "Pero yo…"

En tanto otra chica se acercaba con unas tijeras…

— "¡Hey! ¿Qué pretendes?" — dijo ya algo entre asustado y molesto.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja — "Yo… nada… solo un recuerdito."

— "¿Si la dejas me dejas a mi también?"— se oyeron varias voces… Y un par de inquietantes brillos metálicos.

Para fortuna de Max, específicamente sus rubios cabellos, fue anunciado a los pasajeros con destino a Italia que abordaran… ¡Uf! ¡Qué salvada!!

— "Lo siento"— dijo con una sonrisa que las compensó (ja sueña Maxie) — "Tengo que abordar"

En tanto se oían lamentos y algo como buen viaje y click, clack "Déjame ahora a mí"…

Se acercó a duras penas una señora que abrazó al chico (para odio de las chicas) en tanto un chico larguirucho con un suéter, gorra con pinta de intelectual aburrido estaba algo alejado. Sin querer le hizo señas al "nerd" logrando que las chicas se fijaran en él, aunque para su tranquilidad no demasiado.

— "Oye Maxie ¿Quién es ese chico raro?"

— "Ah él es Ka… ¡Kamiba!… mi primo de… del Tecnológico… se los presentaré…"

— "No te molestes… buen viaje"— y las chicas se alejaron no sin antes abrazarlo con más emoción que la propia madre.

Una vez entregaron los boletos y mientras abordaban…

— "¿Kamiba?"

— "Lo siento, je je fue lo primero que se me ocurrió."

— "Hm".

Judy los vio entrar a la sala de abordaje… ya no podía más que devolver el saludo que alegremente le hacía Max… después de eso sabía que no podía verlos. Sin duda no era la primera vez que Max viajaba, normalmente no esperaba que el avión despegara… Esta vez no se iría hasta verlo remontar por el aire… hoy era diferente.

Suspiró. Max había sido comprensivo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser un niño, su niño. Por primera vez se sintió sola y fuera de lugar entre los familiares y amigos de los viajeros que aún esperaban el despegue del avión. Miró a todos lados y descubrió que en el piso superior podía estar a solas. Por ello se dirigió a las gradas… fue cuando lo vio… estaba semi-oculto entre una columna. Su mirada era fría y seria, se notaba como el disgusto pintaba en su rostro.

Parpadeó insegura, lo conocía de lejos, pero no había dudas… sabía quien era, la pregunta que le aterrorizaba era ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Acaso Kai le había mentido? Involuntariamente giró para ver la sala de abordaje donde minutos antes su hijo había entrado… la misma que miraba ÉL…

- '_¡Dios, Max!_' – pensó aterrada.

-oooOooo-

_Bueno creo que es todo por ahora. (Me encojo de hombros) Solamente puedo asegurar que Judy en verdad no alucinaba y una persona (nada contenta con Kai) vigila atentamente por donde minutos antes atravesaron Max y Kai. ¿A quien le apuestan?_

_Saludooooooossss_


	11. Chapter 11 “Razones y conversaciones”

**Capítulo 11**

"**Razones y conversaciones"**

Su miedo era real... demasiado. El ver a este personaje tan allegado a Kai y verlo molesto no auguraba nada bueno. Kai le había afirmado y enseñado la documentación por medio de la cual su abuelo, el mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari le autorizaba para la realización de exámenes y procedimientos médicos. Max afirmaba que podía confiar plenamente en Kai, con la aclaración que siempre que éste le hubiera dado su palabra antes... Ahora ¿Qué debía pensar? Quizá los documentos no eran legítimos; si ese era el caso ¿Estaría Max en peligro? ¿Qué tan en peligro? ¿Quizá debía detener el vuelo? Indecisa se llevó las manos al pecho, respirando profundamente, se acercó al pintoresco personaje que vigilaba atentamente y con un enojo nada disimulado la puerta que minutos antes atravesara su hijo.

Vestía de forma inusual, pero no era difícil de reconocer quien era y especialmente por quien se encontraba ahí. No había tiempo para vacilar... debía saberlo ya.

---ooOoo----

Mientras caminaban para buscar los asientos en el avión, Max se preguntaba ¿Cuáles sería sus asientos? Había una buena razón, Kai sencillamente se encargó de todo y para hacerlo más confuso fueron prácticamente los últimos en abordar.

— "Este, Kai ¿Cuáles son nuestros asientos?"

— "Esos" — dijo mientras enseñaba unos asientos muy cerca de la cabina del capitán. — "Si no te agrada puedo arreglar que te sientes atrás" — dijo muy serio sin trazas de burla.

—"¡No!, digo no, está bien" – '_Era de suponer que sería en primera clase' – _pensó el rubio.

Kai no se miraba muy contento. Una de las condiciones que le impuso su abuelo fue que si quería sus análisis debería viajar comercialmente... en otras palabras, abuelito Voltaire no le prestó su avioncito. Tampoco era que viajara tan mal, sencillamente viajaba muy públicamente, y eso no era de su agrado.

Una azafata se acercó a donde se encontraban los chicos. — "Señor, dentro de cinco minutos despegaremos. ¿Desea el té de costumbre?" — Max parpadeó por la deferencia con la cual era tratado su amigo, éste solo asintió — "¿Y usted joven?" — le preguntó a Max.

— "Chocolate caliente... con poca azúcar, por favor" — contestó Max.

La señorita afirmó con su cabeza y se retiró. Momentos después llegó otra joven. — "Disculpe la tardanza señor Hiwatari" — al notar el gesto más molesto cuando le alargó el diario que se notaba era en otro idioma. Musitó una disculpa aún más suave y se retiró.

— "¿Te conoce... tanto?" — preguntó Max sorprendido.

— "Viajo mucho" — sin decir más se enfrascó en lectura.

Max no dijo nada. De alguna forma conocía las _'maneras' _de ser de su actual compañero de viaje y ser comunicativo no era una de ellas. Reteniendo un suspiro se entretuvo revisando las revistas que se encontraban en el asiento.

----ooOoo----

Apoyando su espalda sobre una columna, se encontraba aburrido. Y bastante enojado con cierto bicolor de ojos carmesí que literalmente lo había dejado quieto en el aeropuerto. No había sido su idea estar ahí, y con enésima vez maldecía a todos los Hiwatari que existían y existieron, principalmente al menor... con sus excentricidades (más allá que las del anciano) y sus caprichos... porque a su juicio eso es lo que le parecía... un mero y estúpido capricho. Miró su reloj nuevamente... pocos minutos faltaban para que despegara el vuelo donde se suponía debía estar.

Escuchó de repente a una mujer decir su nombre... eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Se hizo el desentendido y comenzó a caminar de forma tan natural que nadie hubiera pensado que se referían a él. Quizá porque pese a la seguridad que aparentaba la mujer su voz no lo parecía.

Nuevamente la mujer rubia volvió a decir su nombre, esta vez más fuerte e insistentemente. – '_Demonios_' – pensó molesto. No podía darse a conocer de forma tan pública.

Giró y sus ojos azules se encontraron con otros similares, aunque de un azul más claro. La rubia empezó a hablar... y para mayor fastidio no entendió lo que decía. La voz de Judy, puesto que era ella se oía angustiada pero a la vez amenazante. A señas, porque al hablar en su en su idioma materno, no funcionó, le indicó que no entendía que decía. Aunque eso la desubicó un poco, entendió la situación, graciosa a decir verdad, para ninguno de ellos -para ser exacta-, pero al fin y al cabo graciosa.

— "Soy la mamá de Max" — dijo al fin en japonés.

Una mueca a modo muy sutil de sonrisa se dibujó en los finos labios de él. Solo afirmó con la cabeza.

— "¿Qué haces aquí?" — preguntó directamente.

Él guardó silencio. Cosa que no contribuyó a calmarla.

— "Si no me dices, me veré obligada a llamar a seguridad y detener el vuelo" — amenazó.

Él la miró fijamente... tratando de establecer que tan ciertas eran sus palabras y hasta que punto estaría dispuesta a cumplirlo.

— "No sería buena idea"

— "No dejaré que a mi hijo le pase nada... por nadie" — afirmó segura. No era la seria y calmada científica quien hablaba, sino una madre que ferozmente estaba dispuesta a proteger a su hijo.

Él sonrió con algo de afectación. — "Temo que los norteamericanos son demasiado paranoicos... No es necesario que lo haga y si en todo caso quisiera, sería tarde, el avión ya despegó" — dijo levantando levemente la mano para señalar que, efectivamente el avión ya se encontraba en el aire.

Judy lo miró enfadada... sobre ese comentario... aunque decidió hacer caso omiso de eso. Aún necesitaba una explicación de su presencia ahí y lo conseguiría así tuviera que llamar a la Guardia Nacional, al FBI, a la CIA, o al mismísimo Voltaire.

— "¿Qué haces aquí?" — repitió con ferocidad esta vez.

La alteración en su voz no tomó por sorpresa al otro, de hecho lo esperaba. Lo que estaba lejos de imaginarse la pobre mujer es que él se había enfrentado a personas con más autoridad, lidiado con problemáticos y feroces contrincantes cuya sola mención de sus nombres lograban que más de alguno se pusiera firme y poner en orden a más de algún loco desquiciado... y con Kai enojado... aunque debía reconocer que esa aparentemente frágil mujer no lo era tanto cuando se comportaba como una madre.

— "Espero un vuelo" — dijo con tanta frialdad que asustaba.

Obviamente esa parca respuesta no produjo el efecto de calmar a la exaltada mujer. Que al notar que él pretendía retirarse le sujetó de la manga.

— "Debo creer que no fui clara... Quiero respuestas, ahora" — habló Judy recuperando la calma... — "Sabes que no necesariamente puedo acudir a mi _'paranoicas autoridades'_ también estás sujeto a ciertas situaciones... a quienes imagino no querrás que acuda_"_

Para su sorpresa... sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que pronosticaba algo... ya en otra ocasión había estado frente a él... y había admirado su capacidad para manejar situaciones de presión, en especial por las... 'gentes' que estaban bajo su autoridad; y, definitivamente esta situación era una de ellas.

— "Mi vuelo sale en 30 minutos"

— "Suficiente para aclarar... aunque creo que nos conviene ir a un sitio más discreto..."

— "No soy yo quien llama la atención"

Ella se mordió los labios... era cierto era ella, había sido ella quien había causado cierto... digamos movimiento y algunos policías se habían acercado... al notar quien era les pidió cortésmente que los dejaran tranquilos.

---ooOoo---

El avión se encontraba en el aire. Kai no había terminado su lectura (por lo menos eso parecía) cuando llegó la primera azafata, empujando un carrito. Le entregó a Kai su té y a Max su chocolate junto con dos bandejitas con malvaviscos (angelitos) y una con galletas. Kai ni se inmutó.

Max agradeció cortésmente. Ella inclinó la cabeza y agregó — "La comida se servirá en una hora... ¿Desea algo más?" — preguntó al chico mayor. Éste bajó el diario y negó con la cabeza. Ella dirigió la mirada esta vez a Max.

Silenciosamente se retiró y siguió atendiendo a los otros tres pasajeros que componían primera clase. Max estaba encantado con el servicio del que era objeto. No todo el tiempo viajaba con esas comodidades. Por su condición de estrella deportiva tenía muchos privilegios, cuando viajaba con su mamá y a veces con el resto de los All Starz... pero solo porque la presencia de los otros, en especial al presumido de Michael que resaltaba... como todos quienes viajan en primera clase, era tratado con consideración... pero nunca con la deferencia con la que fue tratado su amigo.

La mirada, los gestos, todo parecía tan natural en Kai... era raro porque si bien, no era un tipo muy sociable, tampoco era melindroso... eso lo tenía muy claro. Sonrió pensando en la diferencia con la cual se comportarían Daichí o Tyson. El primero trataría de imitarlo, quizá no con buenos resultados pero si de buena intención. El segundo sin duda se sentiría un poquito celoso, y lo molestaría... aunque al final terminaría admirándolo.

Sin que Max lo advertiera, Kai bajó levemente el periódico y descubrió la sonrisa de Max... muchas cosas pasaron por su mente... aunque ninguna podría haberse notado en la seriedad de su rostro. Se le quedó viendo unos instantes más y regresó a su posición anterior.

---ooOoo---

Una pareja en un lugar más terrestre... '_disfrutaba_' de un café. Ambos en silencio. Una se preparaba para hacer preguntas si el silencio seguía y el otro esperando que le preguntaran, de ninguna manera dejaría su posición privilegiada...

— "¿Qué haces aquí?"

— "Ya te lo dije... espero un vuelo y para que lo sepa a Francia" — dijo mientras sacaba un boleto.

— "Lo estabas vigilando"

— "No realmente"

Judy se dio cuenta que no sería tan sencillo sacarle respuestas, pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder, ahora que había logrado detenerlo.

— "¿Sabes que hace Kai aquí?"

— "Si"

— "¿Voltaire está de acuerdo?"

— "No tengo porqué darte razón alguna"

— "¡La tienes!" —alzó la voz y al ver que el otro arqueaba la ceja se calmó.

— "¿Está mi hijo en peligro?"

— "No entiendo"

— "Si estás aquí es porque te envió Boris o Voltaire"

— "No, por Boris... ya no más. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del señor Voltaire"

— "Es por Kai ¿cierto? ¿Tiene problemas con su abuelo?"

— "Señora Mizuhara..."

— "Dime Judy, solamente Judy"

— "Como quiera. No, no tiene problemas y Max no está en más peligro que si estuviera con usted. Kai lo cuidará. Respecto al señor Voltaire y Kai, quizá no sean una familia unida como lo son ustedes, pero sigue siendo su abuelo y guardián legal. Tiene autorización para hacerlo"

— "¿Qué cosa?

— "No juegue... conmigo. Sabe a que vino. Sé que hablaron y para donde va"

— "Viniste con él" — afirmó Judy.

Él no contestó, pero era de asumir que la respuesta era afirmativa.

— "¿Te dijo que estaba haciendo, no?" — continuó sin responder. Judy suspiró derrotada — "¿Estás segura que estará bien? Y me refiero a ambos"

— "Si"

— "Entonces, si vas a ir a Italia"

— "Dije Francia"

— "Hasta que te llame, ¿no?" — él no contestó.

De repente se escuchó la llamada para abordar el avión con destino a Francia. La segunda llamada, esta vez fue dicha en francés. Se levantó al igual que la mujer.

— "Disculpe... es mi vuelo" — y se levantó.

— "Espera" — le pidió — "¿Sabes que lo que pretende es... peligroso para él, lo sabes, cierto?"

No le contestó pero observó que la mano que sostenía una bolsa de viaje la apretó con fuerza. Ella se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

— "Es su decisión"

— "Quizá no sea la correcta"

— "Es su decisión" — repitió, con voz glacial y dura. Y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje.

Judy, sonrió más tranquila respecto a Max. Pensó en que este fin de semana había sido bastante movido, inquietante y quizá perturbador. ¿Sería esa en verdad la fuerza de Kai Hiwatari? Era sin duda una persona especial, en cualquier sentido de la palabra... y pese a su odioso carácter tenía amigos... y por primera vez sintió que hizo lo correcto en enviarlo con Max... con Alex... y elevó una oración a los cielos, esperando que todo resultara bien.

Bajó la vista y descubrió la espalda de la persona con quien minutos antes compartió un café. Estaba entrando por la puerta de abordaje, en ningún momento giró para despedirse... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? No eran ni remotamente amigos... apenas si era compañero del amigo de Max.

_- 'Buena suerte Tala' –_ fue su último pensamiento antes de irse del aeropuerto.

----oooOooo----

Otra actualización. ¿Aburrida? Espero que no. Quizá le haya cambiado un poco el carácter de Tala, pero realmente no estoy segura de que otra forma hubiera reaccionado. Eso tomando un poco la idea de Bladz- liska sobre esta roja e interesante autoridad. Sobre la mamá de Max... bueno, siempre he pensado que en algún momento, por más profesional que sea una mujer no deja de ser madre, con sus defectos y virtudes.

Entonces la situación es la siguiente. Kai está viajando con Max, porque Alex consideró que era lo mejor. Tala resulta que iba a viajar con Kai, pero cuando le impusieron (por decirlo así) a Maxie. Le tocó que cambiar sus planes. Ahí, la segunda razón por la cual "desapareció" y terminó como un lindo Nerd. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de admiradoras. Por lo que aparece entre líneas. La situación de Tala era similar, y con ello me refiero a su vestimenta... aunque dudo que exista forma de esconder su... colorido y literalmente llamativo cabello.

Mmm creo que es todo por ahora. Mis sinceras disculpas por el prolongado retraso... fueron cuestiones de carácter, en primer lugar de ganas y tiempo de sentarme... y en segundo lugar... NOOOOOOOO!!!! Ejm.. ejmm de carácter técnico (buaaaa).

Saludooooooossss


	12. Chapter 12 “Sinceridad y preocupación”

**Capítulo 12**

"**Sinceridad y preocupación"**

De regreso en su apartamento Judy aún no podía creer el fin de semana tan agitado que había pasado. En especial por la visita que recibió, la petición de éste, el sorpresivo viajero que encontró y que de alguna forma le aclaró muchas cosas. La siguiente pregunta que se hacía era sencillamente complicada ¿Qué debía hacer? Caminó indecisa por unos minutos hasta que tomó una decisión.

— "¿Aló? Operadora, una llamada a Japón, por favor"

---ooOoo---

En los viajes domésticos (interestatales) en EUA o en viajes cortos, como todos saben hay 'categorías' tanto desde la más económica como la privilegiada y algunas intermedias (dependiendo la línea aérea), generalmente, en líneas pequeñas y vuelos cortos, la primera clase está formada por dos asientos que de alguna manera no necesita mayor comodidad, aunque no por eso dejan de tener portavasos, servicios de internet, videos, atención constante, consideraciones especiales, etc. No es que sean exageradamente lujosos pero definitivamente hay diferencia con las otras clases, en especial la turista o económica, donde prácticamente te amontonan, te sirven de último los alimentos y si tienes suerte puedes elegir entre dos comidas, siempre y cuando no se acabe y te sirvan lo que no te gusta, igual se aplica en bebidas.

En los viajes intercontinentales... bueno, la cosa cambia. (¡Vaya si cambia!). Para Max ya había viajado en clase económica, turista o como quieran llamarle, donde prácticamente hay que enrollarse durante el viaje para tener algo de comodidad por la distancia entre unos y otros asientos. También había viajado de otra forma y a su juicio pensó que viajar en clase Bussines (cuestiones de presupuesto en la BBA) y las contadas veces en que viajó en Bussines plus era en definitiva la mejor (viajó con su mamá y los All Starz...) Y como se dio cuenta... Michaell se equivocó y no era primera clase... por lo menos no en la que actualmente viajaba. Y no era que viajara mal, porque normalmente su viaje era en butacas reclinables que se transformaban en camas y con una semi-cortina que les daba cierta privacidad, ni que decir de la separación entre filas (152 centímetros). Pero la línea que escogió Kai lo dejó mudo...

Por eso había sido su negativa (gritito) de aceptar viajar ahí y no 'atrás' como le llamó Kai. Bueno, si se consideraban las alternativas... Solo imaginen una cabina de primera clase con un máximo de ocho asientos colocados en batería (Para conseguir más espacio) ni qué decir de las cortinas plegables, para una mayor privacidad. Servicio de baño casi personal. Butacas se convierten en camas de dos metros con colchón y edredón de plumas, además para su entretenimiento, una pantalla personal que permite a cada pasajero seleccionar durante el vuelo una variedad considerable de películas, hasta estrenos (según vió el programa), música bastante variada y hasta ¡Juegos! con los que quiera entretenerse, todo ello con calidad digital, sistema de teléfono e Internet, un pequeño escritorio. Eso claro, sin contar el servicio de las azafatas... que le entregaban una carta de alimentos y bebidas que casi podían competir con algunos de los mejores restaurantes que había conocido.

Durante algunas horas disfrutó de la novedad, de los juegos, de su comida... y atenciones que hubieran dejado encantado a Tyson. Una cosita empañó su 'diversión' al darse cuenta que los viajes trasatlánticos, no son precisamente agradables para personas inquietas, aquellas que padezcan de claustrofobia o en su caso viajar con personas TAN silenciosas como su actual compañero de viaje. La perspectiva de estar más de 10 horas en un espacio tan cerrado y con una personas callada era en definitiva un infierno, por muchas prerrogativas que otorgase viajar en primera clase.

Max siempre había tenido la suerte de viajar acompañado de personas... digamos más comunicativas que cierto ruso-japonés que obstinadamente (o quizá por costumbre) se mantenía en un silencio bastante largo.

Además, la comida se hizo en silencio... al igual que las siguientes tres horas... que aguantó... (Todo un triunfo para el rubio que sin ser el parlanchín de Tyson) ya se estaba soberanamente aburrido. Sin embargo, Kai permanecía inalterable. Ya para ese momento la mayoría de ocupantes de tan exclusiva cabina se encontraban tomando una siesta y Kai (Para sorpresa de Max) también lo hizo, un suspiro escapó de su pecho y se dispuso a imitar a su compañero de vuelo.

--oOo--

Un suave quejido le despertó... desorientado giró y se encontró con un Kai profundamente dormido. Parpadeó tratando de despejarse. Consultó su reloj y notó que había dormido unos 40 minutos si mucho. Se sentó. Ahora todo estaba en silencio, estaba seguro que el quejido provino de Kai, porque al moverse para acomodarse volvió a quejarse. Una de las azafatas levantó la vista, iba a aproximarse cuando uno de los ocupantes de los otros asientos llamó su atención.

Kai volvió a moverse más inquieto y en su rostro podía notarse cierta incomodidad. Max ya no lo dudó más y suavemente le llamó. Kai abrió los ojos y levantó el brazo en un movimiento involuntario de defensa.

— "Kai" — volvió a llamarlo Max.

La respiración del bicolor se normalizó para cuando llegó la azafata. Quien se le quedó viendo por un momento antes de ofrecerle cortésmente alguna cosa. Kai estaba algo desorientado por lo que Max intervino pidiendo un helado y una naranjada para ambos. Ella sonrió y se alejó.

— "¿Estás bien?" — preguntó el rubio a un desconcertado Kai quien se llevó la mano a la cabeza y asintió no muy convencido.

Max guardó un rato silencio hasta que llegó la chica del servicio, les sirvió a cada uno el pedido y se fue.

— "¿Otra pesadilla?" — preguntó.

Durante un rato, Kai bajó la vista a la bebida que Max le pidiera. Si se había desorientado cuando despertó, la pregunta del rubio le desconcertó aún más.

— "Disculpa... no quería molestarte. Anoche también... bueno te quejaste entre sueños... pensé que esta vez era mejor despertarte antes que llegara la chica... yo..." — bajó la vista — "...creí que era lo mejor"

Kai guardó silencio.

— "¿Sabes? Creo que todos en más de una ocasión hemos tenido malos sueños. Tyson es uno que se queja en sueños... realmente no creo que sean pesadillas, por lo menos no como las que he tenido porque siempre le oigo pelearse con alguien por una hamburguesa" — rió ante el recuerdo — "A veces aún sueño con mis padres peleándose o que desaparecen cada vez que trataba de acercarme; otras veces soñaba que cada uno se iba en sentido contrario y tenía que decidir a quien seguir..."

Kai seguía escuchando en silencio, no lo parecía por su rostro sin expresión, pero lo escuchaba con algo de interés. Realmente nunca pensó que Max tuviera problemas siendo tan bullicioso y alegre como se miraba. Aún si comparan sus '_problemas'_ los del rubio serían banales, aunque para Max no lo eran; importaban, le afectaban, formaban parte de su mundo... y de alguna forma ahora... (Aunque no lo admitía abiertamente) él pertenecía a ese mundo y... le importaba.

— "...Memorias" — dijo repentinamente.

— "¿Eh?"

— "Son memorias... últimamente"

— "¿De la Abadía?"

Le vio estremecerse ligeramente. Ese era uno de los 'temas prohibidos' como decía Ray... guardó silencio y tomó una cucharada de su helado... pensando que no debió sacar a flote ese tema.

— "...a veces" — escuchó un leve susurro.

Max asintió y prefirió guardar silencio. Se levantó y se dirigió al servicio. Cuando regresó encontró a Kai enfrascado en lo que parecía ser una partida de ajedrez por Internet. Por los caracteres que se notaban en letras al revés supuso que era ruso. Le pareció divertido pensar en las extrañas mezclas que se daban entre ellos. Él un estadounidense-japonés y Kai un ruso-japonés. Su cabellera rubia y sus ojos azules le impedían verse como un japonés aunque trataba de integrar ambas culturas. Kai por su parte no era ni uno ni otro y al parecer no le importaba una integración de culturas, aunque por la forma de ser... parecía más un ruso, (un refrigerado ruso) según las palabras de Tyson, aunque al verlo al lado de Tala y los otros no lo parecía, denotando entonces su origen asiático o por lo menos no ruso.

Max sabía jugar ajedrez... aunque en este momento y al ver las jugadas tan programadas entre ellos dudaba ser un buen contrincante para su amigo... – '_En todo caso_' – pensó – '_ me gustaría un buen juego de Nintendo' _– se dijo mientras sacaba su consola y escogía un juego que parecía muy prometedor.

---ooOoo---

Fue anunciada la cena y ambos jugadores (por su lado, claro) se prepararon para lo que sería su penúltima comida en el avión. Después de eso sin duda dormirían para compensar el cambio de horarios y de alguna forma estar preparados al llegar al continente europeo.

Uno de los pasajeros de al lado conversaba en voz alta sobre unos negocios y parecía enfadado, por lo menos eso fue lo que entendieron mientras hablaba en inglés con su corredor de bolsa. Quizá no le hubieran puesto atención de no ser porque salió a luz las empresas "Hidlen-Wittez- Hiwatari"

Max levantó la cabeza a diferencia de Kai que permaneció indiferente cuando habló de ciertas participaciones que había comprado en BEGA habían resultado... inconvenientes, porque gritó algo que no puede escribirse y le colgó de mal modo a su corredor.

— "Al parecer aún siguen las consecuencias" — comentó Max en voz baja y en japonés, esperando que no fuera oído.

— "Eso parece" — contestó para su sorpresa Kai bastante tranquilo.

— "¿Cómo tomó tu abuelo todo ese lío?"

El chico mayor levantó ladeó brevemente la cabeza y las comisuras de sus labios se movieron hacia arriba... lo que podría llamarse una suave sonrisa — "Como una mala inversión"

— "¿...y Boris?" — susurró aún más bajo.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Kai fue más grande — "Siempre ha sido un mal perdedor"

— "Debe estar arrepentido de dejarte ir"

Otro esbozo de sonrisa... como un leve recuerdo al ver la cara de Boris cuando le ganó a Broocklyn y luego hizo otro tanto Tyson. Contemplar su rostro al ver la ruina... no tenía precio.

— "¿Sabes? Me dio gusto verte esa tarde... en el canal" — habló Max, sacándolo de sus gratos recuerdos.

El rostro de Kai se ensombreció y la casi sonrisa desapareció como por encanto... — "Uno de los pocos"

Max palideció ante el comentario y en vano trató de mantener la sonrisa que tenía al hacer el comentario, se movió incómodo al recordar que solo ellos, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Hillary, el abuelo de Tyson y quizá Daichí lo recibieron con alegría... los otros... bueno... (Se estremeció). Un extraño nudo se formó en su garganta y una opresión en el pecho, obligó al pobre Max a guardar silencio. Solo ahora, admiraba plenamente el estoicismo de su amigo frente a los comentarios, acciones y groserías de los que fue objeto, en especial por su equipo, los All-Starz.

Obviamente el recibimiento no podía ser de otra manera, frío, con desconfianza, descortés... quizá hasta agresivo. Era obvio que no lo iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos después de estar públicamente con los BEGA... pero de eso al extremo ofensivo en que fue tratado... fueron muy duros... tanto al ignorarlo como en ofenderlo directa e indirectamente.

Max levantó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo a su compañero de viaje. Parecía indiferente... como si ese comentario no le hubiera afectado... y eso que él fue el ofendido. Al sentirse '_observado'_ el bicolor levantó la vista, fue cuando Max notó que los ojos de Kai se miraban distantes y de alguna forma supo que también pensaba en eso.

— "Kai... yo... ellos..."

— "Se disculparon después"

Max parpadeó... nunca lo supo... aunque pensándolo bien y conociendo a Kai... cuando llegaron al laboratorio donde trabajaba su mamá, no se comportó despectivo y los otros lo recibieron... algo a su manera pero bastante cordial.

— "Era... lo justo" — susurró Max.

---ooOoo---

La cena había finalizado hacía rato y la mayoría de ocupantes de primera clase se preparaban para dormir. Ellos no eran la excepción. Max había regresado de lavarse los dientes y encontró a Kai revisando algunos correos en su cuenta electrónica. En algunas horas estarían pasando por Inglaterra, aunque según había establecido, harían una única parada en el aeropuerto De Gaulle (París-Francia) antes de dirigirse a Italia, de ahí tomarían un tren para llegar a su lugar de destino en el corazón de la península de la bota.

— "Creí que ya estarías dormido" — comentó Max al verlo.

— "Aún tengo trabajo..." — y al ver la mirada del chico agregó — "Judy me dijo que no sabías como llegar"

Max asintió — "La última vez fue hace tres años... dudo que logre llegar desde Roma. Puedo dar con la casa... una vez lleguemos al pueblo" — dijo algo avergonzado.

— "Eso basta" — y siguió tecleando.

— "¿Podrás... podremos llegar?"

— "Conozco la región y me acaban de proporcionar los datos de horarios de trenes y aviones"

— "Vaya, no dejas nada al azar"

— "No"

Max se quedó de pie... dudando en preguntar algo... tan esencial. Se sentía ridículo, pero...

— "¿Me ayudas a extender mi cama? Yo... no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de artefactos" — dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Después de ayudarle y explicarle el mecanismo, a así de como funcionaban las persianas, Max finalmente pudo acomodarse. Se recostó de lado y notó que Kai empezaba a extender la propia, después de dudar en seguir o no trabajando.

— "¿Qué harás en el siguiente campeonato?" — preguntó Max.

— "¿A qué te refieres?" — Kai se sentó en su cama ante tan sorpresiva pregunta.

— "A qué equipo te incorporarás..." — elevó la vista al techo del avión — "Lo estuve conversando con Ray" — suspiró al recordar esa plática — "Es complicado... me gustaría estar con los G-Revolution pero al mismo tiempo no me gustaría dejar a los All-Starz, eso mismo le pasa a Ray"

— "¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

— "Quizá me puedas dar un consejo. Debo confesar que la pareja que hiciste con Tala fue formidable y me gustaría volver a beybatallar contra ti. He mejorado lo suficiente para darte una buena pelea, no te decepcionaría"

— "No lo hiciste"

Max sonrió feliz — "¿En serio?"

— "Si. Fue una buena batalla... eres un gran oponente"

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó e imitó a Kai sentándose en la cama — "Me alegro porque dí lo mejor de mí... aunque algunos no lo creyeron"

— "Rick" — afirmó Kai.

— "Ah... si... al principio, luego lo aceptó" — se encogió de hombros — "Mira valoro tu opinión, quizá sea muy franca pero es acertada"

La mirada de Kai se fijó en Max y éste pareció avergonzado de su sinceridad.

— "Aunque no lo creas valoro tu opinión. Disculpa si lo que dije te molestó" — dijo al verlo fruncir el ceño.

— "No me molesta tu franqueza, sino que estés disculpándote por todo"

— "Oh bueno yo..." — el otro le dirigió una mirada — "¿Entonces?"

— "¿Entonces?" — repitió Kai sin querer entender que pretendía Max.

— "Te unirás a los G-Revolution o a los Blitzkrieg Boys"

Kai guardó silencio. Ese no era un silencio de duda o incomodidad ante el hecho de tener qué elegir a un equipo elegir, sino era... tristeza.

— "¿Dije algo malo?" — preguntó preocupado, pero el otro guardó el mismo silencio, no obstante Max notó como la mano de Kai instintivamente buscaba el bolsillo donde sabía que guardaba a Dranzer.

— "No participaré"

El susurro de Kai hizo eco en la mente de Max con más fuerza que si hubiera gritado. Entonces recordó la ocasión cuando después de derrotar a Broocklyn.

- '¿_Será eso?_' – pensó Max alarmado.

Durante la lucha con el pelirrojo, Tyson, (con lágrimas en los ojos), les había impedido a Ray y a él que intervinieran en la pelea, no obstante que Kenny les advirtiera que tanto Dranzer como Kai estaban en peligro... Recordó el estado en que bajó... su desvanecimiento (aunque momentáneo) y después, cuando recibieron la noticia que Kai estaba en el hospital... bastante mal... tanto que...

Sacudió su rubia cabeza, ahora entendía la relación con su padrino y la expresión en el rostro de su mamá... así como parte de la conversación que alcanzó a escuchar...

Mientras esos recuerdos y reflexiones se entrecruzaban en la mente de Max, Kai no le perdía de vista, estudiando cada gesto y cada expresión... se maldijo en silencio por haber bajado su guardia y haber provocado tal efecto en Max.

— "Yo... creí que Dranzer y tú estaban bien..." — empezó a decir con vacilación — "Cuando luchaste con Tyson en el parque... parecía que no había problemas... yo..."

— "Ambos estamos bien" — dijo cortante.

— "¿Entonces?"

— "..."

— "¿Kai?"

— "Basta Max. No es tu asunto" — dicho esto Kai se levantó y cerró las cortinas de su cabina personal, una clara aunque grosera señal que era el final de la conversación"

----ooooOoooo----

Bueno, finalmente logré actualizar. Quizá no sea muy largo pero es el nuevo enfoque que pueden ir notando. Kai aún evita abrirse... aunque ya le tenga consideración a Max y éste empieza a pensar que realmente existe una situación médica que Kai insiste en negar.

También se me ocurrió incluir una parte de lo que posiblemente pasó cuando Kai apareció el día antes del encuentro con BEGA y como pudo haber sido recibido por los del grupo de Tyson. Obviamente no todos lo deben de haber recibido con los brazos abiertos... es más dudo que lo hayan querido recibir. Quizá lo incorporé en el próximo capítulo o lo deje como un cuento corto por aparte... ya veré, me gustaría saber su opinión.

Un abrazo.


	13. Chapter 13 “Ataduras”

**Capítulo 13**

"**Ataduras"**

*******

**Nota importante:** Este capítulo está no solo dedicado a bladz-liska sino es en un 98.2% su historia (ojo, por no decir un 98.9%). Es su talento el que lo ha creado y así debe ser reconocido. Solo le hice unos pequeños ajustes, lo menciono no para decir "yo" sino porque notarán una diferencia entre su estilo y el mío, de hecho más al mío, por esos pequeños ajustes.

Está estructurado de la siguiente forma: al principio y al final corresponde a la historia vista en tercera persona. Poco después de —o— será la situación que siente Kai, desde su punto de vista tanto del presente como de lo sucedido un poco antes de la batalla con BEGA y termina al encontrar ---ooOoo---

Ah, una pequeña cosa… únicamente cuando estén precedidos de un guión menor (- '_Itálica_') corresponden a los pensamientos de Kai, de lo contrario pueden ser interpretados como algo importante, sarcástico o irónico.

No busco complicarles la existencia... Si parece un poquito confuso, sáltenlas porque solo deseo que disfruten de la lectura así como yo la he disfrutado.

—o——oOo——o—

Recostado en su cama, con las manos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que Max había iniciado… que sin saberlo, provocó en él más que un simple desasosiego... un alud de recuerdos y pensamientos que por más que lo intentaba no podía ignorar o hacerlos desaparecer.

- '_El Campeonato…no… los campeonatos_' – pensó con cierta amargura. Nunca le había ido bien en ninguno desde que conoció a Tyson y el resto de los Bladebreakers.

Empuñó sus manos, molesto con los otros… y con él mismo…

Nuevamente maldijo en silencio, al notar como sus sentimientos y emociones que tanto trataba de ocultar y controlar le aturdían… y por último las memorias que le atormentaban – '_¡Maldición Max!... ¿Por qué demonios tenías que salir con eso? _' – dijo llevándose las manos al frente de su cabeza.

Se movió inquieto…

- '_Si…_ _tuviera… si aún pudiera…_'- protestó internamente, porque también estaba la situación de los equipos… ¿Con quién? ¿Con aquellos que no les importaba su pasado y no tenía que fingir? ¿Con aquellos que lo aceptaban… aún cuando les había traicionado… más de una vez? ¿Quién le apoyaba? ¿A quien le importaba? aunque el resto no pudiera creerlo… su lealtad se encontraba dividida.

Poco a poco sus conflictos se sosegaron, sus sentimientos se ordenaron y las memorias sucedieron imparciales… entre algunos ronquidos del resto de los pasajeros, movimientos de acomodamiento de otros y la acompasada respiración de Max.

Casi podía ver como sus pensamientos volaban libres en su cabeza… como si fuera alguien más quien le susurraba… y le hiciera recordar…

—o—

¿Qué podía decirle a Max? ¿Qué estuvo a punto de dejar todo? ¿Qué se sintió tan abatido que no le quedaban ganas de regresar? ¿Qué lo que le detuvo en un principio fue saber que era lo único que tenía?

En ese momento, Max le miró con ojos expectantes, como esperando que Kai le contara la historia de su vida, de los años y años de los que ellos no saben… pero no, él no quiere eso y no porque no le interese (bien sabe que encantado estaría de que se lo dijera) pero él no presiona, escuchará y aceptará lo que quiera decir, lo que le permita conocer.

― "Si, se disculparon"

― "Era lo justo" ― comenta con alivio y satisfacción que sus amigos no dejaron las cosas así.

No va a desmentirlo.

Porque, en efecto, ellos se disculparon. Por más facha que quisieran dar de agresivos y hostiles, Max había tenido un efecto increíble en ellos; al final perdonaron (o más bien dejaron ir el asunto, era obvio que no perdonarían tan fácil).

Y no podía culparlos. Él mismo no ha podido perdonarse eso, las consecuencias fueron mucho mayores que la plena ganancia. Tala (por lo regular inconscientemente) se lo recuerda, si no hubiera dado ese paso de seguir con su obsesión, hubiera evitado muchas cosas, para él mismo y para otros.

Aunque entiende que ya debería acostumbrarse, al final las cosas deben tocar fondo para que pueda entender que hay que dar la vuelta y regresar sobre sus pasos, para entender que se ha equivocado. Hasta le faltarían dedos en las manos para contar las ocasiones que eso ha pasado.

Y tras la derrota contra Brooklyn parecía que le tomó más darse cuenta. Fue un golpe directo a toda su armadura, no sólo por tener que darse cuenta que había otra persona (además de Tyson) más fuerte que él, si no por la forma en que sucedió todo. Sentía la sangre hervir tan sólo de pensarlo, y bueno, entender que en esa industria todos eran material renovable. Derrotado – desechado.

Y vaya que sabía de eso.

Escuchó dónde estaba Tala, fue a verlo, encontró a Dranzer. Romeo hizo que viera aún más claramente la situación… gracias a él pudo dominar ese nuevo prototipo, tal vez debiera agradecerle algún día.

Ni en sueños.

Y llegó el golpe que ni Brooklyn ni Voltaire ni Boris ni Tyson, nadie jamás le había dado nunca. Uno de tal calibre que le sorprendía como podía permitir que pasara más de una vez: Aceptar su equivocación ante (y para con) los demás, ver si podían aceptarlo.

Pues es un ser orgulloso, eso es lo que le ha permitido seguir, no ceder pero también le ha marcado más de lo que le gusta reconocer, puede aceptar los errores de los demás (tarde pero llega a hacerlo) pero no puede tolerar la más mínima de sus propias fallas. Aunque suele ser fácil que los demás lo hagan… pero él no puede aceptar sus errores. Así que sintiéndose como el más patético perro apaleado se dirigió a donde Romeo le dijo que los demás estaban. No le costó mucho llegar, era el mismo sitio donde entrenaban ocasionalmente. Se pasó casi una hora entre una arboleda batallando con ese orgullo para poder caminar con (lo que le quedaba de) dignidad y acercarse a ellos.

Entendía la gravedad de la situación, restaban dos batallas, urgía un triunfo. Dos batallas perdidas, y un empate… sólo un jugador disponible y aferrado a la necedad de pelear ambas él. No lo necesitaban pero podía ayudarles, podía hacer algo, quizá no para reparar las cosas, enmendar o buscar la conciliación, sino para resarcir aunque un poco el daño que había provocado

_- 'Una situación como la del Lago Baikal, estaba a la mitad, hielo delgado bajo mis pies… con el debido cuidado podía llegar a tierra segura, el mínimo error y perdería todo. Valía la pena jugármela'_

El sol ya se acercaba al horizonte. Si iba a hacer algo era el momento. Tyson estaba más aferrado que nunca, batallaba contra todos y ni ellos eran ya batalla para él.

Y decidió que era lo mejor.

Cuando hizo su lanzamiento y todos miraron en su dirección exigiendo saber quien era… no le sorprendió darse cuenta que sólo Tyson parecía reconocerle. Era claro que era a quien menos querían (y esperaban) ver. Pero estaba ahí, y no se iba a dar la vuelta.

La tensión e incertidumbre eran tan densas, el silencio duró mucho más de lo que a él mismo deseaba… se le hizo demasiado. Le llevó a pensar que quizá estaba cometiendo un error, que comenzarían a gritar, a señalar, a reclamar… bueno, lo normal.

― "Llegas tarde" ― Hasta que al fin Tyson dijo justo lo que necesitaba.

Salvo por los integrantes del equipo que no podían ocultar su sorpresa, los demás tenían una mezcla de asombro y, bueno, desdén… sin duda aprendería a vivir con eso. Tyson se adelantó, le extendió la mano y la tomó sin atreverme a ver más allá de ellos, ni siquiera teniendo el valor de verles directamente a la cara. Lo habían hecho una vez mas, lo habían recibido.

_- 'Una mano se extendió para guiarme a salir de esa trampa de hielo'_

― "¿No necesitas ver un doctor?" ― le preguntó Rei antes de que comenzaran a moverse con los demás.

Lo miró y sonrió un poco ― "No, es nada" ― Kai sabía que las heridas se veían demasiado dolorosas, lo habían sido; en ese momento sólo para él eran un recordatorio para continuar, una especie de penitencia si tenía que ponerle nombre.

― "¿Necesitas que te explique la estructura general?" ― preguntó Kenny una vez que alcanzaron a los otros (Rick, Michael, Lee, Mariah, Emily).

― "No, no será necesario" ― Kai lo miró negando.

― "Ahora resulta que el traidor tiene dominado lo que a ellos les llevó días" ― Espetó Lee acercándose, Rei se interpuso y él bufó y miró para otro lado.

― "Controlado" ― Dijo Kai a nadie en especial.

― "¿En serio?"― Hilary dijo emocionada, ― "Ni el tonto de Tyson pudo tan pronto"

― "Tuve un poco de ayuda" ― Miró inconscientemente alrededor buscando a Julia que imaginó ya sabía algo del asunto por Romeo.

― "¿Entonces qué esperamos? ¡Pelea conmigo!" ― Tyson gritó de pronto.

Los demás lo vieron dudar.

― "¿Qué pasa chico rudo? Dudas… quizá no sabes ni como controlarlo" ― Michael sonrió irónico.

_- 'Pero siempre hay trampas entre el hielo que parece firme, hay partes traicioneras'_

Tyson insistió, y Kai asintió tratando que no se notara que lo hacía para cerrarle la boca. Y lanzaron, tuvo que reconocer que fue una batalla complicada considerando que apenas comenzaba a familiarizarse con ese nuevo modelo y era claro que Tyson lo tenía bastante practicado. Perdió… y las pequeñas expresiones de burla no tardaron en expresarse.

Los ignoró; la práctica hace al maestro, siempre se lo había dicho y apenas llevaba unas horas de estar ejercitando, ya les demostraría después.

― "Debemos ir a casa, hay mucho que planear" ― Kenny interrumpió el incómodo silencio después de ver el resultado.

Se dirigieron al dojo de Tyson, de haber sido porque en verdad Kai necesitaba esas batallas de prácticas él hubiera desaparecido de inmediato, así que tuvo que estar escuchando las 'bromas' entre Rick, Michael, Emily, Mariah y Lee… non gratos, pero nada que no les hubiera escuchado antes. Al llegar al dojo Kinomiya… (debió haber sabido) que estaría el resto… y dichos comentarios se multiplicaron, así que el 'show de bienvenida' fue aún más efusivo, de hecho le llegó a ser entretenido por las caras de los del Batallón Barthez y Dinastía-F. Mas estaban el resto de los compañeros de Lee y Michael, así que simplemente tuvo que mantener la cabeza bien fría para no perder la paciencia.

El abuelo y el papá de Tyson tenían una cena lista que ninguno rechazó, fue por un poco de valor de la situación que él se mantuvo a la distancia. No quería que llegaran al punto de mencionar a Tala con tal de irritarlo, no se los perdonaría.

_- 'Estaba pisando hielo demasiado blando y no quería quebrarlo, no esta vez. No iba a soltar la mano que me guiaba, ignoraría esas engañosas trampas'_

Apenas terminó. Tyson se apresuró y corrió a retarlo una y otra vez, Max y Rei lo hicieron poco rato después. Después de un par de horas ya comenzaba a entrar en ritmo, las artimañas de Daichi y esa infranqueable barrera de Max fueron finalmente superadas, había barrido con todos los demás, sólo quedaban Rei y Tyson.

Para con Rei, fue algo más extenuante, y debía reconocer que en nada ayudaba su ya de por sí precario estado. Estaba seguro que en otras condiciones (y frente a otras personas) ya habría obligado a un descanso. Le llevó casi otra hora… pero lo superó.

Quedaba Tyson.

Y justo estaba por ir contra él cuando su visión comenzó de nuevo a desenfocarse (la quinta vez esa noche) y, supo que era momento de retirarse.

― "No, mañana será" ― Dijo llamando a Dranzer.

― "¿Miedo?" ― Michael insistía en provocarlo.

― "¿O será incapacidad?" ― Emily agregó compartiendo una sonrisa con Rick.

_- 'Parecía que no llegaría, las aguas heladas insistían en ganar'_

― "Tienes razón Kai, es casi la una de la mañana. Debemos dormir, mañana comenzaremos temprano"

Eso si debía agradecérselo a Kenny, le sacó de esa. Todos empezaron a bostezar y a estirarse, ni Tyson protestó. Empezaron a entrar a la casa, él no avanzó ni un paso. Rei, Max y Tyson se detuvieron a verlo.

― "¿No te quedarás?"

Los miró dudando de cómo plantearlo ― "Todos necesitan descansar"

Tyson empezó a pedir más explicaciones y tratar de convencerlo, Max lo hizo al principio pero después entendió las razones de Kai y (sin querer aceptarlo) animó a Tyson a entrar y dejar el asunto. Si él se quedaba, las discusiones podrían ir más allá de las palabras, no podía suceder.

_- 'No necesitábamos una fractura mayor en superficie tan traicionera como ese hielo quebradizo'_

― "De acuerdo, pero insisto en buscar un doctor" ― Rei agitó un poco la mano.

Kai rió por lo bajo ― "Los veo mañana"

_- '__Tierra, el hielo se hacía más grueso, la seguridad se veía cercana'_

Después de dejar el dojo se detuvo en un parque donde esperó que el insistente mareo quedara bajo control y que las pequeñas manchas que alteraban su visión desaparecieran al menos lo suficiente como para no chocar con algo en la penumbra de la noche. No tenía mucho que hacer, ni a donde ir; así que la idea de estar en esa banca en el solitario parque se veía cada vez más seductora.

Se recargó, estiró las piernas y cerró los ojos. Buscando un poco de paz para juntar las partes dañadas de sus propias barreras que los AllStarz habían estado atacando con tal insistencia que ciertamente habían conseguido derribar un poco. Las necesitaba para la última prueba del día siguiente.

― "Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí, Romeo puede parecer un tonto… y serlo la mayor parte de las veces, pero tiene sus momentos de lucidez" ― De pronto se escuchó la voz de Julia.

Estaba tan cansado que ni la oyó acercarse. Ella pareció asustada con su reacción tan repentina, apenas escuchó su voz se puso de pie, y medio desorientado buscó desesperado la fuente de la voz, esperando ver un enemigo… ciertos hábitos nunca mueren.

― "¿Qué quieres?" ― dijo con la voz algo alterada por la sorpresa.

― "Nada, sólo quería decir que haces lo correcto, aunque parece que casi todos piensan lo contrario. Lo haces por algo… ¿Qué es? … ¿Tu amigo Tala?"

No pudo evitar tensarse un poco por la mera mención del nombre, y aunque algo había de eso, no era la razón principal.

― "Es lo correcto, ¿no?" ― sonrió un poco y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

― "No importan las razones, sólo las acciones y los resultados" ― Dijo también yendo para el otro lado.

― "_Da_"

― "Ah, por cierto" ― dijo con un tono ya nada solemne, ― "Romeo dice que te cobrará su nueva camisa, dice que arruinaste su favorita" ― Rió y se alejó.

Kai también se quedó con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces supo que el cuarto de hospital de Tala, era el único lugar donde sería bien recibido y podría tener una pequeña posibilidad de pasar una buena noche.

_- 'La seguridad del hielo firme, no la de la tierra irrompible; sino esa del hielo a la que tan acostumbrado estoy'_

_---_oooOooo_---_

Kai abrió los ojos… Otro hombre roncaba dentro de la cabina a su izquierda. La respiración de Max seguía igual.

Extendió la mano (que momentos antes empuñaba) frente a su rostro, pensando en el camino difícil que tenía por delante… ya no Broocklyn, ya no buscando derrotar a Tyson… algo más grande en su vida… algo que le impedía aceptar soñar con un nuevo título… aunque quizá… solamente quizá esa decisión que había tomado lograría que muchas cosas aún pudieran arreglarse dentro de su caótico mundo…

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Kai antes girar y dormirse.

----ooooOoooo----

¿Comentarios?


	14. Chapter 14 “Cambios”

**Capítulo 14**

"**Cambios"**

Max despertó cuando la mayoría de pasajeros que bajaban en Francia estaban casi listos. Un murmullo se escuchaba en esa cabina, en especial de aquellos perezosos que intentaban disfrutar de algunos minutos más de sueño.

Kai se encontraba completamente arreglado, al parecer no perdía la costumbre de madrugar, porque en ese momento se encontraba trabajando en la computadora y al mismo tiempo con un auricular en el oído. No parecía muy feliz y respondía con monosílabos, que por lo que entendió eran en ruso. La siguiente llamada fue en francés, aunque aumentaron las palabras que utilizaba, mantuvo cierta atención en la computadora.

Max se desperezó. Al sentirse observado Kai giró y Max aprovechó para saludarlo y de paso preguntarle si iban a esperar en la sala o podían vagar por el aeropuerto. No pudo, porque una mirada de parte de su compañero le hizo saber que aún estaba molesto con él. Por tanto era obvio que el resto del viaje lo pasaría en silencio. Suspiró. Max respetó la distancia que su amigo había establecido, sabía que había tenido poco tacto, aunque nunca creyó que eso fuera a pasar.

El desayuno lo pasó en silencio y eso que al principio pensó que le hablaría cuando dejó de usar la computadora... se equivocó. Una vez terminó de desayunar, regresó a la computadora. Recibió una nueva llamada, al parecer no agradable porque regresó a los monosílabos y esta vez dejó de teclear, su mirada se endureció.

Max empezaba a aburrirse por sentirse ignorado, en eso apareció una de la azafatas anunciando que aterrizarían en 20 minutos, por lo que les rogaba a los pasajeros que iban a bajar que se alistaran así como aquellos que desearan pasar a la sala reservada para ellos mientras el avión se reabastecía y pidiéndoles a los pasajeros que estaban utilizando el servicio telefónico e Internet que suspendieran su uso hasta el aterrizaje. A diferencia del resto Kai pareció contento con el anuncio, dijo unas cuatro palabras y colgó. No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a timbrar. Lo miró durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

Nuevamente la conversación fue monosilábica hasta el final que escuchó unas palabras que le llamaron la atención 'Da diedushka' y gaspadin o raspadin, eso último no lo escuchó bien... ya lo averiguaría, pero era notorio que no era agradable, porque la expresión de Kai se había vuelto más dura y apretaba los puños con mucha fuerza.

---ooOoo---

La llegada a París tampoco fue tan agradable como lo habían pensado la mayoría de pasajeros. La turbulencia les dio la bienvenida al suelo francés. Se hacia sentir contra las ventanillas, el golpeteo de algo más que simple lluvia. El rubio casi pensó que los desviarían, porque el mal tiempo les acompañó hasta que aterrizaron.

Pasaron a la sala de espera reservada para ellos. Pero las cosas aún no acababan y para malestar de la mayoría les fue anunciada una demora, por lo menos un par de horas sin garantizar que reiniciarían el vuelo o nuevas conexiones. Eso significaría un tiempo más en silencio. El anuncio dejó a la mayoría bastante molestos. Porque muchos de ellos solo esperaban que el avión se abasteciera dentro de las dos horas normales.

Malas nuevas. Fue anunciada la suspensión de los vuelos por la tormenta que azotaba en ese momento. Calcularon la demora de 6 a 10 horas. Se les ofreció alojamiento en una de las salas del aeropuerto o la libertad de elegir un hotel. Muchos empezaron a llamar a sus contactos, otros se enfurruñaron y maldijeron el servicio. Max ni quería averiguar que pensaba Kai de todo eso. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de girar y darle un vistazo.

Contra todo pronóstico eso no pareció molestar a Kai, al contrario parecía extrañamente contento. Sacó su celular y se fue a una esquina a conversar... Solamente porque lo conocía lo suficiente fue que pudo percibir algunos gestos que para otros hubieran pasado desapercibidos. Molestia, enojo, complacencia y algo más que no pudo definir. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, fue a hablar con una de las azafatas que ingresó con unas bebidas calientes. Al parecer la respuesta fue de su agrado porque ella sonrió por algo que Kai le dijo.

Sin decir nada regresó y se acomodó en uno de los sillones cerró los ojos.

---ooOoo---

Max despertó al sentir que Kai le hablaba. Un poco atolondrado y desorientado. Tardó algunos segundos en recordar donde estaba. Finalmente se despabiló.

— "¿Ya te comunicaste con Judy de la demora?" — le preguntó Kai.

Max parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta, como pudo consultó el reloj e hizo cuentas — "¿Eh? No, allá son las 2 de la mañana"

— "Bien, regreso en unos minutos, ten arregladas tus cosas"

— "¿Iremos a un hotel?"

No recibió contestación, lo último que vio fue el final una bufanda blanca pasando a través de la puerta.

---ooOoo---

Kai salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia el sector sur del aeropuerto. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que existía un lugar lo bastante discreto para tener una conversación, que ya no podía evadir. Una mueca se dibujó apenas en su rostro, respiró profundamente… cubrió su rostro con su ya conocida máscara de indiferencia… y avanzó resuelto.

Acertó… ahí lo encontró, esperándole. Con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas del segundo nivel se encontraba un joven un poco mayor que él, de cabellos rojos que a pesar del discreto conjunto que vestía, éstos destacaban como una pequeña llama.

Por el movimiento, notó que no estaba tranquilo. Kai no pudo evitar bufar. No es que realmente quisiera hablar sobre ello, sabía que Tala era paciente pero… él lo había llevado a sus límites y no era buena idea presionar tanto a alguien como el pelirrojo. Al verlo se dirigió hacia la barandilla con la mirada gacha. Sabían que era un lugar con cámaras pero eso no les incomodaba en especial cuando hablaban en un lenguaje que solo ellos conocían.

— "¿Y bien?" — fue el amable saludo de Kai.

Tala se descruzó de brazos y giró para quedar o por lo menos intentar quedar de frente a Kai, éste no giró.

— "Solo conseguí este vuelo. Pregunté en otras aerolíneas y están suspendidos. Me gustaría saber a donde iremos" — gesto de Kai — "Y, tuve algunos problemas en EUA, Judy Tate casi hace que me arresten" — otro gesto del bicolor — "Ella me vió y…" — un gruñido de parte del bicolor fue su 'regaño' — "No fue mi culpa"

— "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado" — le contestó, aún sin girar.

— "Oye, si me hubieras avisado con anticipación, esa misma noche hubiera tomado otro vuelo lo único que hiciste fue quitarme los boletos y mandarme como cualquier cosa en otro vuelo, tuve suerte de conseguir éste y más que dejaran aterrizar el avión aquí, iban a desviarnos"

— "Ni que hubieras viajado mal" — dijo girando finalmente y con una sonrisa de burla — "¿Qué quieres?"

— "¿Qué quiero? Entre otras cosas saber por qué viajas con Max, ¿Por qué me dijiste que viniera aquí cuando te vas a otro lado? ¿Qué estás haciendo y por qué? Eso sin mencionar que me ordenaste no decirle nada a los otros y la madre de Max estuvo interrogándome más que migración"

— "¿Y?"

— "¿_Y_?" — le remedó — "Parecía bastante preocupada" — al verlo encogerse de hombros se enojó — "Dijiste que me dirías que haces"

— "Dije que prefería que me acompañaras a que siguieras preguntando"

— "¿En qué problemas estás metido?"

Kai desvió la mirada y bajó la vista sin contestar. Eso molestó a Tala. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran por un lado. Francamente estaba cansado de lidiar con Kai y sus secretos, a pesar que conocía más que la mayoría, aún era un misterio para él.

— "Ella cree que es peligroso" — le vio un movimiento de impaciencia — "Yo también lo creo"

Lo vio sonreír — "No te dijo. Deberías saber que esa táctica puede resultarte con Bryan, quizá hasta con Spencer pero no conmigo"

Se miraron fijamente antes que Tala hablara primero.

— "Maldición, no me dijo. ¿Satisfecho? Pero eso no significa que no tenga otros medios para saber en qué estás metido"

Kai alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado — "¿Amenazas o chantajeas?"

— "Ambos de ser necesario" — al verlo encogerse de hombros le sujetó del brazo obligándolo a darle la cara — "¡Maldita sea! ¿Realmente es serio no? ¿Qué dirías si llamo a tu abuelo?"

— "Hazlo, dio su aprobación" — se soltó y empezó a caminar por donde había venido.

— "Espera... solo... estoy... Hacía rato que no te comportabas así" — iba a decir preocupado, pero optó por no decirlo.

Kai paró pero no se dio la vuelta — "Hace un año decidí que yo manejaría mi destino..."

— "Aún estás bajo tutela de tu abuelo" — al verlo encogerse de hombros — "Quizá nunca te liberes de su..." — titubeó antes de encontrar la palabra menos ofensiva — "...influencia"

— "Todo es negociable... es una de sus citas favoritas"

— "Cambiaste"

— "Eso espero"

— "¿Qué hay de mi?"

— "Cambiar es tu decisión"

— "No me refería a eso"

— "Lo sé"

— "Entonces... ¿Eso es todo...? Me regreso a casa como un perro que... ¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES!" — Aún estando de espaldas, Tala efectivamente supo que Kai se estaba riendo — "¿Cambiaste de amigos otra vez o solo es por interés?" — dijo con voz dolida.

— "Tus celos son infantiles Tala" — dijo serio.

— "No estoy celoso" — protestó — "Solo... solo estoy... preocupado" — murmuró.

Kai empezó a caminar unos pasos aunque escuchó lo último — "¿Dijiste algo?" — giró para ver el rostro de Tala. Solo le vió fruncir los labios.

— "¿Quieres que lo repita?" — murmuró con malestar y maldiciendo que Kai tuviera el oído tan fino.

— "De acuerdo, vamos, siempre y cuando no le cuentes nada a Max"

— "Descuida... no tengo mucho que contarle de todas maneras... ¡Oye! ¿Vas al avión?" — al verlo afirmar... — "¡Dijeron que no tenían más cupo en primera y no pienso viajar en segunda clase!"

— "Por la tormenta no vamos a ningún lado. Además, no hay ni espacio en el compartimiento de mascotas"

— "¿Entonces?"

— "Hay otros medios de viajar. Deshazte de tus pulgas... en 5-7 en media hora" — y se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Una maldición (y de las fuertes) aún logró escuchar Kai, cuando finalmente Tala entendió eso de "mascota"... y muy a pesar de sentirse ofendido, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

----ooooOoooo----

Sé que es un capítulo pequeño. Aún así, espero que sea de su agrado para iniciar la siguiente parte. Total, la combinación es algo inusual y permite algunos cambios. Aunque debo confesar que no he decidido si mantener a Tala dentro de la historia un poco más.

¡Saludos!!!


	15. Chapter 15  Un encuentro no planificado

**Capítulo 15**

"**Un encuentro no planificado, un viaje pactado y una interesante compañía"**

Max finalmente pudo acomodarse; si bien tenía listo su equipaje y ahora se deleitaba con una taza con chocolate caliente que una amable encargada le había entregado. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras y acciones de Kai, dio un pequeño soplido a su taza, aún estaba muy caliente. Pensando en la deliciosa merienda que le había prometido traerle la azafata. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su actual compañero de viaje. Suspiró. No era la primera vez que viajaban juntos… hurgó en su mente pero realmente no podía decir que viajaran juntos, generalmente, él buscaba sentarse solo, aunque si no había remedio viajaba junto a Ray… 'Oh' pensó con contrariedad, a pensar que realmente nunca puso atención. Volvió a soplar su taza y esta vez logró darle un pequeño sorbo… sencillamente delicioso.

Acaso llevaba el segundo sorbo cuando apareció Kai, quien ante su intempestiva entrada apenas si le dio tiempo para dejar la taza sobre la mesita.

— "En marcha" — dijo tomando su maleta.

Max parpadeó, confundido, la orden que le dio fue corta, fría y seca. No era distinta a las que les daba cuando andaba con los otros. Fue tan repentina su entrada que solo esperaba que no siguiera molesto por lo ocurrido anoche.

— "¿Eh? Solo me tomo…"

— "No tenemos tiempo"

― "Pero Kai… ella… la meri…"

— "Apresúrate" — dijo y dejó un par de billetes bajo la taza aún humeante.

— "Kai, ¿A dónde vamos?" ― El bicolor se le quedó mirando de tal forma que si el rubio pensó en protestar… cambió de idea.

— "A tomar otro transporte"

— "¿P-pero por qué?" — Kai no le pudo responder, para ese momento ya había salido de la habitación. Max solo suspiró mientras alcanzaba su maleta y literalmente corría tras el ruso.

-oooOooo-

El aeropuerto estaba atestado, la mayoría por viajeros que se habían quedado atascados por las cancelaciones de sus vuelos directos y conexiones. Se escuchaban protestas, ruegos y llantos de niños por todos lados… un caos.

El estar en esa pequeña sala de alguna forma había aislado a Max de toda esa situación. Por su mente pasaba la idea que era ese caos el que tenía a Kai con esa prisa y el aumento de su malhumor. Su primera sorpresa se la llevó cuando pasaron varias salas sin detenerse e ignorando a varios anuncios de hoteles y posadas cercanas.

— "¡Kai, espérame!" — era la un voz de un sofocado rubio y que pese a viajar bastante ligero tenía algunas dificultades en alcanzar a un veloz ruso.

No era que Max tuviera mala condición física, era que su compañero de viaje la tenía mejor y más prisa. Recorriendo intrincados pasillos que nunca pensó que existieran y saliendo por una sección que no ubicó. Ahí justo en la salida un taxi les esperaba. Bueno… por lo menos eso pensó hasta que Kai, ante la atónita mirada del conductor, abrió una de las puertas, dijo algo en un francés muy rápido y el vehículo arrancó.

Aún no se recuperaba de esa caminata (o corrida, según el punto de vista de cada quien) cuando se toparon con un cúmulo de vehículos… se detuvieron… Eso significaba un problema, su prisa no les sirvió de mucho las bocinas se escuchaban aún sobre el sonido de la suave música del vehículo y los vidrios cerrados… hasta que un sonido logró que el rubio girara su cabeza al mismo tiempo que el conductor… una expresión en ruso… que sin duda haría sonrojarse a Bryan.

-oooOooo-

Después de quince minutos casi a las puertas del aeropuerto (avanzando la increíble distancia de dos metros), Kai dejó de consultar su reloj, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. Su postura no era relajada pero tampoco se miraba tan tenso.

Max no estaba seguro si estaba dormido y menos si debía iniciar una conversación. En eso, la fila de vehículos a su derecha se adelantó y frente a él quedó unas chicas con su infaltable boina quienes le saludaron con mucha coquetería… Sonrió divertido ante su posición tan peculiar. No era la primera vez que estaba en Paris, cada vez que llegaba a este lugar sucedía algo memorable y esas chicas le recordaron a alguien que hizo más memorable esa vez: Oliver. Esa vez fueron perseguidos por los Darkbladers, bueno no fue agradable, pero si interesante o la vez que Tyson por seguir a Kai terminó perdido en los túneles del cementerio diciendo que había visto pinturas nazis y reuniones de tipos que se le antojaban vampiros… Esa vez terminaron detenidos por la policía francesa haber ingresado sin permiso a túneles que estaban prohibidos para particulares… aunque Kai fue el que se metió no solo no fue arrestado sino fue el quien los terminó sacando del lío.

Si, siempre era divertido andar con los chicos… y hasta peligroso. Giró a ver a Kai, pero éste mantenía la misma postura y el conductor cambiaba de estación poniendo una música demasiado suave para su gusto. La respiración de los tres empañaba el vidrio, entonces recostó su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventanilla y empezó a dibujar con su dedo. Poco a poco, la música, el ambiente gris y la monotonía de la lluvia empezaron a aburrirle, recostó su cabeza y se durmió.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó y por eso estaba desorientado cuando fue sacudido no tan suavemente por Kai. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de recordar donde estaba. Considerando el tráfico parisino bajo un gran aguacero, fuera de época, bocinazos y autoritarias órdenes dictadas en francés… y un atraso de casi cuatro horas de aún más caótico viaje en taxi, se encontraban en una estación de trenes.

— "Dame" — le dijo autoritario Kai, mientras tomaba su maleta y nuevamente emprendía una rápida carrera.

Con un nuevo suspiro de desaliento, el rubio corrió tras su amigo. Esta vez notó que Kai le llevaba más ventaja que antes. En las prácticas, se mantenían juntos por lo que nunca consideró que su amigo tuviera esa velocidad…

Cuando llegó al andén, Kai no se encontraba a la vista así como ningún tren. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ¿Acaso había llegado tarde? ¡¿Lo habría dejado? ¡Sin maletas, sin pasaporte…! No, el sí tenía pasaporte, puesto que lo llevaba en su bolsillo de viaje; el dinero era otra cosa… estaba en su maleta… en poder de Kai.

Giró la cabeza a todos lados tratando de descubrir a Kai, pero éste no se miraba por ninguna parte.

Max se estremeció.

No había nadie en el andén.

-oooOooo-

Europa se caracteriza por ofrecer un servicio de amplios enlaces ferroviarios entre sus principales ciudades. Ya sean diurnos o nocturnos, directos o con enlaces, rápidos (trenes de alta velocidad), de calidad o normales con sus diferentes categorías (primera, segunda o clase turista) y asientos desde normales para viajes diurnos, asientos reclinables, coches cama o literas en el caso de los nocturnos, comunes o cabinas para dormir de tipo privado, haciendo más o menos confortable el transporte dependiendo de la capacidad económica de su usurario. Ello ofrece una alternativa para viajar. Si bien como todo sistema de transporte, además de la aérea y náutica, está sujeto a algunos inconvenientes que de una manera u otra afecta sin previo aviso algunos cambios, entre ellos puede decirse los diferentes husos horarios entre un país y otro, cuestiones de infraestructura (reparación, reconstrucciones o construcciones) que provocan desvíos, demoras o traslados de un tren a otro, problemas atmosféricos, huelgas o paros y por supuesto modificaciones por días festivos y/o actividades ya sea modificaciones de temporadas, períodos de vacaciones.

Asimismo, hay que tomar encuentra las diferentes compañías que se encargan de coordinar los viajes, principalmente cuando son turistas y a veces cuando no lo son, las estaciones de donde salen cada uno y sus diferentes destinos. Sin embargo, todas coinciden en dos pequeños detalles: reservas o como dirían los franceses '_Réservation obligatoire_' que son de tipo obligatorio en la mayoría de compañías y que se tienen que hacer con anticipación y pases de viaje. Estos últimos los hay de dos clases o categorías. Pases para no europeo. Ser no europeo significa carecer de residencia en un país que no pertenezca a la Unión Europea o en ninguno de los siguientes: Bielorrusia, Estonia, Federación Rusa, Letonia, Moldavia, Ucrania, Marruecos, Argelia y Túnez. La segunda categoría son los pases para los residentes de la Unión Europea, Bielorrusia, Estonia, Federación Rusa, Letonia, Moldavia, Ucrania, Marruecos, Argelia y Túnez. Para aquellas personas con doble nacionalidad o nacionalidad no europea pero residenciados en Europa; en el momento de la compra deben acreditar su residencia superior a seis meses.

En el caso de nuestros viajeros su forma de traslado había cambiado (bueno, Kai) de forma intempestiva de línea aérea a ferroviaria. Esto significaba que tendrían que tener requisitos de reserva, pases de viaje y contar con pasajes en mano y con ello me refiero a físicamente si tenían literalmente que saltar al tren, porque si pasaban antes por la boletería sin duda a través de los modernos sistemas verían que no había problema.

Conociendo a Kai o por lo menos sabiendo como era le había visto conectado a Internet, además de las múltiples llamadas telefónicas que le vio hacer… considerando que no dejaba nada al azar… Max tenía fundadas razones para pensar que tenían pasajes.

Ahora solo quedaba el pequeño detalle de los pases que quizá Kai no había tomado en cuenta: Max era un estadounidense-japonés, definitivamente clasificaba entre los no europeos… tampoco estaba entre sus planes o por lo menos no lo estaba antes de la llegada de Kai a su apartamento, viajar el fin de semana a Europa: conclusión, Max carecía del pase de viaje en tren.

Max no era un viajero frecuente en trenes europeos y aunque no estaba al 100% enterado de todo esto tampoco ignoraba las dificultades que podrían pasar… Por un lado tenía un pasaporte que le permitía viajar con bastante facilidad… vía aérea.

El caso de Kai… bueno… si se tenía en cuenta que participó como miembro del equipo ruso en el torneo anterior, que pasaba mucho tiempo en Rusia y lo hablaba (además de maldecir) como uno de ellos… era difícil no creer que fuera no europeo (legal o ilegalmente), eso con Voltaire o Boris en el peor de los casos, por lo tanto eso no era imposible.

-oooOooo-

Max deambuló durante algunos minutos… desanimado y un poco traicionado… En eso descubrió a una solitaria figura y detrás las luces intermitentes de un tren que se alejaba…

Al descubrir que era Kai se acercó lentamente. La mirada del otro era vacía, miraba sin ver el tren que se alejaba a toda velocidad. Max se mordió el labio inferior en espera del estallido de cólera del ruso… estallido que no se dio, al menos no visiblemente salvo por la forma en que apretaba los puños y su mirada (ahora destellante) fija en el tren que se alejaba, nadie hubiera podido asegurar que estaba enojado.

Max le vio respirar lentamente… tratando de calmarse.

-oooOooo-

La estación parecía llenarse a medida que trascurría el tiempo. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en unas bancas, en silencio, sin mirarse.

— "¿Qué haremos?" — preguntó un temeroso Max.

— "Mmmm"

— "¿Y si regresamos al aeropuerto? Todavía podemos tomar el vuelo. Dijeron que la tormenta pasaría en unas cuatro o seis horas, creo que el regreso sería más rápido al aeropuerto, de esta forma llegaremos en ocho o doce horas a donde mi padrino"

— "Esta tormenta tomará al menos doce horas para que se despeje… si lo hace y si no es suficiente este caos, lo será en mayor escala el que provocará la salida de tantos vuelos retrasados. Eso equivaldrá a otras cinco a siete horas de retraso lo que tomará más de un día… Avanzaremos más de esta forma y…"

— "…No te gusta esperar" — dijo al tiempo que le alargaba un vaso con una bebida caliente (por el humito) sin duda café por el aroma.

— "¡¿Tala?" — saltó Max girando su cabeza al tiempo que miraba como Kai lo aceptaba sin decir palabra.

No era para menos su sorpresa, si no le hubiera visto su cabello rojo y ese particular acento, hubiese dudado que el joven de pantalones de mezclilla y ropa poco llamativa era el formidable capitán del equipo de los Demolition Boys.

— "Qué memoria rubio" — respondió el ruso con algo de burla en la voz.

— "¿Qué? ¿Nos acompañarás?" — preguntó Max.

— "Corrección, tú nos acompañarás" — y dirigiéndose a Kai — "Localicé a Berttrain, dice que nos llevará nomás lleguemos a la estación… Tuviste suerte de lograr llegar aquí. Llevo horas esperando" — sonrió a medias al ver la mueca de Kai — "Era más rápido en moto. A por cierto, también existe caos en los trenes"

Ambos chicos vieron a Kai cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente.

— "Pero lo perdimos… ¿no?" — e intentando ver el rostro del ruso ahora oculto bajo su flequillo añadió — "Yo lo vi alejarse"

— "Daba igual. No había cupo… además no nos convenía" — mirando a Kai — "El próximo tren tiene un atraso de cuarenta y cinco minutos… sobre su horario de la tarde"

— "Le decía a Kai que quizá deberíamos regresar al aeropuerto…" — se interrumpió al ver la mirada de incredulidad del pelirrojo como preguntando porqué opinaba de algo que desconocía — "Los vuelos están cancelados por el día de hoy y por las noticias dudo que mejore el clima, aún se corre riesgo que se detenga el sistema de trenes"

— "Oh… no lo sabía"

— "Eso imaginé" — comentó Tala

— "¿Los pasajes?" — intervino Kai.

— "Aquí. Pero no logré conseguir el pase para el rubio"

— "Traje el pasaporte y el permiso de Bryan…"

— "¿Cómo lo…? Te matará cuando lo sepa" — le interrumpió Tala.

— "¿Eso crees?"

— "_Diermo, Kai_" — dijo en ruso al notar una sospechosa semi-sonrisa en el rostro del otro — "¿_Qué infiernos hiciste, esta vez_?"

— "_Bryan no debería meterse a jugar cartas conmigo_" — y luego en el idioma que Max entendió — "Vamos no tenemos mucho tiempo… en cualquier caso…"

— ¿Crees que le dé la talla?" — dijo mirando a un estupefacto Max.

— "Es pasaporte de hace cinco años… el de _Boris"_

Otra maldición surgió de los labios del pelirrojo. A diferencia de Kai, cuya sonrisa se amplió. Siempre era satisfactorio saber que aún podía sorprender a Tala.

-oooOooo-

Max escuchaba discutir a Tala y Kai en un muy ininteligible ruso. Escuchaba diferentes nombres de ciudades tales como _Dijon, Geneve, Lyon_ cuando mencionaron a _Frankfurt y Münhen y _otros nombres que no lo parecían, porque escuchaba algo como _Artesia, Eurail y Euro.. _algo,unaserie de nombres que le era difícil saber si se referían a ciudades, estaciones o simplemente nombres. Les miró un momento, pero ellos no se dieron por enterados y continuaron con su _conversación. _Sus gestos no eran elocuentes, pero eso no evitaba que Max supusiera que existía una discusión entre horarios y horas, eso por las señas y conteos de Tala con los dedos.

Max resopló molesto cuando sus voces tomaron un tinte más… frío y sus preguntas y respuestas cortas. Detestaba ser tercero en discordia… lo era con sus padres y a veces con los All Starz… y ahora lo era con ellos. Como siempre no lo tomaban en cuenta y por si fuera poco parecía que el tenía tanta importancia como una maleta. Levantó su vista para saber al menos donde se encontraba.

'Gare de Lyon' se leía y al parecer la ruta que correspondía era el este y sudeste de Francia, Auvernia, Provenza y la Costa Azul, Suiza e Italia. Sin poderlo evitar hizo un gesto con la boca…

- '_Fascinante'_ - era su pensamiento, cuando ellos se le quedaron mirando.

-oooOooo-

Tres jóvenes se encontraban en una esquina de la estación francesa de trenes, para más señas en la parte más alejada aunque lo suficientemente cerca para abordar su transporte. Uno recostado en una columna y los otros dos sentados en un desnivel que formaba una especie de escalón. El pelirrojo miraba de reojo a un bicolor que comía una manzana en silencio mientras él daba algunas instrucciones por cuarta vez o quinta vez.

— "¿Entendiste?" — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— "Si, por cuarta vez, si Tala" — dijo con algo de fastidio.

— "Mira si te preguntaran solo habla en inglés o japonés. Te haremos señales para que no hables o hables, y si es necesario, ya sabes un si o un no. No olvides…"

— "Basta" — dijo Kai con un gesto menos paciente que el rubio — "Lo hará bien"

— "No estoy tan seguro" — y cambiando a ruso — "Él no está dispuesto a mentir"

— "Pues que no lo haga, es suficiente que guarde silencio" — comentó Kai tragando un pedazo de su 'desayuno'

— "Le falta actitud" — protestó Tala.

— "Claro que no" — dijo un ya molesto Max — "Pero no me gustan las cosas… así" — dijo conteniéndose.

— "O agallas" — zanjó el pelirrojo — "Esto no es un juego"

— "¿Crees que no lo sé? Una cosa es… hacer esto y si eso te molesta lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo"

— "Mira niño es a este modo o serás una…"

— "Tala" — murmuró Kai en señal de advertencia con una voz que literalmente estremeció a ambos chicos en diferente grado, por supuesto.

— "_Kai, él no lo logrará" _— empezó en ruso.

— "_Eso no lo sabes_" — le contestó en el mismo idioma sin mirar al rubio.

— "_Ya te dije no tiene las agallas_"

— "_Te sorprenderías_" — dijo sin evitar recordar cuando el joven estadounidense se lanzó en paracaídas al lago Baikal y lo enfrentó — "_¿Qué te molesta?_"

— "_Al menos sirvo para algo… es un atraso"_

— "_Igual que tú"_

Hubo un destello gélido en los azules ojos de Tala, iba a decir algo cuando Kai se le adelantó.

— "_Si no te gusta puedes regresarte_" — dijo el bicolor mirándolo tras el flequillo y en ruso para desesperación de Max.

— "_No dije eso_" — contestó Tala en su idioma materno.

— "_Entonces __sé__ útil y consigue algo para comer_" — respondió de igual forma, echándose a la boca el último pedazo.

Torciendo apenas el gesto, el pelirrojo se separó de la columna y caminó hacia el interior de la estación, ante la mirada apenada de Max quien se levantó de su asiento para hablarle... pero decidió que no era el mejor momento.

— "Tala cree que lo arruinaré ¿verdad?… yo… yo… quiero apoyarte, solamente que no me gusta hacer estas cosas…"

— "Lo sé" — lo interrumpió al ver su vacilación para no mencionar 'ilegal' 'ilícitas' 'delito'

— "Tampoco quiero causar problemas entre ustedes" — levantó la vista antes de continuar — "Si… si quieres puedo regresar al aeropuerto y alcanzarlos después"

— "No los causaste y viajaremos juntos"

— "Si lo hice… Tala lo… no importa y si es por mi mamá… yo le explicaré"

Kai lo miró durante algunos segundos — "¿Entendiste?"

— "No se necesita saber otro idioma para saber que estaban discutiendo… tengo práctica en saber cuando causo problemas"

— "Tus padres" — y no era una pregunta.

Max resopló y tomó asiento junto a su amigo — "Si" — al notar la incomodidad de su amigo se apresuró a agregar — "Lo siento… supongo que debería estar acostumbrado o por lo menos disimularlo mejor… solo... Ah… No soy la mejor compañía ¿verdad?"

Kai se quedó sin palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a la sutil forma de conversación de Ray y a las discusiones vacías (muchas veces) de Tyson, a las incesantes conversaciones de Hillary (aunque reconocía que no eran tan tontas y aprendió a respetar su criterio), aguantar los tecnicismos de Kenny y Dizzy… a Daichí… bueno, evitó todo trato con el pequeño, así que no estaba muy seguro de cómo era realmente, con Max era otro caso -'_Este chico es diferente__'_- pensó, aunque casi de la misma edad de Tyson era más maduro y de alguna forma más sensible a las palabras duras.

-oooOooo-

— "Kuznetsov Troitskoi, Boris Ferdychtchenkovich" — leyó en voz alta el encargado del tren — "_No parece que tenga diecisiete_" — murmuró en francés mientras miraba fijamente a un Max que luchaba por permanecer inalterable.

Los otros dos no habían tenido problemas, salvo lo complicado de sus nombres y que curiosamente los nombres de Kai y Tala no aparecieron en la pronunciación de los nombres.

— "¿Algún problema?" — se adelantó Kai con la cabeza en alto y con una clara pronunciación, en tanto Tala se acercaba a Max y le decía algo en ruso (si, ruso).

— "No parece que tenga la edad que aparece aquí" — dijo entrecerrando los ojos el encargado francés.

Kai se encogió de hombros, en tanto Tala tradujo la respuesta a _'Kuznetsov' _(mejor conocido como Max)… con el agregado que 'el idiota dice'

— "No le permito que me ofenda jovencito" — murmuró el encargado en un imperfecto pero entendible ruso.

— "¿Por qué no dijo que sabía ruso?" — protestó Tala no sin antes intercambiar una mirada con Kai.

— "Siempre es bueno tener ventaja sobre algunas personas" — comentó en francés — "Verificaré sus pases"

— "El tren se acerca" — comentó Tala — "No perderemos nuestros pasajes"

Pero el encargado le ignoró.

— "_Tout cela, c'est de la conchonerie' _(la traducción sería '_Todo esto es una porquería_')— dijo Max alto y claro — "_Diermo" _— fue su siguiente expresión en francés para luego seguir en un marcado (o con exagerado acento japonés como oía pronunciar a Tala) agregó — "Yo que creí que los franceses eran unos dechados de cortesía, unos caballeros"

Tala se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente a diferencia de Kai que sonrió a medias.

— "¿Por qué no dijiste que sabías francés?" — comentó el encargado.

— "Siempre es bueno tener ventaja sobre algunas personas" — Kai comentó en francés.

— "Solo denle dinero…"— murmuró Max todavía en japonés con aire más despreciativo que pudo.

— "¡No me vendo!" — protestó el encargado con tanta altivez que hizo sonreír a Kai.

— "_Un chevalier parfait" _— intervino Kai con la risa bailando en sus ojos (Traducción: un perfecto caballero)

— "Yuriy, llama a la oficina Marriette de Raoult a…_Le ministre de la culture et de la communication_» (Ministerio de la Cultura y de la Comunicación) — dijo lo último en francés y con aún más altivez que el encargado dejando a Tala tan sorprendido que apenas asintió.

— "¿Conoce a…?"

— "¿Mitte? Si. La subsecretaria del ministro" — al notar que negaba con la cabeza comentó no sin antes mirar fijamente su identificación — "Jean Colbett ¿No? No miento. Si duda podemos llamarla a su oficina… si no está ella que te comuniquen con Marion o… como se llama… Edith Piaf y…si no está entonces a su casa"

— "No es posible, ellas…"

— "Si lo es… al parecer las conoce pero si duda…"

— "Pasen…" — dijo un vencido encargado que realmente si quiso pasarse de listo.

— "_¡Merci!" _— (Gracias) — dijo Max con una sonrisa bonachona ante el aturdido encargado.

Y los tres abordaron el tren.

-ooooOoooo-

Hola.

Disculparán que hasta ahora, pero cuando me fui de vacaciones con mi portátil la muy majadera se arruinó y no pude leer otras historias, escribir esta y otra ni enviar.

Quizá no me haya quedado tan bonita como en un principio imaginé este capítulo, nunca me queda bien después que me enojo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, está plagado de frases en un idioma y otro. No quise confundirlos solamente para que notaran las dificultades que enfrentamos los que no conocemos el idioma o las costumbres.

La interacción entre Tala-Max-Kai continuará un poco más. Me agrada como Kai se vuelve el centro o el intermediario entre ellos dos, cosa que se verá posteriormente, porque cada uno, y me refiero a Max y Tala, comparten sentimientos, experiencias y aventuras con él en un determinado tiempo. No quiero extenderme más en esto, porque lo explico en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, dejen o no comentarios (aunque en especial a quienes los dejan) porque me hacen tener una idea por donde me ando entre las ramas y que es lo que quieren que ocurra o como darles vuelta (jejeje), No, en serio, a todos ustedes muy agradecida.

¡FELIZ AÑO 2011!


End file.
